Man nennt mich Minx 1: Die Verwandlung
by bluenique
Summary: Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter lernt die dreizehnjährige Jeanna ihren Vater kennen, doch der ist so anders,als sie ihn sich immer vorgestellt hat. Und dann geschieht etwas unglaubliches, mit dem sie nie gerechnet hätte...zwischen X2undX3
1. Kleines Vorwort

_Minx_ ist meine erste lange Geschichte und die erste Geschichte, die ich überhaupt seit Jahren geschrieben habe. Und eigentlich war sie gar nicht so eingeplant, denn es sollte ein Fancomic werden. Aber irgendwie sind nun daraus weit mehr als 100.000 Wörter geworden.

Ich habe geschrieben, das die Geschichte im Movieverse- zwischen Teil zwei und drei spielt- ein bisschen ist es geschummelt, da das Minxoversum doch in Details den dritten Film gewaltig verändern würde. Außerdem habe ich mir erlaubt- da ich nicht durch ein Filmbuget eingeschränkt bin, mit den Comic-charakteren zu arbeiten.

Minx ist keine Actiongeschichte und auch keine Liebesgeschichte, sondern ein Entwicklungsroman im weitesten Sinne. Trotzdem ist es nicht langweilig und aller spätestens im dritten Teil gibt es auch einiges zu lachen. Wer bei der Sache bleibt, wird also auch durchaus belohnt.

Ich habe mich noch einmal daran gemacht und versucht, alle schrecklichen Rechtschreibfehler ab zufiltern. Trotzdem werdet ihr bestimmt noch welche entdecken-

(wer mir die Geschichte Korrektur liest dem schenke ich ich eine Zeichnung seiner Wahl...)

Ich möchte allen Leuten Danken, die direkt oder indirekt geholfen haben, dieses Projekt durchzuziehen:

Silke, die so fleißig alles angehört hat. Philine,die die Inspiration zu Minx war,(mein Dauer-Model und die beste Inkerin die ich kenne) Tilman, der so wundervolle Geschichten und E-Mails schreibt und der ein toller Kumpel ist. Jule als Inspiration für June, und für ihre Geduld. Karl, der mich wieder zum Schreiben gebracht hat. Andunie für ihre Treue beim Beta-lesen. Corinne für ihre tolle, inspirierende Geschichte.

Für Cathy und für Dave, ich vermisse Euch


	2. Wie alles begann

Es ist nicht leicht zu sagen, wann eigentlich meine Geschichte angefangen hat, denn im Leben gibt es natürlich keine ersten Seiten. Die meisten Dinge die geschehen, sind das Resultat von vielen Entscheidungen und dem was man Schicksal oder Zufall nennt.  
Ich könnte weit in die Vergangenheit gehen, um zu analysieren was eigentlich genau dazu geführt hat, dass alles so gekommen ist.  
Aber natürlich ist das müßig und nicht besonders aufregend, daher behaupte ich einfach, alles hätte an jenem Freitagmorgen Ende Februar begonnen, an dem die Testamentseröffnung meiner Mutter stattfand.

Meine Mutter war in der Nacht zum Sonntag, Anfang Februar gestorben.  
An jenem Samstagabend, als Mike und ich meine Mutter das letzte Mal im Krankenhaus besuchten, hatte sie meine Hand genommen und mich lange angesehen.  
"Jeannette", hatte sie gesagt,"Ich bin so froh, dass du so bist wie du eben bist, mein Liebling. Die meisten Erwachsenen schaffen es nicht, mir beim Sterben zuzusehen. Sie wenden sich unsicher und beschämt ab. Du bist so Tapfer..."  
Ich hatte nicht eine Sekunde, je das Gefühl gehabt, besonders Tapfer zu sein, nein ganz und gar nicht. Die meiste Zeit kam ich mir klein und schrecklich hilflos vor.  
"Aber Mom", habe ich damals geantwortet,"Du stirbst ja gar nicht jetzt , oder?"  
Sie hat mir damals nicht geantwortet.  
Vermutlich hat sie an diesem Abend irgendwie gespürt, das wir uns das allerletzte Mal sehen würden und ich hatte nicht begriffen, dass sie sich von mir verabschieden wollte.  
Natürlich hatte ich gewusst, wie krank sie war und Mike hatte schon Wochen vorher mit mir über die Möglichkeit gesprochen.

Verstanden hatte ich es allerdings nicht.  
Der Tod ist eine seltsame, abstrakte Sache. Besonders wenn man erst dreizehn Jahre alt ist.  
Es gab noch so unendlich viele Dinge, die ich ihr hatte sagen wollen.

Ich hätte sie wenigstens noch einmal richtig in den Arm nehmen sollen.  
Jetzt würde sie niemals wieder kommen, mich nie wieder in den Arm nehmen oder mir einen Kuss geben-Mir nie wieder übers Haar streichen oder sich mit mir streiten.  
Und niemals ist eine geradezu unvorstellbare Größe.  
So war es kein Wunder, das ich Gefühl hatte, ein Teil von mir wäre mit ihr gestorben. Damals in diesem anonymen, eierschalend gestrichenen Krankenzimmer in Peterson.

Ich erwachte von dem unerbittlichen elektronischen Piepsen meines Weckers und raffte mich seufzend auf.  
Wie beinahe an jedem Morgen in diesem Winter kämpfte ich mit Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel und leichter Übelkeit.  
So stand ich schließlich auf und öffnete gähnend die Vorhänge vor meinem Fenster.  
Draussen war es grau und dämmrig, die Sonne ging wohl gerade hinter den stahlgrauen tiefhängenden Schneewolken auf.  
In der Nacht hatte es wieder geschneit.  
Nicht genug um den Rasen darunter vollständig zu bedecken, aber genug, um mich daran zu erinnern, das immer noch tiefster Winter war.  
Alle Tage schienen in diesem Jahr bitterkalt und grau zu sein.  
Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach Wärme, nach Licht und dem Frühjahr. Aber dieser Winter wollte und wollte nicht enden.  
Müde und traurig trottete ich ins Badezimmer und begann mir mit halb geschloßenen Augen die Zähne zu putzen.  
Der Geschmack, den ich im Mund hatte, war unerträglich und jeder einzelne Zahn in meinem Mund tat mir weh, obwohl es Wochen her sein musste, das meine Zahnspange neu angezogen worden war.  
So wie sich mein Mund anfühlte, würde ich wohl zum Zahnarzt müssen, aber das war das Letzte was ich wollte.  
Ich wollte zu keinem Arzt. Ich wollte meine Ruhe.  
Sogar den Termin bei Dr. Poole hatte ich in der letzten Woche ausfallen lassen.  
Mike wusste nicht, dass ich einfach nicht hingegangen war, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte- es wäre ihm auch ziemlich egal gewesen.  
Vermutlich hatte er den besorgten Anruf in der letzten Woche längst vergessen.

Mike ist mein Stiefvater.  
Meine Mutter hat ihn geheiratet, als ich etwa neun Jahre alt war. Vorher waren sie schon eine ganze Weile miteinander ausgegangen.

Er ist nicht der Typ der viel mit Grundschulkindern anfangen kann und ich mochte ihn Anfangs nicht besonders.

Er war ein Fremder, der in die Welt von meiner Mutter und mir eingedrungen war. Eine Welt, die auch ganz fantastisch ohne ein männliches Elternteil funktioniert hatte.  
Erst als ich älter wurde, begriff ich, das er gar nicht so ein übler Kerl war und dieses Gefühl beruhte wohl irgendwann auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
Wir gingen zusammen zum Baseball und ich hörte oft beeindruckt zu, wenn er über Gott und die Welt sinnierte.  
Schließlich hatte uns die Krankheit meiner Mutter zu Verbündeten gemacht.

Mike ist Sozialarbeiter. Er arbeitet mit straffälligen Jugendlichen und hilft ihnen zurück in ein normales geregeltes Leben zu finden. Er ist ziemlich gut in dem was er tut, vielleicht weil er sich allzu gut in dem Leben auskennt, das seine Klienten führen.  
Er selbst stammt aus einer kinderreichen Familie.

Sein Vater war Kanalarbeiter, bis er früh an einem Leberleiden starb.  
Mike ist einer von diesen Leuten, die sich aus eigenen Antrieb und mit diversen Nebenjobs durch das College geboxt haben.  
Er weiss genau wie es ist arm zu sein und ohne Perspektive.  
Obwohl es ihm in seinem Job sicher sehr hilfreich ist, hindert ihn seine eigene Geschichte daran, über seine eigenen Gefühle, besonders die dunklen, zu sprechen.  
Ich kann die Male nicht zählen, die sich Mike und meine Mutter genau um dieses Thema gestritten haben.  
Sie war ein sehr kommunikativer Mensch und es verunsicherte zutiefst, wenn Mike seine Probleme damit kompensierte, sich in sein Arbeitszimmer ein zuschliessen und die Anlage aufzudrehen.

Jetzt war ich ihm beinahe dankbar dafür, dass er nicht den ganzen Tag überbesorgt hinter mir her wuselte, wie meine Mutter es in dieser Situation sicher getan hätte.

Ich hatte meine Ruhe vor ihm. Wenn er von der Arbeit kam, schloss er sich meist ein, hörte Musik und schrieb an seinem Buch um die Leere in seinem Herzen nicht hören zu müssen.  
Wir lebten damals zwar im selben Haus, aber jeder von uns versuchte auf seine Weise mit der tiefen Wunde fertig zu werden, die der Tod meiner Mutter in unseren Herzen hinterlassen hatte.  
Wie zwei Schiffbrüchige, jeder an seine eigene Planke geklammert, trieben wir dahin ohne uns wirklich helfen zu können.

Wenn ich wirklich jemanden zum Reden brauchte, dann ging ich sowieso herüber zu meiner besten Freundin Lea und weinte mich bei ihr aus.  
Leah wohnte keinen Steinwurf von uns entfernt, denn der Garten ihrer Eltern grenzte direkt an unseren. Wenn ich aus dem Fenster sah, dann konnte ich in ihr Zimmer sehen.  
Als wir jünger waren, hatte ich sogar eine Art Morsemaschine gebaut, damit wir uns von Haus zu Haus unterhalten konnten. Jetzt hatten wir natürlich beide längst ein Handy.

Aber an jenem Morgen im Badezimmer war noch etwas eigenartig.  
So eigenartig, das es eigentlich gar nicht wahr sein konnte. Verwundert suchte ich nach meiner Brille, die ich wie immer auf die Ablage über dem Waschbecken am Abend davor gelegt hatte.  
Ich betrachtete mein Haar erstaunt und ungläubig im Spiegel und strich die Strähnen auseinander.  
Mein Haar sah aus, als hätte ich es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gefärbt und nun würde meine natürliche Haarfarbe am Ansatz heraus wachsen.  
Aber natürlich hatte ich meine Haare noch nie in meinem Leben gefärbt. Mit fünfzehn- allerfrühstens-hatte meine Mutter bestimmt gesagt, als ich mit zwölf einmal auf die Idee gekommen war.  
Außerdem konnte das, was da heraus wuchs, wohl kaum meine natürliche Haarfarbe sein, denn dieser Haaransatz war eindeutig blau.  
Es sah verrückter Weise aus, als würden meine Haare ausgerechnet blau nachwachsen.  
Das war natürlich total undenkbar.  
Verwundert und ein wenig besorgt schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Ich war aber weniger besorgt über die Farbe denn über meinen Geisteszustand, denn wenn ich schon Dinge sah, die es nicht geben konnte, musste es arg um mich stehen.  
Die Erklärung war einfach. Ich war dabei, nun völlig den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Stress, das wusste ich aus Mikes Fachbüchern, die er überall in der Wohnung herumliegen liess, konnte durchaus psychotische Schübe auslösen. Stress, da war ich mir sicher, hatte ich ja derzeit mehr als genug.  
Obwohl ich eigentlich ein aufmerksamer Leser bin, kam mir an diesem Morgen gar nicht in den Sinn, das etwas daran nicht stimmen konnte. Ich hatte eigentlich genug über psychische Krankheiten gelesen, das ich hätte wissen müssen, das ein wirklicher Psychotiker seinen Wahn nicht in Frage stellt.   
Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise, wie ich es gerade tat.  
Allerdings hatte ich gar keine Zeit, mir wirklich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn Mike rief mich zum Frühstück.  
Noch in meinem gestreiften Flanellschlafanzug, schlich ich die steile Treppe zur Küche herunter.

Mike war dabei gerade dabei die letzten Knöpfe von seinem Hemd zu schließen.  
Mike in einem richtigen Hemd zu sehen war eine echte Sensation.  
Es stand ihm großartig und sah ungewohnt aus.  
Hemden trug er zwar hin und wieder, aber meist keine weißen Anzughemden, sondern derbe Karierte oder sein heiß geliebtes grünes Cordhemd, dass so fantastisch zu seinen kurzen roten Haaren passte.  
Meistens jedoch trug er, ganz in exentialistischer Tradition, schwarze Klamotten. Schwarze Rollkragenpullover, schwarze Jeans oder Cordhosen.  
In all den Jahren, die ich Mike nun schon kannte, hatte ich ihn nur zweimal in einem richtigen Anzug gesehen.  
Er besaß wohl auch nur einen.  
Das erste Mal bei seiner eigenen Hochzeit und das zweite Mal bei der Beerdigung meiner Mutter.  
Die Tatsache, dass er heute gerade so ein Hemd und die gute Hose trug, erinnerte mich auf beinahe schmerzhafte Weise daran, das heute wieder einer dieser besonderen Tage sein würde.  
Stumm fletzte ich mich auf meinen Platz auf der Küchenbank und sah ihm zu wie er sich selbst einen Kaffee aus der Maschine nahm, daran nippte und ihn auf den Tisch stellte. Er blieb stehen und schloss die Manschettenknöpfe.

Obwohl der Tisch bereits fertig gedeckt dastand, konnte ich mich nicht durchringen, mir etwas zum Frühstück zu nehmen.  
Unglücklicherweise hatte Mike beschlossen- auch wenn er sonst keine großen Ambitionen dazu hatte- ausgerechnet heute den Vater heraushängen zu lassen.  
"Iss doch irgendwas, Jeanna" sagte er.  
"Jaja", antwortete ich unwillig und strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht.   
Ich meinte es auch genauso. Beim Anblick von Schinken und Eiern machte mein Magen Handstand und die Vorstellung auch nur irgendetwas davon herunter zu bekommen, verstärkte nur die Übelkeit, mit der ich schon aufgestanden war.  
"Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages und es wird noch anstrengend genug werden.", fuhr Mike ernst fort.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
Wichtigste Mahlzeit hin oder her, ich konnte und ich wollte nichts.  
"Mir ist übel", sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Mike seufzte.  
"Wenn deine Mutter hier wäre...", erschrocken unterbrach er sich selbst.  
"Wenn meine Mutter hier wäre?, ich schüttelte den Kopf und und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"Mama ist tot-"  
Er ließ die Schultern sinken und atmete tief ein.  
"Bitte Jeannette, muss das sein?- Iss wenigsten einer Kleinigkeit..Du bist sowieso schon so entsetzlich dünn."

In dieser Hinsicht hatte er leider recht. Ich war schon mein ganzes Leben erstaunlich leicht gewesen, obwohl ich nicht außergewöhnlich wenig aß.  
Im Gegenteil, ich hatte- zumindest bevor meine Mutter so krank wurde, eigentlich ständig und immer und mit großem Appetit gegessen. Meine Mutter hatte immer lachend behauptet, dass ich regelrecht fressen würde.  
"Vermutlich verbrennst du all diese Kalorien, weil du keine Sekunde still sitzen und auf der Stelle stehen kannst."  
Als sie schließlich im Krankenhaus lag, hatte ich von einem auf den anderen Tag plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr gehabt. So war ich, in dem letzten halben Jahr auf deutlich unter hundert Ibs abgemagert, was selbst bei meiner Größe schon erschreckend dünn war.  
Unwillig griff ich also zu den Honeyloops die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch standen.  
Immerhin hatte Mike mich sogar Jeannette genannt, was er eigentlich nur tat, wenn er es wirklich ernst meinte.  
Herrgott, was hatte sich meiner Mutter nur darauf gebracht, mich ausgerechnet Jeannette Louise zu taufen? Louise hieß meine Großmutter, klar- aber Jeannette? Meine Mutter hatte mal erwähnt, das sie eine Jean gekannt hatte, bevor ich geboren worden war und sie hatte sich ein kleines Mädchen gewünscht, das ich ein bischen so wäre wie diese Jean.  
Jean oder gar Jeanette hiessen doch nur hübsche, grazile blonde Mädchen, die freiwillig zum Balettunterricht gingen und Pferde mochten.  
Richtige Mädchen eben und nicht so jemand wie ich.

Ich sah nicht wie ein richtiges Mädchen aus- und üblicherweise benahm ich mich auch nicht so. Daher war ich immer Jeanna gewesen und nie Jeanette.   
Richtige Mädchen, besonders wenn sie Teenager wurden, wussten sich zu benehmen waren höflich und wohlerzogen und fingen hysterisch an zu kichern wenn sie über Jungs sprachen. Sie interessierten sich für Schminke und Kleidung- all sowas.  
Ich hingegen war alles andere als damenhaft, sondern schon immer Frech und vorlaut gewesen.

Die meiste Zeit stellte ich sowieso nur irgendwelchen Blödsinn an und hatte den Kopf voller Flausen.  
Seit der ersten Klasse zierten Meine Zeugnisse, der Kommentar: Jeannette stört mutwillig den Unterricht.  
Erstaunlicherweise habe ich dennoch niemals wirklich schlimmen Ärger bekommen. Nicht einmal, als ich in der fünften Klasse meinen Direktor um ein Haar ins Jenseits befördert hatte, weil ich ihm aus dem zweiten Stock einen dieser Brummkreisel fast auf den Kopf geworfen hatte. Es war einer dieser Kreisel, die sich von selbst anfangen zu drehen, wenn man sie auf den Boden wirft.  
Neugierig wie ich war wollte ich nur herausfinden, ob er sich auch noch drehen würde- und vor allem mit welcher Geschwindigkeit- wenn ich ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer warf.  
Unglücklicherweise zerschellte das Plastik direkt vor den Füßen von Principal Delano, der gerade auf dem Weg zum Schulbüro war. Überhaupt konnte ich nicht verstehen, das irgendjemand mich auch nur annähernd für einen Streber hielt. Die meiste Zeit war ich stinkenfaul, wenn es um die Schule ging.  
Es gab kein einziges Schulheft, das ich nicht illustriert hätte.  
In dem letzten Jahr auf der alten Schule hatte ich mir angewöhnt, während des Unterrichts zu lesen.  
Durchnittlich schaffte ich einen dieser langweiligen Romane, die man an jedem Kiosk für ein paar Cents kaufen kann.  
Die meisten davon gehörten meiner Freundin Sue, die mich regelmäßig mit ihren alten Heften versorgte.   
Obwohl diese Art von Schundliteratur nicht wirklich mein Geschmack war, war es zumindest eine gute Alternative, die Stunden herum zu bekommen.  
Wenn wirklich einmal die Mitarbeit der Schüler verlangt wurde, beteiligte ich mich natürlich auch am Unterricht. Lehrer fühlen sich üblicherweise sofort geschmeichelt, wenn man nur das gerinste Interesse am Unterricht zeigt und diskutiert.  
Einmal habe ich meinen Mathematiklehrer gefragt, warum wir eine Gleichung ausgerechnet auf so einem komplizierten Weg rechnen mussten, wo doch die Lösung beinahe auf der Hand lag. Er war rot geworden und hatte mir wütend erklärt, das ich gefälligst seinen Weg zu rechnen hätte, denn diese andere Methode würde ich schon früh genug in der elften Klasse lernen.  
Genauso habe ich ziemlich lange mit meinem Chemielehrer diskutiert, weil ich es lächerlich und albern fand, Kindern zunächst das Kugelwolkenmodell beizubringen, welches ungenau ist und spätestens zwei Jahre später sowieso Sinnlos wird, wenn man sich richtiger Chemie beschäftigt.  
Meine Lehrer hatten es allerdings anders gesehen.  
Und so hatte ich in meinem Fall den Verdacht, dass meine Lehrer Principal Delano auf Knien dankten, dass er sich endlich durchgerungen hatte, mich auf die Highschool abzuschieben, nur um endlich meiner ständigen Fragerei zu entkommen.

Als sie mich im Sommer von der Mittelschule auf die Highschool verbannt hatten, war meine Mutter schon sehr krank gewesen und ich hatte nicht die geringste dazu Lust gehabt, aber Mike und sie waren natürlich unheimlich stolz gewesen.  
"Denk nur, du kannst alles werden", hatte Mike gesagt, als er mich am ersten Tag nach den Ferien in die Schule gefahren hatte,"so schlau wie du steht dir die ganze Welt offen."  
Welche Welt?  
Früher, als meine Mutter noch gesund gewesen war hatte ich jede Menge Ideen, was ich mal später werden wollte. Astronautin, Präsidentin, vielleicht irgendeine Art von Wissenschaftlerin- oder doch lieber eine Künstlerin? Ich hatte es immer schade gefunden, das man nicht alles werden konnte, sondern sich irgendwann festlegen musste-

Jetzt wollte ich gar nichts mehr werden. Die Welt drehte sich weiter ohne mich. Ich war ein Unbeteiligter Zuschauer geworden. Der Rest meines Lebens war mir wirklich egal geworden.  
Zudem war die Highschool entsetzlich.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl versehentlich in eine dieser Seifenopern gelandet zu sein, die morgens immer im Fernsehen laufen. Oder in Sues saublöden Romanen, die mir die Stunden in der Schule versüßt hatten.  
Ständig ging es um Sachen, die ich nicht nachvollziehen konnte.  
Anerkennung. Beliebt sein. Jungs.  
Sicher die großen Jungen auf der Highschool waren gewiss ganz niedlich und keine Vollspacken mehr , die einem in der Chemiestunde Heftzwecken auf den Stuhl kleben.   
Aber sie beachteten mich sowieso nicht.  
Niemand tat das.   
Sie waren alle viel zu viel mit sich selbst beschäftigt.  
Ich war nur das eigenartige kleine Mädchen. Ob ich tot oder lebendig war, interessierte hier niemanden.  
Wenn ich viel Glück hatte, dann wechselten diese Großen drei Worte am Tag mit mir.  
Unglücklicherweise bestanden diese drei Worte üblicherweise aus:"Verpiss dich, Freak"

Lustlos rührte ich in meiner Schüssel.  
Mike versuchte sich gerade verzweifelt seine Krawatte zu binden.  
"Warum gibt es eigentlich so eine dämliche Testamentseröffnung?", fragte ich Mike,"Ich meine so derbst viel zu erben gibts doch eigentlich gar nicht?Und selbst wenn- es wäre mir auch vollkommen gleich. Ich will gar kein Geld haben, keine Möbel und sowas-"  
Mike zog verzweifelt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Offensichtlich fiel ihm darauf auch keine Antwort ein, die mir genügen würde.  
Schliesslich starrte er verwirrt auf die losen Enden seiner Krawatte und seufzte erneut.  
Er schien nicht die geringste Idee zu haben, wie man einen Krawattenknoten bindet.  
"Wenn deine Mutter es so wollte, dann machen wir es so- es gehört vielleicht einfach mit dazu-"  
Ich nickte stumm, denn eine bessere Antwort würde ich wohl nicht erhalten und stand auf.  
"Weiss du was Mike?", sagte ich zärtlich und stellte mich vor Mike hin. Ich nahm ihm die beiden Enden der Krawatte in die Hand und begann sie fein säuberlich in einen ordentlichen Winsorknoten zu binden.Ich finde es lustig das dieser Knoten ja gar nicht von dem Herzog von Winsor erfunden wurde sondern in Amerika- Das hat der Herzog wohl mal selbst zugegeben.  
"Du bist zweiundvierzig, es wird Zeit das du lernst, deine Krawatten selbst zu binden..."


	3. Geheimnisvoller Fremder

Das Büro des Notars lag in der Innenstadt von Peterson. Little Falls liegt nicht von Peterson entfernt und grenzt im Osten schon beinahe an West Peterson, so dauerte die Fahrt in unserem ollen knallroten VW Polo, den Mike im letzten Jahr gekauft hatte, nicht allzu lange.  
Er stellte den Wagen auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe ab und wir gingen schweigend nebeneinander her.  
Mein Grossvater ist selbst Seniorpartner in einer ziemlich gut gehenden Kanzlei. Er hat meiner Grossmutter zwar schon vor Jahren versprochen, sich endlich ganz zur Ruhe zu setzen aber ohne seine Arbeit, sagt er, ist er nur ein halber Mensch.  
Wenn die Situation also anders gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich ganz sicher für die Arbeit interessiert. Heute war ich nicht einmal besonders beeindruckt von dem stattlichen Altbau, in dem sich das Notariat befand.  
Mike sah mich an und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen.  
"Bereit?"  
"Bereit,wenn Sie es sind, Doc", antwortete ich und nahm seine Hand.  
Ich nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam traten wir durch das Portal.  
Wir traten in eine weitläufige Halle.  
Im Inneren hatte man sehr viel wert darauf gelegt, alles so authentisch wie möglich im ursprünglichen Baustil des Hauses zu belassen.  
Große, blankgeputzte Bodenfliesen, die ein Muster ergaben, dass in der Mitte zu einem Stern zusammenlief, viel dunkles Holz und Tiffanyglas. Alles erschien mir in diesem Moment geradezu protzig, elegant und teuer.  
Unwillkürlich musste ich an die Eingangshalle eines Museums oder einer privaten, alten Bibliothek denken.  
Wie kam ich nur auf eine Bibliothek?  
Langsam begriff ich, das ein Sinn, den ich üblicherweise gar nicht so sehr benutzte schuld daran war, dass ich darauf kam, in einer Bibliothek zu stehen.  
Es roch nach Papier.  
Nach einer unglaublichen Menge bedrucktem Papier und Büchern. Außerdem nach Fliesenreiniger und ein wenig konnte ich selbst die großen Grünpflanzen riechen, die überall geschickt und dekorativ platziert waren.  
In diesem Augenblick fand ich das reichlich verwirrend, denn ich bin eigentlich nie der Typ gewesen, der so sehr auf Gerüche achtete. Schon gar nicht in meiner derzeitigen Situation.  
Ich hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet.

Verwundert blieb ich stehen und sah mich um. Ein schwerer Fehler, wie ich bald feststellen musste, denn das Übel wartete schon.  
Es stieß die breite Treppe herunter, wie ein Raubvogel, der seine Beute ausgemacht hatte und lief auf uns mit wallenden Gewändern zu.

Das Übel heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen Louise Renee Tilby und ist-unglücklicherweise- meine Großmutter  
Vermutlich ist sie nur eine etwas exzentrische alte Dame, aber "das Übel", war der Name den Mike und ich ihr vor langer Zeit gegeben hatten.  
Louise Renee Tilby, geborene Hayes- natürlich die, die mit dem neunzehnten Präsidenten verwandt sind, weitläufig aber genug um damit herumzuprahlen-ist Künstlerin. Oder besser sie wäre gerne eine.

Sie kümmert sich geradezu rührend um junge aufstrebende Talente.  
Sie unterstützt sie mit gut gemeintem Rat, Geld und eigens ausgerichten Ausstellungen oder vermittelt sie, Dank ihrer Kontakte an Agenten und Galerien.  
Allerdings ist das eher ein Hobby, denn ein wirklicher Beruf, genau wie ihre anderen Freizeitbeschäftigungen, wie Einkaufen oder Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen zu besuchen.  
Im Grunde ist sie hauptberuflich Mrs. Tilby, die Frau meines Großvaters und die Mutter seiner Töchter- nun wohl mehr einer einzigen Tochter.

Tja die arme Louise.  
Sicher war das Leben ihrer Kinder perfekt durchgeplant. Unglücklicherweise schützt auch eine Menge Geld nicht davor, dass das Schicksal es manchmal anders meint.  
Louises Schicksalstag war der einundzwanzigste Juli 1971. Louise war damals selbst erst achtundwanzig Jahre alt, meine Tante drei und meine Mutter noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt. Eigentlich hatte sie alles was man sich wünschen konnte.  
Sie war mit George verheiratet, der gerade Partner in der der erfolgreichen New Yorker Anwaltskanzlei geworden war und hatte alles was man sich nur wünschen konnte.  
In diesem Frühjahr hatten sie sich am Cape ein Ferienhaus zugelegt- der Kinder wegen. Nicht um anzugeben, versteht sich.  
Eine ehemalige Schulfreundin, hatte Louise damals herausgefunden , hatte mit mit ihrem dreißig Jahre ältereren Ehemann ebenfalls ein Haus auf Cape Cod und so hatten sie sich hin und wieder gegenseitig besucht, ein bisschen viel echten Champanger getrunken und den neusten Klatsch ausgetauscht. So auch an diesem Abend.

George war mit mit meiner Mutter daheim geblieben, weil er am nächsten Tag wieder in New York vor Gericht stehen sollte.  
Es war später geworden, als Louise erwartet hatte und Abendnebel lag über dem Cape.  
Meine Tante Hannah lag eingesunken und schlief auf dem Rücksitz. Louise, die ein wenig zu beschwingt und ein wenig zu schnell fuhr, hatte den Wagen einfach nicht kommen sehen, der ihr rechts in die Seite fuhr.  
Während Louise mit dem Schrecken davon kam, war Hannah in dieser Nacht schwer verletzt worden und lag drei Tage im Koma.  
Die Ärzte retten zwar ihr Leben, aber sie hatte ihr rechtes Bein verloren.  
Louise hatte es nie wirklich verwunden schuld daran zu sein, das Hannah verletzt worden war.  
Dann war da ja noch meine Mutter.  
Nach dem klar wurde, das ihre Schwester fortan "entstellt" ( sie hatte eine Narbe vom Ohr bis zur Oberlippe, die heute nur noch ein zarter rosefarbender Strich ist-und Hannah noch hübscher macht, wie ich finde) und einem Bein durch die Gegend laufen musste, hatten meine Großeltern wohl einige Hoffnungen in sie gesetzt.  
Aber meine Mutter war genauso klug wie widerborstig und hatte ihre eigenen Vorstellungen von dem was sie in ihrem machen wollte.  
Selbst Anwältin zu werden kam ihr so gar nicht in den Sinn und einen Anwalt zu heiraten schon gar nicht. Sie wollte zum Fernsehen, Moderatorin oder Journalistin werden.  
Und sie bekam auch noch ein Kind von einem Mann. den sie nicht geheiratet hatte.

Louise hielt meinen Vater-ebenso wie sie Jahre später Mike dafür hielt-für absolut unakzeptabel.  
Nachdem wie meine Grossmutter über meinen Vater sprach, natürlich offiziell ausserhalb meiner Hörweite- war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie im Grunde ihres Herzens nicht ziemlich froh darüber war, dass meine Mutterdiesen Kerl nicht geheiratet hatte- Ja nicht einmal mehr Kontakt zu ihm hatte.  
Unglücklicherweise gab es natürlich noch mich. Und ich war- ähnlich wie Hannah- offensichtlich- ein lebender Beweis dafür das sie im Leben versagt hatte.

Zu jedem Weihnachtsfest an das ich mich zurück erinnern kann, jedem Geburtstag, schenkte sie mir langärmlige Pullover und Shirts, später auch bodenlange Röcke.Um meine- ach so offensichtliche Unvollkommenheit- ein wenig zu kaschieren.  
Ein oder Zwei dieser Sachen hatte ich sogar anziehen müssen, wenn wir die Großeltern besuchten oder sie zu uns kamen. Das meiste landete jedoch in der Altkleider-Sammlung oder auf dem Dachboden. Meine Mutter fand das Verhalten meiner Großmutter mehr als übertrieben.

So sehr ich dieses Haus in Buzzard Bay liebte und so gern ich als kleines Mädchen dort in den Sommern gewesen war, so sehr hatte mir die Kleiderordnung meiner Großmutter die Sommer verlitten.  
Wenn man fünf ist, dann will man nackt am Strand spielen und den Sand zwischen den Zehen spüren. Nicht Komplett angezogen, den anderen Kindern bei Toben und Plantschen zusehen.  
Ich sass noch in der Karre, als meine Großmutter verschämt ihrer Nachbarin erzählte, das meine Andersartigkeit mindestens genauso schrecklich, wie eine Kontaganschädigung sei. Ohne meine Großmutter wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal darauf gekommen, dass etwas mit mir nicht so war, wie es hätte sein sollen.  
Daheim in Jersey interessierte sich beinahe niemand dafür, dass ich recht große Hände hatte- oder für meine Füße.

In Mike hatte ich einen verbündeten gefunden. Auch er war meiner Großmutter zu gewöhnlich, zu schottisch und überhaupt nicht gut genug für ihre Tochter. Heimlich habe den Verdacht, dass kein Mann den Ansprüchen Louises wirklich genügt hätte.

Nun kniete sie sich vor mich nieder, als sei ich nicht dreizehn, sondern erst drei und sah mich prüfend an.  
Gott ja, ich bin klein- ich war damals sogar noch einen Inch kleiner, aber nicht so entsetzlich klein, das es nötig gewesen wäre, vor mir zu Knien.  
Heute ist das etwas anderes. Ich finde es nett, wenn sich Leute freiwillig auf meine Ebene begeben, wenn sie mit mir sprechen- aber damals war es mir einfach nur unglaublich peinlich.  
"Mein Schätzchen", sagte sie melodramatisch,"wie geht es dir?"  
Ich versuchte meinen Ärger soweit wie möglich herunter zu schlucken. Immerhin hatte sie ja auch gerade ihr Kind verloren. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr die Trauer den letzten Funken Verstand geraubt.  
"Gut", antwortete ich kühl,"Danke"  
In Wirklichkeit ging es mir natürlich überhaupt nicht gut. Die wenigen Honeyloops, die ich heute Morgen zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte, veranstalteten in meinem Inneren gerade so etwas wie einen Volksaufstand und kämpften verbissen um ihre Freiheit. Halb verdaute Milch stieg mir langsam die Speiseröhre hinauf. Die Vorstellung allerdings auch noch Oma Tilbys Mitleid zu erwecken, war mir so zuwider, das ich tapfer versuchte, meine Übelkeit zu unterdrücken.  
Glücklicherweise hatte sie gerade etwas enorm Wichtiges zu tun. Sie entfaltete die Enden meiner Bluse und schob sie über Meine Hände, sodass mein tief angesetzter Daumen im Ärmel verschwand.  
"So" sie lächelte in sich hinein, "..so sieht es viel hübscher aus.." sie sah auf und nun wurde auch ihr klar, das mit mir etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Ihr Lächeln gefror. Da ich dabei war den Kampf gegen die revoltierenden Honeyloops zu verlieren sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen:  
"Entschuldige mich jetzt bitte", dreht mich um und rannte davon, in der Hoffnung die Damentoilette, an der wir, als wir das Gebäude betreten hatten, vorbeigekommen waren, noch zu erreichen.

Mike wartete, als ich aus der Toilette trat auf mich und sah einigermassen besorgt aus.  
"Geht es dir etwas besser?", fragte er mit einer tiefen vertikalen Falte auf der Stirn.  
Ich nickte.  
"Ist das Übel von uns gegangen?"  
Der Anflug eines sonst so typischen verschmitzten Lächelns huschte über seine Gesicht. Er sah auf den Boden. "Ja sie ist weg, aber wir werden sie gleich wiedersehen- Es wird Zeit."  
Gemeinsam gingen wir zu dem Raum in der die Testatmentseröffnung stattfinden sollte. Mike schob mich in den Raum.  
Wir de Rest des Hauses, war er elegant und groß. Es waren drei Reihen Stuhle aufgestellt um allen Anwesenden Platz zu bieten. Die Decke des Raumes war aufwändig mit Stuck verziert und die Sproßenfenster, die nun mit roten Samtvorhängen verhüllt wurden, reichten beinahe von der Decke bis zum Boden.Ein bisschen erinnerte mich dieser Raum an einen Theatersaal.  
An der Stirnseite des Raums stand ein groß

er, offensichtlich antiker Schreibtisch. Sicher etwas für meinen Stiefvater. Denn er liebt Antiquitäten.  
Dahinter stand ein Regal, das bis zur Decke reichte und über und über mit Gesetzestexten und Akten gefüllt war.Gerade schob jemand einen neuen großen Flachbildschirm in den Raum.  
Wir nickten den Anwesenden zu und ich setzte mich zusammen mit Mike in die Mitte der zweiten Reihe.  
Die Leute, die hier versammelt waren kannte ich alle- manche mehr manche nur vom sehen.  
Neben den mehr oder weniger komplett versammelten Tilbys, meine Tante samt Familie und zwei Hayes- dem Cousin meiner Mutter und seiner Frau, waren einige Kollegen aus dem Sender gekommen die beste Freundin meiner Mutter und Malice, die mich anlächelte, als wir uns setzten. Ich bemühte mich zurück zu lächeln. Malice war die Frau die unseren kleinen Gemischtwaren Laden unterhielt, bei dem es alles zu kaufen gab. Sie war seit Ewigkeiten mit meiner Mutter befreundet und ich habe manch Nachmittag im Hinterzimmer des Ladens verbracht.

Gerade wollte der Notar mit seiner Arbeit beginnen, als ein Fremder den Raum betrat und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Unruhig tuschelten die Zuhörer miteinander und Malice lächelte verträumt, beinahe schwärmerisch.  
Für einen Moment lang kam mir der Gedanke, der Mann könnte zur Kanzelei gehören.  
Er hätte irgendwie hier hinein gepasst.Mit festen Schritt und sehr aufrecht ging der Fremde an den Stuhlreihen vorbei auf den Notar zu.   
Aber der Mann trug einen hellen, teuren Mantel, was ein Indiz dafür war, dass er selbst nur ein geladener Gast war.  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich den Mann irgendwo einzuordnen- denn irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl ich kannte ihn.  
Mir wollte es aber einfach nicht gelingen, mich zu erinnern, wo oder unter welchen Umständen ich diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
Da ich beinah nie ein Gesicht vergesse, war diese Situation schon etwas merkwürdig.  
Mike behauptet steif und fest, ich sei eine Eidetikerin, aber besonders überzeugt bin ich von der Erklärung eigentlich nicht.Ich kann mir nur vorzüglich Formen und Muster - oder eben Gesichter merken, aber eben nicht alles und in jedem Detail. Angeblich gilt es trotzdem.  
Dieser Mann machte mir wirklich schwer zu schaffen. Als er den Raum betreten hatte, schien es als hätte er nur mit seiner Anwesenheit den Raum gefüllt. Er war groß- ich schätze ihn etwa auf sechs Fuss und massig. Trotzdem hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, das er wirklich "dick" war, eher so etwas wie "durchtrainiert". Genau konnte ich das aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht genau festellen, denn er trug einen dunklen- bei seiner Statur möglicherweise maßgeschneiderten, dunklen Anzug. Sein vertraut und gleichzeitig so fremd wirkendes kantiges Gesicht, war von recht langem braunen Haar umrahmt. Das was aber mein Herz aber schneller schlagen ließ und mir den Atem nahm, war die Tatsache, dass er geradezu erstaunlich große Hände und Füße hatte.

Wie ich.  
Konnte es sein? Nein. Alles in mir weigerte sich zu glauben, das es möglich war- Merine Mutter hätte gewiss nie- schon gar nicht nach all diesen Jahren...  
Meine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume und mein Herz rang verbissen gegen meinen Verstand wie zwei Profiwrestler im Endkampf.

"Wer ist das Mike?", flüsterte ich aufgeregter, als ich es geplant hatte und machte eine hektische Kopfbewegungung in Richtung des Mannes.  
Mike war, als der Mann den Raum betreten hatte noch eine Spur blasser geworden, als er sowieso schon war und schüttelte nur langsam und ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung...", flüsterte er schließlich.

Der Notar dagegen wusste offensichtlich ganz genau, wer der Fremde war. Als er den Raum betreten hatte, war er wieder von seinem Platz aufgestanden und gab ihm nun beinahe Ehrfurchtsvoll die Hand.  
"ich bin sehr froh, das Sie es einrichten konnten, so kurzfristig zu kommen, Dr. McCoy", sagte er höflich.  
Der Mann- McCoy war also sein Name nickte ernst und setzte sich auf den erstbesten freien Stuhl- der sich ausgerechnet neben meiner Großmutter in der ersten Reihe befand.  
Meine Großmutter starrte ihn an, als sei der Fremde ein Schwerstverbrecher, irgendein perverser Serienkiller- oder zumindest, als wäre er mit einer seltenen, höchst ansteckenden Krankheit behaftet.

Anstatt sich wegzusetzen oder irgendwie genervt zu reagieren, lächelte er meine Großmutter freundlich an und zog die Augenbrauen beinahe ein wenig amüsiert in die Höhe, um sich dann ganz dem zu widmen, weshalb er gekommen war. Er richtete seinen Blick nach vorn auf den Notar.  
Jemand, der meiner Großmutter so sympathisch und professionell den Wind aus den Segeln nahm, der hatte gleich eine Menge Bonuspunkte bei mir gesammelt.  
Obwohl der Notar nun zu sprechen anfing, waren meine Sinne mehr auf den Fremden in der ersten Reihe gerichtet.  
Ich konnte nicht umhin ihn regelrecht an zustarren.  
Natürlich bemerkte er mein mehr als offensichtliches Interesse und drehte sich erstaunt um und musterte mich von oben bis unten mit einer gewissen Neugier über seine randlose Halbbrille hinweg. Unwillkürlich trafen sich unsere Blicke.  
Er hatte aufmerksame, wache blaue Augen.  
Verlegen starrte ich zur Decke. Es war natürlich ziemlich unhöflich, einen völligen Fremden derart an zu starren.  
Der Notar hatte inzwischen ein Videoband eingelegt und die Nennung meines Namens riss mich urplötzlich in die Realität zurück.

Ich sah auf den Bildschirm.  
Auf dem Band war meine Mutter in ihrem traurigen anonymen Krankenzimmer. Sie sah blass und ausgezehrt aus.

Die Krankheit hatte tiefe Spuren in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen.

Das Video musste aus den letzten Wochen im Krankenhaus stammen, da war ich mir sicher.  
Es fiel ihr sichtbar schwer zu sprechen, dennoch bemühte sie sich um Haltung.  
Unzählige Male hatte ich ja meine Mutter im Fernsehen gesehen.

Jeden Abend hatte ich und Millionen Fernsehzuschauer ihr Gesicht in den Nachrichten bewundert. Jetzt zog sich bei diesem letzten Mal, bei dem sie vor einer Kamera gestanden hatte, mein Herz zusammen und ich merkte wie sich langsam Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. Sie sah so hilflos so zerbrechlich aus.  
"...Dass ich nie über deinen Vater gesprochen habe. Ich hatte meine Gründe und ich hoffe du wirst sie bald verstehen oder zu mindestens tolerieren können.  
In den letzten Wochen jedoch ist sehr viel geschehen. Dr. Poole hat mich aufgesucht und lange über dich gesprochen. Ich habe begriffen, dass ich dich- so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, vor der Wahrheit nicht länger beschützen kann und darf." Sie seufzte und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand unter die Nase. Dann atmete sie tief ein um sich zu sammeln.  
"Ich weiß jetzt, dass es ein großer Fehler war, alles so zu machen, wie ich es gemacht habe. Vielleicht der grösste meines Lebens. Ich sehe ein, dass es wichtig- ja unvermeitlich ist, dass du jetzt deinen Vater kennen lernst." Sie senkte den Blick.  
"Deswegen bist du hoffentlich auch hier, Henry", fuhr sie leiser fort. Meine Mutter war selten um die richtigen Worte verlegen. Jetzt kämpfte sie um jedes Wort.  
"Ich weiss wie unfair, wie überraschend, all das für dich ist, Henry. Aber ich tue das alles nicht um dir noch im Sterben weh zutun. In vierzehn Jahren hat man eine Menge Zeit nachzudenken. Viel zu viel Zeit--" Sie sah traurig aus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was immer ich dir damals angetan habe. Ich...ich konnte nicht anders. Diese ganze Sache hat mich einfach überfordert. Ich wollte dir von Jeanna nichts erzählen, weil...Naja Anfangs dachte ich, du bist so sehr mit dir selbst beschäftigt, wegen all dem was mit dir geschehen ist. Und dann... ich habe mich nicht mehr getraut dich anzurufen." Sie machte eine Pause und sah direkt in Kamera. "jetzt ist aber der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich deine Hilfe wirklich brauche. Jeanna braucht dich. Ich kann dich nur bitten, jetzt für sie da zu sein..."  
Atemlos beobachtete ich aus dem Augenwinkel die Reaktion des Fremden. Er war ganz offensichtlich dieser Henry, den meine Mutter ansprach.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Herz müsste jeden Moment einfach zerspringen.  
Es war also wahr. Dieser Mann mit den großen Händen war mein Vater.

Mein wirklicher echter Vater.  
Der Mann über den bei uns niemals gesprochen werden durfte. Der Mann, den meine Großmutter so hasste und der nach ihrer Aussage Schuld an allem Übel war.  
Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
Warum war er hier? Wusste er schon vorher,dass es mich gab oder hatte ihm der Notar es erst erzählt?   
Wieso hatte ihn meine Mutter all die Jahre geschwiegen, um ihn jetzt aus dem Hut zu zaubern?

Natürlich hatte ich immer wissen wollen, wer mein Vater war. Jeder in meiner Situation wollte so etwas wissen- aber nach all den Jahren hatte ich längst aufgegeben jemals die Wahrheit zu erfahren.  
War es jetzt überhaupt noch möglich eine Vater/ Tochter Beziehung aufzubauen?

Wollte er das noch? Wollte ich es- ausgerechnet jetzt- wo mein Leben schon kompliziert und verwirrend ohne ihn war?

Unwillkürlich drehte er sich in meine Richtung und wir sahen uns an.  
Tausend Gedanken schossen durch meinen Kopf.  
Das die Veranstaltung irgendann endete bemerkte ich erst als mich Mike anstieß. Alles was dieser Eröffnung meiner Mutter gefolgt war einfach so an mir vorbei gerauscht.  
Um uns herum standen alle auf und verließen den Raum. Nur ich saß wie gelähmt auf meinem Stuhl und starrte diesen Doktor McCoy an, der mein Vater war. Er war nun auch aufgestanden und bahmte sich einen Weg zu uns.  
Mike beeilte sich ihm entgegen zu springen und reichte ihm die Hand, als wollte er mich beinah vor ihm beschützen.  
"Dr. McCoy, mein Name ist Michael Tennent, ich bin...ich war Patricias Mann-ich wusste nicht, das Sie heute ebenfalls hier sein würden. Das ist natürlich eine ziemliche Überraschung...", brabbelte Mike hysterisch auf meinen Vater ein. So hatte ich Mike noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er ist eigentlich eher nicht der hektische Typ.  
Wenn es nicht so absurd gewesen wäre, hätte ich beinahe geargwöhnt, dass Mike vor meinem Vater Angst hatte, aber warum in aller Welt?  
McCoy dagegen schien erstaunlich gelassen und besonnen und ließ Mikes Redeschwall über sich ergehen während er mich vorsichtig anlächelte.  
"Können wir Sie vielleicht zu einem Kaffee einladen- oder..oder was immer Sie gern trinken..."  
Befremdet sah ich meinen Stiefvater an, irgendwie klang dieses „was immer sie gern trinken", als würde er vermuten dieser Mann würde anstelle von Bohnenkaffee oder Tee, jeden Morgen das Blut neugeborener Babys oder Käfersaft zu sich nehmen.  
Wie schon bei meiner Großmutter, blieb auch jetzt dieser Mann jeden Augenblick Herr der Lage. Er lächelte Mike höflich an und sagte dann:"Oh, ein Kaffee ist vollkommen in Ordnung."


	4. Die Wahrheit und andere Katastrophen

Langsam stand ich auf und sah auf die große Hand, die mir mein Vater freundlich entgegen streckte.  
Dann sah ich ihn an.  
"Ich freue mich dich kennen zulernen", sagte er ebenfalls ein wenig unsicher- Aber er lächelte offen. Ich nahm seine Hand und hoffte, das er nicht bemerken würde, wie sehr meine eigene Hand zitterte, als ich sie vorsichtig nach ihm ausstreckte.  
Meine Hand verschwand fast in seiner und das allererste Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, zarte kleine Mädchenhände zu haben.

Seine Hand fühlte sich eigenartig an, ein wenig als würde er einen Gummihandschuh tragen, dennoch es war es ein wundervolles, angenehmes Gefühl, meinen Vater zu berühren.  
Auch er bemerkte natürlich meine Hände und sein Blick fiel beinahe unwillkürlich auf meine Füße, die unter dem weiten Schlag der Kostümhose halbwegs versteckt waren und in schwarzen, unauffälligen Herrenschuhen steckten.  
Wenn man aufgeregt ist hat man die merkwürdigsten Einfälle. Ich fragte mich ob er auch so komische geformte Zehen hatte. Seine Hände waren groß aber nicht so eigenartig wie meine.  
Ansonsten hatte ich das Gefühl vollkommen neben mir zu stehen, mein Kopf fühlte sich etwa so an als wäre er mit Watte ausgestopft.

Mir fiel absolut nichts smartes oder lustiges ein, was die ganze Situation entkrampft hätte. Mir fiel überhaupt nichts ein. Stumm wie ein Fisch starrte ich ihn nur hilflos an.

Mike, der immer noch total zappelig war, drängte uns zum Aufbruch, sodass wir kurze Zeit später zu unserem VW herüber gingen.  
Während ich auf die Rückbank kroch und und mich anschnallte, bugsierte sich der große fremde Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
Offensichtlich machte es ihm etwas Mühe, in unserem kleinen Auto Platz zu finden. Überhaupt kam er mir zuweilen eigenartig steif vor.   
"Vermutlich sind Sie anderer Autos gewöhnt...", sagte Mike bedauernd,"Leider ist der Geländewagen von Trishs Behandlung im Krankenhaus aufgefressen worden..."  
Über Mikes Gesicht legte sich ein dunkler Schatten, als er über meine Mutter sprach.  
Beinahe aggressiv legte er den Rückwärtsgang ein und parkte aus.  
Niemand sagte etwas. Wir schwiegen uns alle verlegen an.

Schliesslich wurde sogar Mike die Stille unheimlich und er sah kurz McCoy an:"Sie wohnen dann gewiss jetzt in Washington?"  
"Nicht direkt im District, wenn Sie das meinen, Mr. Tennent- Derzeit bin ich so oft unterwegs das ich eher das Gefühl habe im Flugzeug zu wohnen", antwortete mein Vater, dann drehte er den Kopf so weit es ging in meine Richtung, soweit es möglich war.  
"Dreizehn", sagte er dann beinahe erstaunt, als könne er mein Alter kaum glauben,"Dann gehst du ja schon längst auf die Mittelschule..."  
Mir stieg das Blut in den Kopf.  
"Eigentlich...", begann ich vorsichtig, denn ich war ja nicht wirklich gern auf der Highschool-aber Mike kam mir zuvor.  
"Jeanna ist schon auf der Highschool- im ersten Jahr. Sie ist ja so entsetzlich klug..."  
Dann stutzte er und sah meinen Vater an.

Ganz so, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern. Offensichtlich war ihm sein Ausbruch jetzt etwas unangenehm. Er schluckte. "Sie...sie hat das dann wohl von Ihnen..." stellte er etwas befremdet fest.  
"Mike!", rief ich wütend, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf mich gegen die Rückenlehne.

Wieso hatte er er überhaupt für mich geantwortet? Mein Vater hatte doch mich gefragt und nicht ihn. Und was sollte dieses Theater mit der Intelligenz, die ich von meinem Vater haben sollte?  
Intelligenz, das wusste ich ja sogar aus Mikes Büchern, hatte ziemlich wenig mit Vererbung zu tun, sondern hing von vielen Faktoren ab.

Der soziale Aspekt war deutlich gewichtiger als der genetische.

Wieso in aller Welt sollte also mein Vater etwas damit zu tun haben? Ich kannte ihn ja gar nicht. Mike sollte das eigentlich viel besser wissen, als ich- immerhin hatte er Psychologie studiert...Moment- ich stutze.

Oder gab es für Mike irgendeinen besonderen Grund, in diesem Fall von etwas anderem auszugehen?Warum benahm er sich überhaupt so eigenartig? Was war nur mit meinem Vater, das sich alle so seltsam verhielten?

Eine gute Viertelstunde später saß der große, fremde Mann, der mein Vater sein sollte, auf unserer Eckbank in der Küche und Mike reichte ihm einen dampfenden Becher Kaffee.  
Die Tasse verschwand beinahe in seinen Händen und sah aus wie Puppengeschirr.  
Zögernd und mit gebührendem Abstand setzte ich mich ebenfalls auf die Bank and der längseite des Tisches.  
Er war mein Vater, mein wirklicher echter Vater...irgendwie machte alles Sinn und dann wieder doch nicht. Ich war immer noch ziemlich verwirrt.  
Mike brachte mir auch einen Kaffee, mit viel Milch, und setzte sich zu uns an den Küchentisch.

"Ich habe es kaum glauben können, als der Notar mich angerufen hat", sagte mein Vater Kopfschüttelnd und sah mich an.  
"Ich habe bis dato nicht einmal die leiseste Ahnung gehabt-eine Tochter...einfach unglaublich-"  
Ich starrte in meine Tasse.  
"Mom hat auch nie-sie hat nie über dich gesprochen, weißt du..."

Ich betrachtete meine Hände.  
"Es war ihr offensichtlich ziemlich unangenehm. Peinlich-"  
Immer wenn ich versucht hatte, auch nur die geringste Information heraus zukitzeln, hatte meine Mutter strikt abgeblockt oder das Thema gewechselt.  
"Ich glaube", hatte sie vor langer Zeit gesagt,"ich glaube, das Allerletzte was dein Vater brauchen kann, ist, das wir uns in sein Leben mischen. Es ist auch ohne uns, schon kompliziert genug."

Ich wusste so gar nichts über ihn.  
Weder die Umstände, wie sich meine Eltern kennen gelernt hatten noch warum es geendet hatte. Ja, ich hatte nicht mal einen Namen gehabt.  
"Wenn ich dir sage, wie dein Vater heißt, kommst du wohl möglich noch auf die verrückte Idee ihn zu suchen...", hatte meine Mutter damals gesagt.  
"Ja..", sagte Henry McCoy langsam und nickte beinahe unmerklich während er seine Tasse ansah. "Ja...ich denke auch, das es so etwas gewesen sein muss.."  
Er seufzte.  
"Schade...sehr schade- ich hätte dich wirklich gern aufwachsen sehen. Deine ersten Schritte. Dein erster Schultag. Zumindest das...Deine Großmutter hat deine Mutter in dieser Hinsicht bestimmt auch ein wenig unter Druck gesetzt. Sie konnte mich nie besonders leiden..."  
"Sie ist eine alte Frau, Wissen Sie...", sagte Mike beschwichtigend,"Damals vor vierzehn Jahren waren ganz andere Zeiten. Niemand wusste wirklich etwas mit diesem Phänomen anzufangen."  
Mein Vater nickte."In der Tat. Wer darüber überhaupt irgendetwas wusste, konnte nicht viel damit anfangen oder war total verunsichert. Meine eigene Familie war auch nicht besonders glücklich mit der Situation.Damals-"  
Mike sah ihn fest an.  
"Für uns. Für Trish und mich war es nie ein Problem-Wir...ich meine ich, habe Jeanna wirklich gern und genauso lieb wie sie ist. Keiner von uns hat je...je wirklich einen Gedanken daran verschwendet oder Jeanna anders behandelt. Es war in all den Jahren eigentlich nie ein Thema für uns, das sie ein Mutant ist."  
Mutant?  
Erschrocken und ziemlich befremdet starrte ich Mike an. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er ausgerechnet dieses Wort benutzt hatte. Dieses Wort war ein Tabu in unserer Familie.  
Seit wann hatte sich das geändert?  
"Mutant?", rief ich und sprang so heftig auf, das ich meine Kaffeetasse umriss. Der Kaffee bahnte sich seinen Weg über den Tisch.   
"Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen!Wenn Mom hier wäre, sie..."  
"Mom ist ja nicht hier Jeanna", sagte Mike und sah ernst mich an. "Es ist ja nun mal so, dass-"  
Wütend hüpfte ich auf die Arbeitsplatte und angelte nach der Rolle Küchenpapier, die dort stand.

Ich war sechs Jahre alt gewesen, als meine Mutter ein für alle Mal klargestellt hatte, dass dieses Wort in unserem Hause nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu suchen hatte.  
Damals war ich gerade in der Schule gewesen und meine Mutter fuhr mich einmal die Woche zum Anfänger-Schwimmkurs nach Peterson.

Ich mochte es zu schwimmen, obwohl ich ein besserer Taucher bin. Eines Tages mussten wir vom Turm springen und ich stand oben auf dem Brett und starrte unsicher auf das tiefe Blau.  
Schon damals hatte ich entsetzliche Höhenangst.

Billy, der hinter mir springen sollte, wurde langsam unruhig, dass ich mich so gar nicht dazu durchringen konnte zu springen. Ich stand nur da und hörte weder auf meinen Trainer noch auf die anderen Kinder die alle drängelten. Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals.  
Schließlich wurde es Billy zu bunt, er lief hinter mich aufs Brett, rief:"Spring endlich, du doofer Mutant" und stieß mich 10 Fuß in die Tiefe, wo ich mit einem Bauchklatscher auf dem harten Wasser landete.  
Abends, als ich im Bett lag und meine Mutter sich ans Bett gesetzt hatte und mir wie immer vorlesen wollte, hatte ich sie vorsichtig nach dem Wort gefragt.  
Meine Mutter hatte damals meine Hände in ihre genommen. "Woher hast du nur dieses Wort?", fragte sie mich. Ich erzählte von Billy und sie nickte stumm, dann hatte sie mich fest angesehen.  
"Bill hat etwas sehr gemeines gesagt, Jeanna. Ich möchte dieses Wort unter keinen Umständen jemals wieder in diesem Haus hören. Hast du das verstanden?"  
Ich wäre nicht ich gewesen, wenn ich nicht sehr bald selbst herausgefunden hätte, was das Wort bedeutete und begriff natürlich auch, das Billy streng genommen recht hatte-Genau wie jetzt all die entzückenden Gestalten aus der Highschool, die mir das Wort regelmäßig hinterher brüllten.  
Aber irgendwie hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, wirklich ein Mutant zu sein. Die Mutanten in den Nachrichten hatten schließlich irgendwelche übercoolen Fähigkeiten. Ich hingegen sah einfach nur ein wenig dämlich aus.  
Mein Vater war fassungslos über meine Reaktion. Er brauchte tatsächlich eine Weile um seine Worte wiederzufinden.  
"Deine Mutter hat dir verboten, das Wort Mutant zu benutzen?", fragte er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd und sah mir zu wie ich den Kaffee wegwischte. Dann sah er Mike hilflos an, der Seinerseits die Tischplatte zu hypnotisieren schien.  
"Oh, Trish hat es einfach nicht gern gesehen, wissen Sie..", sagte er lahm.  
Hank McCoy war vollkommen konstaniert.  
"Aber..aber dir ist schon klar, dass du-"  
"Ich bin nicht so blöd, wie ich aussehe", fuhr ich ihn aggressiv an,"Außerdem muss ich mir dieses Wort ziemlich oft anhören.."  
Er nickte und atmete tief ein, als müsse er das eben gehörte erst mal verdauen.  
"Wenn interessierts?", fragte ich und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Nun wurde mein Vater allerdings beinahe wütend.  
"Jeanna, dass kann doch alles nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich bemühe mich seit anderthalb Jahren- was heißt seit anderthalb Jahren-mein ganzes Leben, dass alles besser wird- und du fragst mich, ob es irgend wen interessiert?"  
"Sie weiß es nicht..", fuhr Mike ihm fast ins Wort.  
Verwirrt starrte ich von einem zum anderen.  
"Was weiß ich nicht?"  
"Nicht?", fragte mein Vater nun endgültig überrascht-"aber...wie kann das sein? Ich dachte..."

Mike lachte hysterisch und trommelte nervös mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch dann stand er abbrubt auf und ging zur Kaffeemaschine herüber.  
"Ich weiß auch nur deswegen, wer Sie sind, weil Trish es mir erzählt hat. Ich wäre im Leben nicht darauf gekommen.Sie sehen so anders aus.."  
Hank war vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen und starrte zu Mike herüber der sich unsicher durch die Haare fuhr.  
"Was weiß ich nicht?", fragte ich erneut, aber die beiden Männer waren offensichtlich gerade zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als das sie antworten konnten.  
"Ich bin davon ausgegangen, das Trish die Nerven ihrer Familie schonen wollte- Der Notar hat nicht erwähnt das-"  
"Hallo?", rief ich nun ziemlich wütend, immerhin ging es hier ja auch um mich."Ich kann Euch gerade nicht folgen, würde mir irgendwer mal erklären worum es geht?"

Meine beiden Väter sahen sich an. Hank nickte langsam zu Mike, der mich unsicher ansah, seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er nahm seinen Becher und setzte sich langsam wieder hin.  
"Ja also..", begann er gedehnt und faltete die Hände,  
"Dein Vater ist unser Minister für Mutantenangelegenheiten in Washington."

Das war lächerlich.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hätte mir auch erzählen konnen, der Mann in unserer Küche sei Bones- McCoys gab es ja wie Sand am Meer und der Minister für Mutantenangelegenheiten sah anders aus.

Ganz anders.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Verarsch mich nicht Mike, das ist nicht lustig."  
"Nein", sagte Mike und sah mich hilflos an."Wirklich lustig ist das nicht..."  
"Hör zu..", ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Vater."Der Minister für Mutantenangelegenheiten ist doch diese blaue, haarige-"  
Ich unterbrach mich selbst den Hank sah mich einem ziemlich seltsamen Blick an und nickte.  
"In der Tat, Jeanna"

Ich musste mich dringend setzen. Unsicher sah ich ihn an.

Der Typ, der an unserem Küchentisch saß hatte in der Tat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Secretary, aber er war weder blau noch behaart.  
"Aber...", sagte ich leise und sah wieder Mike an. Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich.  
"Schau mich nicht so an, Jeanna. Deine Mutter hat mir auch nicht erzählt, was sie sich da wieder ausgedacht hat-"  
"Aber", ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Wie konnte es sein, das dieser Mann ausgerechnet _Secretary_ McCoy war. Warum hatte meine Mutter den nicht irgendwas gesagt? Warum hatte Mike mich nicht vor gewarnt. Irgendwas-  
"Du siehst überhaupt nicht aus wie dieser Mann...", flüsterte ich verwirrt.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie wieder, wie ich es schon viele von Secretary McCoy im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, wenn er über etwas sprechen musste, dass unangenehm oder sehr ernst war. Er legte die Handflächen seiner außergewöhnlich großen Hände zusammen und legte sie unter die Nase.  
"Die Vorzüge moderner Maskenbildnerei", sagte er schließlich,"Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass deine Mutter bei diesem letzten, sehr ausdrücklichen Wunsch im Sinn hatte, meine Privatsphäre zu schützen und unnötige Unruhe zu vermeiden. Unter diesen Umständen kam mir der Wunsch durchaus verständlich vor. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du es wissen würdest-"  
Stumm knöpfte er den Ärmel seines Jacketts auf, dann den Hemdsärmel und zog die Kleidung nach oben. Irgendwann endete die Hand einfach, als wäre es ein Handschuh und darunter war dichtes, dunkelblaues Fell.  
"Tja, ziemlich lächerlich..."  
Ich nickte und sah stumm auf den Arm.  
Kein schlechter Scherz also. Offensichtlich.

Die Wahrheit kroch langsam aber behaarlich hinauf in mein Gehirn.  
Dann durchfuhr es mich wie ein Blitz.  
Mein Vater- mein wirklicher Vater hatte überall blaues Fell...Heute Morgen- die Sache mit meinen Haaren...Mit einem Schlag war ich mir überhaupt nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich halluziniert hatte-  
Unwillkürlich spielte ich mit meinen Haaren.  
"Du- bist du so geboren worden?", fragte ich leise.  
Mein Vater lächelte, als ob er die Frage schon erwartet hatte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein ist es eine lange, ziemlich komplizierte Geschichte. Als ich deine Mom kennenlernte, hatte ich diese aparte Farbe noch nicht..um ehrlich zu sein, mein kleiner Unfall, der Schuld an meinem Fell und dem anderen ist, war einer der Gründe, warum deine Mutter und ich uns in letzter Konsequenz getrennt haben..."  
Eine Geröll-Lawine löste sich von meinem Herzen. Also war es doch unmöglich das ich...oder?  
"Ihr habt danach also nichts mehr- naja du weißt schon..."fragte ich und lächelte hilflos.  
"Jeannette!", rief Mike entsetzt.  
Mein Vater sah allerdings aus als hätte er einen kalten Waschlappen ins Gesicht geworfen bekommen.  
"Findest du nicht, das es eine verdammt intime Frage ist?", antwortete er.  
"Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.  
"Warum beantwortest du die Frage nicht einfach?", fragte ich und funkelte ihn an.

Ich wollte nur noch aufstehen und herausfinden, was mit meinen Haaren war,"Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, das ich mehr geerbt habe, als deine großen Hände?"  
Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Ist das im Moment deine einzige Sorge?Es ist doch im höchsten Masse unwahrscheinlich, dass..."  
"Ist es das?", fragte ich schroff und sprang auf. Ich lief die Treppe hinauf in Richtung meines Zimmers. Mit einem gezielten Sprung über den Tisch folgt Hank mir, aber ich war schneller.  
Ich knallte ihm die Zimmertür direkt vor der Nase zu und drehte den Schlüssel um.

Hektisch sah ich mich im Zimmer um. Irgendwo war doch der dämliche Schminkspiegel, den ich von Mikes Schwester zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Ich durchwühlte die Schubladen meiner Kommode, während Mike gegen die Tür klopfte.  
"Jeannette, mach sofort die verdammte Tür auf!", brüllte er,"Was soll das?"  
Die unterste Schublade riss ich schließlich im Ganzen aus dem Schrank und kippte sie auf den Fußboden aus.  
In dem Haufen fand ich endlich den blöden Spiegel. Es war so ein Kleines Ding aus Plastik zum aufklappen. Ich nahm ihn in die Hände und schloss die Augen.  
Bitte lass mich mich irren..  
"Jeannette Louise Tilby, mach die verfluchte Tür auf!", brüllte Mike von draußen und rüttelte an der Klinke.  
Ich klappte den Spiegel auf, biss die Zähne zusammen und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.  
Ich hatte mich_ nicht _geirrt. Mein Haaransatz war so eindeutig, so zweifellos blau.  
"Jeannette...", es war die Stimme meines Vaters.  
"Verpisst Euch endlich!", schrie ich und donnerte den Spiegel gegen die Tür. Er zersprang in tausend Splitter.  
"Besonders du Hank McCoy- ich will dich nie wieder sehen...Dein dämliches Politiker-Geschwätz hättest du ruhig in Washington lassen können..."

Ich merkte wie die Tränen über meine Wangen liefen.  
Stille. Draußen war es erstaunlich ruhig.  
"Im höchsten Masse unwahrscheinlich...", äffte ich seinen Tonfall nach und setzte mich auf mein Bett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Jeannette, wenn du irgend welche Veränderungen an dir festgestellt hast- dann...Wir können es nur herausfinden, wenn du die Tür aufmachst-", die Stimme meines Vaters klang ehrlich besorgt.  
Ich umarmte mich selbst.  
Wenn doch nur meine Mutter da gewesen wäre.

Sie hätte gewiss gewusst was zutun war.  
"Ich weiss nicht...", schniefte ich schliesslich und versuchte meine Tränen mit dem Ärmel meiner Jacke abzuwischen. Was war, wenn ich wirklich...? Nein. Soweit konnte- soweit wollte ich nicht denken. Vielleicht gab es ja auch für alles irgendeine logische Erklärung..  
Ich stand also schliesslich langsam auf und ging zur Tür. Vorsichtig drehte ich den Schlüssel herum und öffnetete sie.  
"Jeanna", rief Mike erleichtert und umarmte mich,"Jeanna was machst du nur?"  
Ich schluckte und sah ihn verzagt an.  
"Oh Mike..."  
Langsam strich ich mein Haar zu Seite, damit mein Vater und Mike meinen Ansatz sehen konnten.  
Stumm und betroffen, starrten die beiden Männer auf meinen Haaransatz.  
"Ihr seht das also auch", flüsterte ich und hob den Kopf.  
Mein Vater nickte beklommen. Offensichtlich rang er um Haltung.  
Mike sah den Secretary an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Trish- ..sie hat gesagt es sei unmöglich das..."  
"Trish...hat es anscheinend erfolgreich verdrängt-", antwortete er leise.  
Langsam rutschte ich die Wand im Korridor herunter und setzte mich auf den Fußboden.  
Was hieß das jetzt für mich, meine Zukunft?  
"Bedeutet es das mein Haar blau wird...oder...ich meine-gibt es irgendeinen Weg herauszufinden was eigentlich mit mir los ist?  
Ich hockte mich hin und stützte mich mit den Fingerknöcheln auf dem Boden ab.  
"Ich denke, es gibt einen Weg das herauszufinden-",sagte Hank und starrte mich erschrocken an, wie ich da saß. Damals verstand ich noch nicht, was er so entsetzlich irritierend fand.  
"Würde es dir was ausmachen, aufzustehen Jeannette?", fragte er.  
Verständnislos sah ich ihn an und stand auf.


	5. Wie fühlt es sich an?

Das alles war wirklich absolut unglaublich.  
In dieser Nacht lag ich in meinem Bett und wälzte mich von einer Seite zur anderen.  
Kein Wunder das ich keinen Schlaf fand.  
Ich hatte meinen Vater, meinen richtigen, wirklichen Vater kennen gelernt  
Als kleines Mädchen habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, mein Vater wäre irgendein Märchenkönig aus einem fernen Land, der eines Tages einfach vor unserer Tür stehen würde und mich mit auf sein Schloss nehmen würde.

Ein geheimnisvoller, stolzer König. Gerecht zu seinen Untertanen und ein tapferer Krieger.

So einer der weder Tod noch Teufel fürchtet. Weise und gut.  
Natürlich war ich klug genug gewesen, um zu wissen, dass es gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte.Viel zu oft hatte ich die Diskussionen zwischen meiner Mutter und meinen Großeltern heimlich belauscht.  
Das Bild was meine Großmutter von meinem Vater in mir erzeugt hatte, war das eines Herumtreibers und Taugenichts.  
Einem halb-legalen Subjekt, dass ein sichtbares Zeichen für den Fall der westlichen Gesellschaft war.  
Nichts von dem, was je geglaubt habe über meinen Vater zu wissen, hatte sich erfüllt und zu dem war alles schrecklich und verwirrend.  
Ich wagte nicht mir ein wirkliches Urteil über ihn zu bilden.

Dafür kannte ich ihn zu wenig.

Der Secretary McCoy, den ich aus dem Fernsehen kannte, erschien mir unendlich weit weg und alles was mit dem Thema Mutanten zu tun hatte außerhalb meiner kleinen Welt.  
In Little Springs, New Jersey mit seinen knapp elftausend Einwohnern, ein paar Läden undgab so etwas nicht.  
Es gab einfach keine Leute die Gedankenlesen konnten oder fliegen- und wenn, hätten sie es gewiss nicht offen zugegeben. In Little Springs gab es den Morris Kanal,weiß gestrichene Gartenzäune, ein paar Kirchen nen doofen Wallmart und die Bezirks-Highschool.  
Das aufregenste was hier je passiert war und an das ich mich erinnern konnte, waren der Brand im Kindergarten vor einigen Jahren, ein schwerer Unfall auf der Straße nach Peterson und das ein paar Jugendliche mal versucht hatten, einen Laden aus zu rauben.

Es fiel mir unendlich schwer zu begreifen, was mit mir und um mich herum gerade geschah.

Ja obwohl es ja offensichtlich war, konnte ich kaum glauben, das dieser Mann, der in unserer Küche gesessen hatte und nun längst in seinem vermutlich in seinem ziemlich noblen Hotelzimmer war, tatsächlich mein Vater war. Und noch weniger, das er wirklich _dieser _Doktor Henry Philip McCoy war, den ich aus dem Fernsehen kannte.

Alles erschien mir unglaublich absurd und fantastisch.

Als ich schließlich erschöpft einschlief, träumte ich wild und wirr und erwachte schließlich schweißgebadet Minuten vor dem Weckerklingeln.

Einen Moment, einen wunderbaren süßen Moment lang, hoffte ich alles andere- besonders der vergangene Tag sei nur ein ein Traum gewesen.  
So setzte ich mich auf die Bettkannte und hoffte, der morgentliche Schwindel würde nur allzu bald vergehen. Ich trottete wie immer ins Badezimmer, doch der Blick in den Spiegel machte mir schlagartig klar, das der letzte Tag tatsächlich geschehen war. Quasi über Nacht war mein Haar fast einen Inch gewachsen und nun war auch der blaue Ansatz wirklich nicht mehr zu übersehen.  
Wie war das möglich?  
Ich puhlte mich aus meinem verschwitzten Schlafanzug, um unter die die Dusche zu springen und zu meinem grössten Entsetzen rieselten unzählige, kleine zarte Häarchen auf den Boden. Der Rest klebte in meinem Schlafanzug. Alle Vellushaare an meinem Körper schienen wie auf einmal ausgefallen zu sein. Die wenigen Haare,die bereits unter meinen Achseln und im Intimbereich gewachsen waren, waren nun ebenfalls blau. In stummer Panik starrte ich auf das viele Haar auf dem Boden. Ich hatte entsetzliche Angst. Die Vorstellung, ich könnte mich wirklich verwandeln, war entsetzlich und befremdlich. Ich wollte, nein ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was mit mir geschah.  
"Bist du schon wach, Jeanna?", rief Mike von unten.  
"Ja", brüllte ich leicht panisch zurück und griff hysterisch zu Handfeger und Schaufel um die Haare weg zu fegen. Schließlich sprang ich gehetzt unter die Dusche.

Die letzten Haare, die nicht im Schlafanzug oder auf dem Boden gelandet waren, sammelten sich im Abfluss. Ich zupfte die Haare heraus und ging mich anziehen.

Meinen Rucksack hatte ich gestern Abend schon gepackt. Darin befanden sich drei paar Unterwäsche und Strümpfe, ein Pullover, ein Sweatshirt und eine Hose zum wechseln, mein Mp3-Player und ein Buch.

Mehr, so hatte ich gehofft, nicht zu brauchen. Ich schlüpfte in mein rotes Kaputzenshirt in dem ich so wunderbar meine Hände verstecken konnte und eine von meinen bequemen Baggy Jeans.  
Nachdem Mike ein zweites und ein drittes Mal gerufen hatte, musste ich wohl nach Unten gehen.

Meine Beine wollten mir nicht recht gehorchen, als ich, den Rucksack geschultert langsam die Treppen hinunterschlich.  
Im Flur fiel mein Blick unwillkürlich auf die Familienfotos an der Wand.

Bilder aus Tagen, als alles noch so wunderbar in Ordnung war.

Mike meine Mutter und ich im Urlaub in Florida, die Hochzeitsbilder. Bilder von meiner Einschulung.  
Es würde niemals wieder so werden. Ich schluckte.  
Meine ganze Welt war sowieso schon auf den Kopf gestellt und jetzt geschah auch noch all dieses schreckliche mit mir...

Mike sah mich verstohlen von der Seite an. Natürlich konnte er es jetzt genau sehen, dass mit mir etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. An diesem Morgen war es schon so sichtbar, dass ich ganz anders war- Anders als er.  
Ich versuchte, so cool wie es nur irgend ging, durch die Küche zu schlendern und mich auf meinen Platz zu setzen.  
Was er wohl dachte?  
Ich fröstelte.  
Stumm saß ich da, den Rucksack zwischen meinen Knien und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
Mike war blass. Er setzte sich mir gegenüber und nahm meine Hand seine. Eine vertikale Falte bildete sich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit auf seiner Stirn.  
"Du verlässt mich nun wohl auch", sagte er leise und versuchte meinem Blick auszuweichen.  
"Mike, ich bin doch bald wieder daheim!", sagte ich erschrocken, "diese blöde Untersucherrei dauert doch höchsten ein paar Tage."  
Er nickte nur.  
"Vermutlich...werde ich eine ziemlich schäge Haarfarbe haben, aber Haare kann man ja färben-", sagte ich leise und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.  
Er lächelte bemüht und sah nicht aus, als würde er eine Sekunde glauben, dass es bei einer exotischen Haarfarbe bleiben würde.  
Schließlich stand er auf und atmete tief ein.   
"Vermutlich machen wir uns alle einen Kopf um- um ungelegte Eier nicht wahr?"  
"Es wird schon alles gut gehen", sagte ich trotzig und umarmte mich selbst."und wenn nicht?...Bin ich dann hier nicht mehr willkommen?"  
Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.  
"Jeannie", Mike sah erschrocken aus,"wie kannst du nur eine Sekunde so denken?Du bist doch immer noch ein Teil von dieser Familie--"  
"Von dem, was davon übrig ist", antwortete ich leise.  
Mike seufzte bitter.  
"Ja von dem was noch übrig ist..."  
"Schon gut..", ich stand ebenfalls auf und sah ihn an. "Nimmst du mich noch einmal in den Arm, Mike?"  
Er nickte, kam auf mich zu und schloss mich fest in seine Arme. Mir war wirklich zum heulen zumute. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht weggehen. Aber ich wollte auch nicht hier bleiben und in Ungewissheit warten.  
"Was immer auch geschehen mag", flüsterte Mike in mein Ohr, während er mich festhielt,"Was auch immer passiert. Du bist hier Zuhause. Vergiss das nie." Dann löste er die Umarmung, umfasste meine Oberarme und sah mich ernst an.  
"Komm mir bitte in einem Stück zurück."  
Ich nickte ernsthaft und lächelte ein wenig: "Jawohl"  
Er deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür.  
"Mach das du wegkommst, dein Vater müsste jeden Moment mit dem Wagen kommen und ich habe versprochen, das du pünktlich sein wirst."

Ich hatte mit Mike ausgemacht, dass ich allein warten wollte und ihm war das nur recht.  
Abschiedsszenen vor fremden Leuten war noch niemals unser Ding gewesen.  
An der Tür drehte ich mich noch einmal um-  
"Ich hab dich lieb, Mike", sagte ich und sah ihn an.

"Ich dich auch Kleine. Lass von dir hören, wenn du Bescheid weißt, ja?", sagte er und lächelte schief.

Es hatte wieder zu schneien angefangen. Schnee bedeckte die Autos am Strassenrand und hatte den Asphalt vollständig bedeckt. Die Straßenlaternen leuchteten noch und hinter den allerwenigsten Fenstern war bereits Licht. Niemand, der nicht unbedingt musste, war um diese Zeit am Samstag Morgen noch nicht auf der Straße. Ich kam mir plötzlich allein und winzig vor.  
Obwohl ich eigentlich vorhatte, nur ein paar Tage weg zubleiben, spürte ich wohl irgendwie, das ich für lange Zeit weggehen würde.  
Das Leben würde auch ohne mich weitergehen. Little Falls brauchte mich nicht- Aber ich brauchte Little Falls. Jeden Stein, jeden Baum kannte ich hier. Für einen Fremden, jemanden wie meinen Vater, war es irgendeine anonyme Kleinstadt. Für mich aber war es mein Zuhause.

Das Geräusch eines herannahenden Autos riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Erstaunt zog ich die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Eine schwarze Strechlimo in unserer Gegend war in etwa so ungewöhnlich wie ein Pinguin am Nordpol.  
Sie bog in unsere Straße ein und hielt schließlich direkt vor unserer Haustür.  
Der Fahrer Stieg aus und ich lief vollkommen verwundert die Stufen zu Straße herunter. Der Fahrer, stilvoll in Chauffeurs-Uniform öffnete mir die Tür und konnte sich ein kleines amüsiertes Lächeln über mein erstauntes Gesicht nicht verkneifen.  
"Miss Tilby, wie ich annehme?"  
Ich nickte nur stumm und sah vorsichtig in den Wagen.  
Wissen und erleben sind zwei Paar grundverschiedene Schuhe.

Natürlich wusste ich ja jetzt wer mein Vater war und eigentlich wusste ich auch wie er aussehen würde. Ich hatte ihn ja schon im Fernsehen gesehen. Gestern Abend, als Mike längst dachte, ich läge im Bett, hatte ich sogar noch nach ihm gegoogelt.

Ich hatte herausgefunden, das er mehrere Doktortitel innehatte und wann er geboren war. Er war ein knappes Jahr jünger als Mike.  
Natürlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen erwachsen und so normal wie nur irgend möglich zu reagieren.  
Als ich nun zaghaft in den Wagen rutschte und Secretary McCoy in Wirklichkeit vor mir saß, wollte mir das aber so gar nicht gelingen.  
Der beinahe sechs Fuß große befellte Mann, der da in seinem hübschen Anzug vor mir saß und mich anlächelte, war wirklich.

Und es verschlug mir ganz einfach die Sprache.  
"Guten Morgen Jeanna,", sagte er freundlich,"ich dachte mir, wenn der Grund unserer Fahrt nicht wirklich angenehm ist, sollten wir wenigstens bequem Reisen."  
Ich nickte stumm und setzte mich im größtmöglichen Abstand in den Wagen.

Der Chauffeur schloss die Tür hinter mir und ich stellte den Rucksack zwischen meine Knie.  
Dann stieg auch der Chauffeur ein und die Limousine setzte sich sanft in Bewegung.

So zu reisen war in der Tat angenehmer als mit unserem VW, wäre da nicht dieser große blaue Mann mir schräg gegenüber gewesen, hätte es mir glatt gefallen können.  
Hank McCoy ließ die Trennscheibe zwischen dem Fahrer und uns hochfahren.

Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte nicht so ein starkes Bedürfnis gehabt ihn an zustarren, aber er war einfach so seltsam. Und er war mein Vater- was mich auf ziemlich drastische Weise daran erinnerte, was der Grund für diese Reise war.  
Natürlich war ihm klar, was in meinem Kopf vorging und er seufzte.  
"Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn du mich anschaust, Jeanna. Zum einen bin es gewöhnt und zum anderen wollen wir beide uns ja auch richtig kennen lernen."  
Wo war nur meine berüchtigte Schlagfertigkeit?  
Ich nickte stumm wie ein Fisch und glotzte weiter.  
So schwiegen wir uns eine ganze Weile an.

"Wie...wie fühlt es sich an?", fragte ich nach einer Weile ziemlich verschämt und kaute an meiner Unterlippe.  
Hank zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Was jetzt genau?"

_So zu sein wie du..._

Oh nein, natürlich sprach ich es nicht aus. Verlegen zuckte ich mit den Schultern.  
"Dein Fell"  
Er sah ein wenig erstaunt aus aber er sagte verschmitzt:"Ich vermute...wie Fell. Wenn du willst kannst du es gern mal berühren..."  
Unsicher sah ich ihn an.  
"Einfach so?"  
"Oh ja, einfach so- wieso denn nicht?"

Er schob den Ärmel seines Jacketts in die Höhe und ich rutschte langsam näher heran.  
Meine Hand zitterte, als ich seinen Arm berührte.  
Es war wirklich ganz weich und schön anzufassen. Ganz anders als ich erwartet hatte.  
Mein Vater lächelte.  
"Siehst du...ich beiße gar nicht-"  
Schüchtern und ein bisschen ruhiger lächelte ich zurück und begab mich-wo ich ihm nun schon so Nahe war, auf Entdeckungstour.  
Ich sah mir seine Hände an.

Sie waren unglaublich groß und seine Fingernägel - nun ja, eigentlich waren es mehr Krallen als Nägel. Härter und dicker als jeden Fingernagel den ich in meinem Leben gesehen hatte.  
"Brauchst du für die Nägel eigentlich einen Waffenschein?", fragte ich mutiger und grinste dämlich.  
"Hey", maulte er im Scherz,"ich Sie extra für dich gestutzt"  
"Wirklich?", fragte ich ziemlich beunruhigt. Wie würdensie aussehen, wenn sie ihre natürliche Länge erreichten?  
Er nickte.  
"Wegen der Arbeit kürze ich mir sie eigentlich immer auf ein Minimum herunter, die meisten Leute sind auch ohne die volle Länge meiner Nägel geschockt genug, über mein extravagantes Aussehen."  
Das erschreckte mich dann doch ein wenig.  
"Eigentlich sind sie unglaublich praktisch- zumindest wenn mal wieder der Verschluss am Tetrapack abgeht oder wenn man gerade keinen Schraubendreher zu Hand hat."  
Er lachte und zeigte eher zufällig sein Raubtier-Gebiß.  
Mir war nicht klar gewesen, das er solche Zähne hatte. Vermutlich war das ein Feature was die Medien ungern in den Vordergrund rückten.  
"Wärst du mir sehr böse, wenn ich sagen würde.. ich suchte nach einem moderaten Ausdruck für das, was ich gerade empfand."Das du ganz schön Respekt-einflößend bist..?"  
"Nun, ein wenig Respekt-einflößend zu sein, ist gewiss nicht nicht das schlechteste-", zwinkerte. "Zumindest stellt es sicher, dass ich mich hin und wieder bei meiner pupertierenden Tochter durchsetzen könnte...Wenn ich das wollte- versteht sich-"

Ich war fasziniert, erschrocken und neugierig auf eine Art, die mir sonst eigentlich recht fremd ist. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl nur ein einziges Mal zuvor gehabt.  
Als ich zwölf war, war ich für einige Tage bei meiner Tante Hannah und meinem Onkel zu Besuch gewesen gewesen.  
Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut und mir auch nichts dabei gedacht, als wir zum Schwimmen zum See gefahren waren. Doch dann zog sich meine Tante aus und legte fein säuberlich ihr falsches Bein zur Seite und wickelte den Schoner von ihrem Stumpf.

Beim Anblick dieses Stumpfes hatte ich exakt dieses Gefühl, was ich gerade bei meinem Vater hatte.  
Es war irgendwie unnatürlich erschreckend und zur gleichen Zeit faszinierend.  
Obwohl es ja kein Geheimnis war, das meine Tante eine Prothese hatte, fand ich es in diesem speziellen Moment verstörend und unheimlich.  
Aber mein Vater war ja nicht behindert oder so etwas in der Art.  
Er war einfach anders. Ein Mutant.  
_  
Wie ich_.

Ich versuchte krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, warum ich heute in diesem Wagen saß.  
Glücklicherweise war mein Vater sensibel genug um zu erahnen, dass es mir bei dem Gedanken an den Grund unseres Ausflugs, alles andere als wohl war.

Er vermied das Thema so weit wie es nur eben ging. Stattdessen plauderte er über alles mögliche und ich hatte zum ersten Mal, dass Gefühl, das er wirklich ganz nett war.  
Vielleicht gar nicht so spießig und erwachsen- wie ich angenommen hatte, als er gestern an unserem Küchentisch gesessen hatte.  
So verging die Zeit beinahe wie im Flug.  
Wir bogen in die Graymalkin Lane ein und fuhren schließlich auf den Vorplatz eines beeindruckenden alten Herrenhaus. Es war fast eine Burg, mit seinen Starken, nun schneebedeckten Mauern. Die Weinranke am Turm, die jetzt von Schnee bedeckt war, leuchtete im Herbst bestimmt in wunderschönstem rot gelb und braun.  
"Mein Gott, was ist das?", fragte ich erstaunt.  
"Das",antwortete mein Vater stolz und beinahe verträumt,"das ist das Xavier Institute"


	6. Im Institute

Es schneite immer noch wie verrückt. Aber selbst bei diesem Wetter wirkte dieses Haus unglaublich.  
Ich hatte natürlich in meinem Leben noch nie etwas vom Xavier Institute gehört. Woher auch?

Mein Vater erklärte mir, das es eigentlich eine Schule sei.Seine alte Schule, wie er nicht ganz ohne Stolz zugab.  
War das wirklich eine Schule? Es kam mir reichlich eigenartig vor, das mein Vater ausgerechnet hierher gefahren war um herauszufinden was mit mir los war. Sollte man dazu nicht eigentlich in ein Krankenhaus oder etwas vergleichbares fahren?

Hank erklärte mir, das die Schule über genau die Einrichtung verfügen würde, die er benötigte, um festzustellen, was eigentlich los war- und das es hier viel schöner und angenehmer sei als in einem gewöhnlichen Krankenhaus.

„Außerdem wird hier niemand dumme Fragen stellen und ich kann alles benutzen ohne lange darum zu bitten", fügte er hinzu.

Durch das dichte Schneetreiben konnte ich sehen, dass wir bereits erwartet wurden.  
Am Eingangstor wartete ein kahlköpfiger Mann unbestimmten Alters im Rollstuhl und eine dunkelhaarige schlanke Frau auf uns.  
Wir stiegen aus dem Auto und stampften durch den Schnee den beiden entgegen.  
Hank schien die Frau, die sich mir als Anne Ghazikhanian vorstellte, nur oberflächlich zu kennen.

Sie lächelte gab mir die Hand und meinte:"Aber hier nennen mich sowieso nur alle Nurse Annie-oder schlicht Annie. Ich bin die Krankenschwester."

Die Begrüßung mit dem offensichtlichen Leiter des Institutes fiel dagegen deutlich herzlicher, und persönlicher aus.  
Er gab mir auch die Hand und sagte:"Ich freue mich, dich kennen zulernen, Jeannette. Mein Name ist Professor Xavier. Ich leite diese Schule."  
Dann betrachtete er meine Hände. Es wäre ja auch ein Wunder gewesen, wenn sie ihm nicht sofort aufgefallen wären. Jedem fielen zuerst meine Hände auf.  
Er wechselte einen kurzen, erstaunlich intensiven Blick mit meinem Vater, dem dieser Blick ein amüsiertes Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte.  
Ich kannte Hank natürlich noch viel zu wenig, um wirklich zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war, aber ich hatte den Eindruck das er kurz davor war laut aufzulachen.  
Was ging denn hier gerade ab? Hatte ich irgendetwas entscheidendes Verpasst?

Nun war ich erst recht verwirrt. 

Wir gingen mit den beiden ins Haus und ich fragte mich, ob Professor gerade heute Morgen seine Glatze rasiert hatte um sie derart perfekt hin zubekommen oder ob diese MeisterProper- Frisur natürlich war.  
Von Innen war das Gebäude mindestens genauso beeindruckend.  
Jede Menge Holz-Vertäfelungen, wunderschöne Fenster und teurer Boden. Alles sah richtig elegant und teuer aus- aber vor allem alt. Wenn dieses Haus von Professor Xaviers Familie erbaut worden war, dann bestimmt schon vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit. Es musste einen Haufen Geld kosten, diese Schule zu betreiben. Allein die Heizkosten mussten immens sein. Bestimmt war es nicht billig hier zur Schule zu gehen.  
Ein Haufen Schüler lief schnatternd durch die Gänge. Ich fand das ziemlich ungewöhnlich, denn immerhin war Samstag.  
Fuhren diese Kids nicht am Wochenende Heim zur Familie? Was mich am meisten erstaunte war, dass keiner der Schüler ernsthaft Notiz von uns zu nehmen schien, obwohl ja mein Vater durchaus ungewöhnlich anzuschauen war.  
So blieb ich ein wenig hinter den anderen und sah mich erstaunt und fasziniert um.  
Mein Vater drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte.  
"Für den Fall, das du dich wundern solltest. Alle Schüler hier sind Mutanten..."  
Alle?  
Ich fand nicht, das auch nur einer dieser Kinder, die unsbisher begegnet waren, auf den ersten Blick irgendwie außergewöhlich aussahen oder sich außergewöhnlich benahmen.Keines sah aus wie mein Vater und keines warf mit Feuerbällen oder lief schneller als ein gewöhnliches Kind, wie die Tyopen aus dem Fernsehen.

Eigentlich wirkten sie wie ganz normale Schüler. Mit ganz normalen Schülernöten.Die Gesprächsfetzen, die ich auffing hörten sich auch nicht anders an als auf meiner Schule. Wenn es wirklich stimmte, das alle Schüler Mutanten waren,vielleicht waren Mutanten ja eigentlich gar nicht so anders und außergewöhnlich, wie ich bisher immer gedacht hatte- Leute die noch freakiger waren wie ich...

Überrascht und ziemlich nachdenklich blieb ich stehen und sah mich um. Nichts aber auch gar nichts schien darauf hinzudeuten, das diese Kinder anders waren...

Das mein Vater dennoch recht hatte, sollte ich gleich darauf allerdings am eigenen Leib erfahren.  
Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen- vielleicht so alt wie ich oder etwas älter kam den Gang herunter gestürzt und war ziemlich unaufmerksam. Unglücklicherweise war ich in der Mitte eines Kreuzgangs stehen geblieben und genau wie ich, achtete sie nicht ein bisschen auf den Weg. Theoretisch hätte sie mich also eigentlich voll umrennen müssen. Aber genau das geschah erstaunlicherweise nicht.

Sie rannte, wie eine Erscheinung, ein Geist einfach durch mich hindurch!Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, denn es kribbelte ein wenig.  
Sie selbst drehte sich nur kurz um, grinste verlegen und murmelte:"Entschuldigung" Dann setzte ihren Weg durch die nächste Wand fort.

Ich war so perplex, dass ich mit offenen Mund auf die dunkle Holzvertäfelung starrte, wo sie gerade verschwunden war.  
"Kitty Pryde", kommentierte der Professor lapidar das erstaunliche Ereignis mehr zu meinem Vater als zu mir.  
Mein Vater nickte.  
"Oh dieses Mädchen. Ich erinnere mich", meinte mein Vater und sah auch kurz auf die Vertäfelung wo das Mädchen wie ein Geist hindurch gelaufen war.  
"Ganz schön abgefahren...", murmelte ich, als ich meine Sprache endlich wiedergefunden hatte. Ich holte die anderen, die schon ein Stück voraus den Gang heruntergegangen waren ein.  
"Daran gewöhnt man sich aber hier schnell...", meinte mein Vater freundlich und legte mir vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Es war zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung vollkommen in Ordnung, ja sogar ganz angenehm.   
An ihn, dachte ich erstaunt, gewöhnte ich mich -offensichtlich- langsam auch.

Wir kamen an einem Fahrstuhl an und Annie drückte einen Knopf zu einer Etage im Keller.  
Als wir aus dem Fahrstuhl traten, hatte ich das Gefühl, eine völlig neue Welt zu betreten. Im Gegensatz zu dem Rest des Hauses, dass so elegant und altmodisch war, wirkte hier alles hypermodern und futuristisch.  
Seltsame Neonbleuchtung, übergroße quadratische blaue Wandfliesen gebürstes Metall und Türen die sich mit einem Zischen öffneten, ergaben zusammen mit dem spiegelblank geputzten Böden einen extrem Kontrast zum Rest des Hauses. Ich hatte so etwas noch niemals außerhalb eines Science Fiction Films gesehen und hatte das Gefühl es hätte mich auf ein Raumschiff verschlagen, das unter dieser Burg im Boden vergraben lag.  
"Wer war hier Innenarchitekt- Mr. Spock?", fragte ich erstaunt und mir war ein wenig unwohl.

Mein Vater lachte vergnügt.  
"Wenn du wüsstest, was sich sonst noch in diesem Keller, sogar noch unter unsern Füßen befindet, dann würdest du wohlmöglich noch glauben, was du da fragst."

So versuchte ich mich wenn möglich nicht allzusehr zu wundern oder beunruhigt zu sein und nahm diesen Kommentar erst einmal so hin. Ganz gelang mir es allerdings dann doch nicht.  
Was befand sich unter unseren Füßen, dass mein Vater so etwas sagte? Was war das überhaupt für eine eigenartiger Ort?

Wir kamen auf die Krankenstation, die in der Tat außerordentlich gut ausgestattet war.  
Nicht eine Sekunde wäre ich darauf gekommen, das dies die Krankenstation einer Schule war.  
In der Passic Valley High bestand die Krankenstation aus einem Raum, in dem eine Liege und ein Medizinschrank stand. Hier war das anders.  
Es gab alles, was es in einem Krankenhaus gab, wenn natürlich auch nicht für hunderte von Patienten ausgelegt, sondern nur für einige Leute.

Leider wurde es nun doch unvermeidlich, über den Grund meines Hierseins ernsthaft nachzudenken.  
Während der Professor offensichtlich beschäftigt war und sich bald nach oben verabschiedete, begann für mich die Untersuchung- Und in der Tat führte die mein Vater höchstselbst aus.  
Annie assistierte ihm.  
Was nun folgte, erinnerte mich nur allzu schmerzhaft an die vielen Untersuchungen, die meine Mutter damals hatte in Peterson, im Krankenhaus, übersich ergehen lassen hatte.  
Annie nahm mir Blut ab.

Mein Gehör und meine Augen wurden getestet.

Sie röntgten meine Arme und und meine Schultern, Sowie meine Wirbelsäule.

Meine Reflexe wurden getestet und mein Vater bat mich, mich bis auf die Unterwäsche auszuziehen, damit er mich abhorchen und ansehen konnte.

Verstohlen betrachtete ich meine Spiegelung. Ich sah ja beinahe normal aus, wenn man von den Haaren einmal absah.  
Ein untergewichtiges, dreizehnjähriges Mädchen mit Brille und Zahnspange.  
Mein Spiegelbild war nicht besonders aufregend oder besonders hübsch-aber es war _mein_ Spiegelbild.  
Natürlich hatte ich den Blick gesehen, den Mein Vater und Annie gewechselt hatte, als sich die die Röntgenbilder angesehen hatten. Für mich sah das alles nicht außergewöhnlich aus.  
Eine Schulter und ein Arm eine Wirbelsäule eben. Aber ganz offensichtlich war eben etwas nicht so normal. Ich wagte nicht zu fragen.  
Außerdem fühlte ich ja deutlich, das mit mir etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.  
Unsicher zog ich mich an.  
Mein Vater wollte noch irgendwelche Blutuntersuchungen machen.Einen Gentest-was einen Moment länger dauern würde.

So brachte Annie mich hinauf, in das Büro des Professors.  
Im Fahrstuhl zerbrach meine Zahnspange einfach so in meinem Mund.

Der Druck war schon auf der Fahrt hierher unerträglich gewesen. Verlegen puhlte ich mir die losen Teile aus dem Mund und lächelte Annie unsicher an.

Annie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wir machen den Rest später ab, einverstanden?" Ich nickte verlegen. Mein Rücken tat unglaublich weh. Ich hatte niemals zuvor solche Rückenschmerzen gehabt. Es fiel mir plötzlich unglaublich schwer, mich aufrecht zu halten. Aber ich wollte Annie nicht zeigen, das ich Schmerzen hatte.

Wir kamen im ersten Stock an und ich klopfte schüchtern an der Tür des Professors.  
Er bat mich einzutreten und so öffnete ich ich vorsichtig die Tür.

Es war ein wunderhübsches Arbeitszimmer. Wie im restlichen Haus war viel Holz verarbeitet worden und es gab zwei große Sproßenfenster zum Hof.

Auf einem Tisch vor einem der Fenster standen zwei Teetassen und eine Kanne dampfender Tee auf einem Stöfchen.  
Er bat mich, mich hinzusetzen und ich setzte mich in den großen Ohrensessel, der nahe bei dem Fenster stand.  
Er rollte auf die andere Seite des Tisches und schenkte mir ein.

"Du hast ja jetzt noch nicht allzu viel von der Schule gesehen, Jeanna...",bemerkte er. "Wie ist denn so dein allererster Eindruck?"  
Ich sah aus dem Fenster.  
Draußen schneite es noch immer, als würde es kein Morgen geben.  
Der Himmel wahr zinngrau und dieser wundervolle Garten sah aus wie unter Puderzucker begraben.  
Auf dem großen Hof lieferten sich einige Schüler eine Schneeballschlacht. Fröhlich quietschend bewarfen sie sich mit Schneebällen und lachten.  
Ich hielt mich an meiner heißen Teetasse fest und sah diesen Kindern zu.

Sie sahen so glücklich, so unbeschwert aus.

"Tja...was soll ich sagen? Beeindruckend", antwortete ich leise.  
Was wollte er denn von mir hören? Jeder würde das finden. Es war ein wunderhübsches riesiges Haus- von seinen ganz und gar außergewöhnlichen Bewohner ganz abgesehen.  
Die Schneeballschlacht da unten entwickelte sich gerade zu einem kleinen Gefecht mit moderatem Einsatz von Mutantenkräften.  
Ein blondes Mädchen mit einer roten Daunenjacke warf etwas über die feindlichen Linien, was auf der anderen Seite direkt auf dem Anorak eines anderen explodierte. Die Andere, ein asiatisch assehendes Mädchen, quiekte und wehrte sich mit etwas, das aussah wie Feuerwerk.

In Hogwards, der Zauberschule aus Harry Porter konnte es nicht seltsamer zugehen, dachte ich bei mir. Sogar Geister gab es hier.

Natürlich war mir klar, dass das Mädchen von vorhin keineswegs ein wirkliches Gespenst, wie der fast Kopflose Nick gewesen war, sondern auch nur eine Schülerin. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, ich müsste jeden Moment aus diesem Traum aufwachen und mich daheim in meinem Bett wiederfinden. Alles natürlich mehr als erstaunlich und beeindruckend.  
"Kannst du dir vorstellen, in Zukunft hier ebenfalls zur Schule zu gehen, Jeannette?", fragte Professor Xavier.  
"Wie bitte?", ich drehte mich erschrocken zu ihm um. "Was soll ich denn hier?"  
Die Idee erschien mir unglaublich absurd. Alle hier schienen so unendlich tolle Sachen zu können- sogar der Professor. Mein Vater hatte vorhin bei der Untersuchung erwähnt, dass er Telepath sei- jemand der die Gedanken anderer Leute lesen könne.  
Was dachte er sich nur dabei, ausgerechnet mich so etwas verrücktes zu fragen? Ich konnte doch nichts besonderes. Ich war noch nicht einmal sportlich...Ich war doch nur Jeanna- ein ziemlich normales Mädchen-zu mindestens...  
"Es sieht ja nun mal aus, als würden sich deine Fähigkeiten gerade erst richtig entwickeln-", bemerkte der Professor und faltete die Hände.  
"Super..", stöhnte ich und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut an:"Tolle Fähigkeiten. Eine unglaublich praktisch Sache- besonders bei diesem Wetter. Ich werde bestimmt eine prima Retro-Wolldecke abgeben..."  
"Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang- Mit der Alten Wolldecke?"  
Erschrocken drehte ich mich zur Tür.  
Mein Vater stand dort. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören.  
Er sah nicht besonders gut aus. Angespannt und irgendwie Müde.

Und er hatte gehört was ich da geradeziemlich bösartig von mir gegeben hatte.Ich schämte mich in Grund und Boden. Er kannte mein loses Mundwerk ja noch gar nicht- vermutlich dachte er-  
Verlegen und mit ziemlich rotem Kopf sah ich zuerst ihn an und dann den Professor.  
Er nickte mir zu und die beiden wechselten einen kurzen Blick.  
Dann schloss mein Vater die Tür hinter uns.

Stumm stapften wir durch den Schnee im Park hinter dem Institute.

Die Schüler waren plötzlich verschwunden. Vermutlich waren sie nur zum Essen gegangen. Es war längst Mittag geworden. Oder hatte jemand daran gedreht, das wir unsere Ruhe hatten? Alles war hier so seltsam, so magisch, das ich es durchaus für denkbar hielt.

So hatten wir jetzt den Garten ganz für uns allein.  
Unsicher suchte ich nach der Hand meines Vaters und es tat gut, dass er sie nahm.  
Natürlich bin ich eigentlich längst zu alt für so etwas, aber es tat gut.  
Dieses Mal fühlte es sich besser an. Ganz ohne Handschuh aus Latex.

Echter. Seine große Hand gab mir Halt und Kraft.  
Ich wollte nicht fragen, was herausgekommen war. Vermutlich weil mir auch ohne eine offizielle Bestätigung klar war, was geschehen würde.  
Er blieb stehen und streichelte mir über die Wange.  
Er brauchte es mir nicht zu sagen.

Sein Gesicht sagte alles.

Ich schloss die Augen und obwohl ich nicht weinen wollte, rollten die Tränen über mein Gesicht.  
Ich nickte."Ich.."sagte ich fast unhörbar.."ich habe es gewusst-"  
"Glaub mir...ich habe mir für dich gewünscht, es wäre anders..."  
"Das komplette Programm... alles?Werde ich genau wie du-"  
Er sah mich ernst an und bewegte seinen Kopf beinahe unmerklich.  
Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre jemand mit dem Mixer durchgegangen. Ich sah ihn an und versuchte mir vorzustellen, was es heißen würde.

Das Ganze würde mein Leben vollkommen verändern und weitreichende Konsequenzen haben.

Wie weitreichend, dass konnte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur erahnen. Ich wusste nur, das alles schrecklich anders werden würde.  
Hank nahm mich stumm in den Arm und ich ließ es geschehen. Er war gut das er mich festhielt, denn ich hatte das Gefühl in einen unbekannten Abgrund zu fallen. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Der Boden unter meinen Füßen begann sich zu drehen und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.


	7. Alles wird anders

Niemand sprach, kein Radio lief.

Und dennoch war die unendliche Dunkelheit, in der ich mich befand, erfüllt von unbekannten Geräuschen.

Sirren, Flickern, Klappern, Klopfen Pfeifen und dröhnen.  
Alles vereinigte sich zu einem seltsamen, experimentellen Musikstück.

Lange Zeit lauschte ich den eigenartigen Klängen, als unbeteiligter Zuhörer, ohne das seltsame Treiben zu hinterfragen.  
Dann hörte ich dieses eigenartige Piepsen.

Das Piepsen eines eindeutig elektronischen Gerätes. Irgendeine Maschine.  
Noch konnte ich nichts spüren.

Es war, als wäre mein Körper stumm geschaltet. Aber langsam begann ein weiterer Sinn zu funktionieren.

Ich wurde von einer Welle eigenartigster Gerüche überschwemmt.  
Süßlich, steril, herbe natürlich, künstlich.

Tausend Richtungen auf einmal.

Wo war ich?  
Obwohl ich immer noch nichts sehen konnte, kam es mir vor, als würde ich den Raum kennen in dem ich lag.  
Langsam konnte ich all diese seltsamen Gerüche und Geräusche zuordnen.  
Das hohe Fiepsen musste von Leuchtstoffröhren kommen.

Ich machte einen Lüfter einer Klimaanlage aus.  
Andere von Rechnern. Technische Geräte. Das Tropfen eines Wasserhahns und mein eigenes Herz, dass unruhig schlug.  
Es roch nach Fliesenreiniger, dem teuren antiallergischen Waschmittel, dass meine Großmutter benutzte, dem Toner einer Druckerpatrone, Chlor, und nassen Fell.

Ich roch und hörte das und noch tausend Dinge mehr, die mir vollkommen unbekannt waren.

Warum konnte ich nichts sehen?   
Ich begriff nun, das ich einfach nur meine Augenlider geschlossen hatte. So versuchte sie vorsichtig zu öffnen. Gleich darauf schloss ich sie wieder denn die Welt da draußen war geradezu unerträglich hell.  
Ich unternahm einen zweiten Versuch.  
So starrte ich an die Decke direkt in eine der surrenden hellen Lampen.

Verwirrt versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern, wie um alles in der Welt ich hierher gekommen war.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich erinnerte, dass ich ja in diese seltsame Schule gefahren war.

Das war die Krankenstation-Weil ich... Langsam kehrte Gefühl in den Rest meines Körpers.   
Aber ich konnte mich dennoch nicht wirklich rühren.

Ich versuchte vorsichtig meinen Kopf zu drehen.  
Jetzt begriff ich, warum ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Ich war fixiert. An Händen und Füßen gefesselt.

Aber warum in aller Welt sollte man mich Fesseln war ich vielleicht entführt worden- stimmte die gnze Geschichte gar nicht und...?  
Vorsichtig versuchte ich meine Hände zu bewegen. Ich bewegte vorsichtig meinen Daumen auf meinen Zeigefinger zu.

Die scharfe Spitze meines Daumennagels berührte meinen Zeigefinger. Ich hatte noch niemals wirklich lange Fingernägel gehabt, da war ich mir sicher.  
Es fühlte sich fremd und eigenartig an. Irgendwie als hätte mir jemand Künstliche Nägel angeklebt. Sie waren irgendwie schwerer als die Nägel an die ich mich erinnerte.(jeder der das Nägelkauen aufgibt kennt das-XD- nique)  
Mein Herz begann wild zu schlagen und ich atmete zu schnell und ungleichmäßig.  
_Keine Angst,du wirst sofort erlöst, Jeanna._  
Professor Xavier.  
Es war Professor Xavier, der in meinem Kopf mit mir sprach.  
So ist das also, dachte ich bei mir...Telepathie. Es war komisch, jemandem in meinem Kopf zu haben.  
_Hab keine Angst. Alles wird gut_  
Es war gut. Das war ja schon fast biblisch.

Ich entspannte mich.  
Ich hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung, was er in meinem Kopf anstellte, aber die Panik ebbte ab und ich atmete ruhiger.

Schritte kamen mich zu. Latschen auf glattem harten Boden.  
Dann tauchte Annies Gesicht über mir auf.  
Sie lächelte mich an.  
"Hallo Jeanna, wie geht es dir heute?"  
Ich starrte sie stumm und ziemlich verstört an.  
Was erwartete sie- eine _ehrliche_ Antwort?

_Kurz davor hysterisch zu werden_, dachte ich verzweifelt aber ich öffnete langsam meinen Mund und formte ein tonloses gequältes "Gut" mit meinen trockenen Lippen.  
"Schön, das du jetzt wieder mit mir sprechen kannst, Liebes. Wir haben uns schon ein wenig gesorgt...Der Professor sagt, dass du bereit bist. Wenn du mir also versprichst, keine Dummheiten zu machen oder mir ins Gesicht zu springen, dann mache ich dich jetzt los..."  
Stumm und verständnislos starrte ich sie an.  
Warum sollte ich ihr ins Gesicht springen? Ich war eigentlich nicht der Typ dafür und außerdem tat mir jeder verdammte Muskel in meinem Körper weh.  
Sogar da, wo ich noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass man Muskel haben konnte, hatte ich einen höllischen Kater.

Ich nickte also ernsthaft.  
Sie seufzte und machte sich daran die Fesseln an meinen Knöcheln zu lösen, dann löste sie die Fesseln an den Armen.  
Reflexartig griff ich nach meinen schmerzenden Handgelenken.  
Das waren doch unmöglich meine Arme oder?  
Sie waren viel breiter, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
Natürlich.   
Sie waren mit jeder Menge dunkelblauen weichem Fell bedeckt. Dunkler als das meines Vaters. Verwundert starrte ich meine Krallen an und bewegte meine Finger.  
Ich musste unbedingt etwas trinken, mein Hals fühlte sich so trocken an, als wäre ich tagelang durch die Wüste geirrt.  
"Kann...trinken..?" würgte ich mühsam heraus und mir wurde klar, dass es gewiss ziemlich eigenartig wirken musste, wenn ich nur im entferntesten so aussah, wie ich befürchtete.

_Ich... Tarzan...du Annie_, dachte ich bitter.

Aber letztendlich war mir das wirklich egal- ich musste dringend etwas zu Trinken haben.

"Du solltest dich auf alle Fälle hinsetzen, wenn du etwas trinken möchtest, Jeanna", erklärte Annie und ich richtete mich vorsichtig in eine halbwegs passable Sitzposition auf.  
Unwillkürlich zog ich die Beine an.  
Ich sah Annie gierig zu, wie sie vor meinen Augen ein Glas mit Wasser füllte und mir reichte.

Sie sah irgendwie ramponiert aus.   
Die Schwester hatte ein breites Pflaster und Würgemale am Hals und ihre Arme sahen aus, als würde sie derzeit als Wildüterin im Zoo junge Tiger aufziehen.  
Ihr rechter Arm und die Brust waren offenbar verbunden.

Ich nahm das Glas und trank es in einem Zug gierig aus und hielt es ihr hin, damit sie es erneut füllen konnte.

Nie in meinem Leben hatte ich solch einen Durst gehabt.  
"Nicht so hastig, das ist auch nicht besonders gut für dich!", bat sie.  
Das zweite Glas trank ich etwas weniger schnell und langsam löste sich das Micro Death Valley in meinem Rachen auf.

Nachdem ich alles ausgetrunken hatte, sah ich sie hilflos und unsicher an.  
"Hatten Sie einen Unfall, Annie?", hörte ich mich sagen und es war ein weiterer kleiner Schock Denn meine Stimme klang vollkommen anders, als ich sie in er Erinnerung hatte und das lag nun nicht mehr an einem trockenen Hals...  
Von einer relativ hellen Mädchenstimme zu einer dramatisch rauchigen Colleen Wheeler(Mystique- Xmen Evolution) war schon mehr als eigenartig.

Einen Moment überlegte ich, ob die wundervolle dunkle Stimme meines Vaters wohlmöglich ebenfalls das Resultat seines "Unfalls" war.  
Noch etwas war verdammt merkwürdig und machte das Sprechen nicht viel leichter.  
Vorsichtig fuhr ich mir mit der Zunge an meinen Zähnen entlang.  
Das was ich da fühlte, musste mehr als gruselig aussehen.

"Oh", Annie umfasste mehr intuitiv denn bewusst ihren verbundenen Arm.  
"Das ist nichts." Sie sah verlegen aus.  
"Es sieht viel schlimmer aus als es ist, Jeanna."  
Ihre Reaktion kam mir verdammt eigenartig vor.  
Ein kleines rotes Alarmlämpchen in meinem Inneren leuchtete hell auf und blinkte. Hatte ich etwas damit zu tun? Wieso hatte ich nur dieses seltsame Gefühl...?  
Verlegen fuhr sie sich durch die Haare.  
"Der Professor hat gesagt, er hat vorsichtshalber alle Erinnerungen-", sie stockte, als wüsste sie nicht recht, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
Mit großen Augen sah ich sie an.  
"Komm nicht auf die Idee zu denken, du...", sagte sie- "...Es waren nur die die Schmerzen."  
Ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals.  
Erschrocken schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
"Ich ..ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern und..."  
"Niemand, absolut niemand nimmt an, dass du etwas dafür kannst." unterbrach sie mich beinahe harsch.  
Ich nippelte an meiner Unterlippe während die Krankenschwester die medizinischen Überwachungsgeräte, die um mein Bett herum drapiert waren, zusammen packte.

Wie mochte ich jetzt wohl aussehen?Bestimmt nicht besonders menschlich--  
Ich holte tief Luft und fragte tapfer mit zittriger Stimme:"Ist es sehr Übel?"  
"Die Wunden?", sie lächelte mich an,"Nein Jeanna alles ist schon beinahe verheilt"  
Ich starrte auf meine befellten Knie: "Eigentlich -eigentlich meinte ich etwas anderes..."

Wie fragt man nach dem, was man eigentlich besser nicht wissen möchte?  
Annie sah auf und ließ die Schultern sinken.

Sie schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
"Jeanna...letztendlich kannst du dir sicher denken, das du deinem Vater ähnlich siehst-"  
Mein Magen fühlte sich an als hätte ich Wackersteine gefrühstückt.   
Was hatte ich erwartet? Ich wusste ja...  
Verzweifelt starrte ich auf meine Hände.  
Annie seufzte.  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass es eine Frage ist, die dir auf dem Herzen liegt. Wenn du es also nicht mehr aushalten kannst, dann geh nach schauen- Das Bad ist gleich links."

"Ich kann Aufstehen?", fragte ich überrascht.Ich dachte ich hätte mich verhört. Langes Liegen war ja nicht besonders förderlich, für die Beinmuskeln.  
"Du kannst- und wie..", sagte Annie eine Spur zu düster.  
"Aber...wie...wie lange habe ich denn hier gelegen?"  
Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, das diese Veränderung innerhalb von Tagen geschehen war.  
Die Schwester überlegte.  
"_Wenn_ du gelegen hast...etwa zwei, zweieinhalb Monate..."  
Mir wurde ganz eigenartig zumute. Wenn du gelegen hast..  
"Das heißt ich habe gar nicht hier gelegen...?", fragte ich vorsichtig- ich konnte mich an nichts, absolut gar nichts erinnern.  
Annie schüttelte den Kopf und schob mit den Sachen davon.  
"Was...was habe ich dann in dieser Zeit gemacht?"  
Annie drehte sich nicht um, aber sie murmelte:"Uns allen gezeigt, das du ein richtiges kleines Biest bist"

Mir war speiübel.

Vermutlich hatte ich es nicht anders verdient mit dieser wenig schmeichelhaften Bezeichnung betitelt zu werden.  
_Bitte Mama weck' mich aus diesem Alptraum, sag das das Frühstück fertig ist, bitte..._  
Ich betrachtete meine immer noch großen, immer noch merkwürdigen Füße, die nun auch noch behaart auf der Oberseite waren.

_Ach_, dachte ich sarkastisch, _Tolkin hätte bestimmt seine Freude an mir gehabt..._  
Ich wackelte mit den Zehen.

Auch dort hatte ich Krallen.  
"Sie meinen, ich kann wirklich aufstehen?", rief ich nach hinten.  
"Klar kannst du, du bist ja schließlich nicht krank! Ich bring nur kurz die Sachen weg, dann hol ich dir was zum Duschen"  
Schon klar, ich hatte mir schon gedacht, das ich es war, die nach ollem Fell müffelte..

Vorsichtig stellte ich mich auf meine Füße.

Der Boden war kalt und glatt. Stehen konnte ich schon- irgendwie. Aber, ich hatte, wie ich feststellen musste, ein deutlich grundlegenderes Problem.  
Ich konnte _nicht_ aufrecht stehen.

OK. Gar nicht, war jetzt vielleicht auch etwas übertrieben.  
Wenn ich mich hochzog konnte ich zumindest irgendwie auf zwei Beinen stehen, aber es sah vermutlich etwa so aus, als wäre ich ich eine bucklige Oma_. Oder ein Gorilla..._

Und es tat weh. So sehr, dass ich überlegte, Annie von meinem Problem zu erzählen.

Ich entschloss mich dagegen.  
Vielleicht, so hoffte ich war ich wirklich nur total verspannt.Eine Dusche konnte in diesem Fall wirklich Wunder wirken.   
Da Annie ja nicht im Raum war und auch sonst niemand zusah, vor dem ich mich hätte blamieren können, nutzte ich die Gunst der Stunde.  
In einer Art Gorillagang unter Einsatz meiner Hände trollte ich mich in Richtung Badezimmer.  
Das funktionierte geradezu perfekt und tat überhaupt nicht so entsetzlich weh.   
Es funktionierte _erschreckend gut_.  
Ein bisschen unheimlich war es schon, denn es fühlte sich an als hätte ich mich nie anders fortbewegt.  
Am angenehmsten war es, sich auf die mittleren Fingerglieder zu stützen.  
Eigentlich,das wusste ich, hätte es nicht funktionieren _dürfen_, aber meine Hände und Füße waren ja schon immer seltsam gewesen.

Ich öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer und unvermittelt wurde ich mich der Realität konfrontiert, denn ausgerechnet an der Wand gegenüber befand sich ein mannshoher Spiegel.

Obwohl ich natürlich genau wusste, das ich mich verändert hatte, dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis ich wirklich realisierte, dass ich dieses Ding im Spiegel war.  
Erschrocken schlug ich die Hände vors Gesicht und sagte-besser schrie- nur ein einziges Wort:  
"_Scheisse_"  
Als ich mich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte, näherte ich mich langsam dem Spiegel. Unter dem weißen Baumwollnachthemd war ich vollständig blau und hatte nahezu überall Fell. Meine Haare waren unglaublich gewachsen, was mir schon vorher aufgefallen war.  
Im Aufgerichteten Zustand mussten sie locker über die Hüften reichen. Jetzt wo ich hockte, berührten sie fast den Boden. Die Spitzen waren immernoch braun, aber wurden zum Kopf hin immer blauer.  
Mein Körper sah nicht im entferntesten aus, als hätte ich zwei Monate in der Krankenstation gelegen. Nein. Eher als hätte ich im letzten Jahr jeden Tag fünf Stunden oder mehr, in irgendeinem Fitnessraum verbracht.  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich erneut mich aufzurichten, aber unglücklicherweise war nur allzu deutlich, dass meine Unfähigkeit zu Stehen nicht die Folge des langen Liegens war.  
Vielmehr hatten sich meine Wirbelsäule und mein Becken verschoben-und damit auch mein Körperschwerpunkt.

Zudem waren meine Arme einfach zu lang.  
Ich starrte auf mein Spiegelbild und schluckte schwer.

In letzter Konsequenz würde es bedeuten das...Ich würde niemals wieder laufen-zumindest nicht wie ein Mensch.

_Im allerschlimmsten Fall. _  
Verwundert fiel mir auf, das ich so etwas wie einen Busen hatte.  
Mein Gesicht sah anders aus- aber das lag hauptsächlich an der gewöhnungsbedürftigen Farbe. Mein Unterkiefer war stärker definiert und meine unteren Eckzähne leicht über die Oberlippe. Meine Ohren waren- wie ich befürchtet hatte- spitz und ziemlich groß.  
Ich setzte mich mutlos auf die Fliesen.

Wie sollte, wie konnte ich jemals so klarkommen?  
Wütend und verzweifelt fletschte ich meine Zähne um entsetzt ein Stück zurück zuweichen.

Diese Zähne waren echt der Hammer.  
"Na Jeanna", sagte Annie als sie gutgelaunt das Badezimmer betrat,"Alles Klar?"  
Ich starrte sie düster durch den Spiegel an und fletschte meine beeindruckenden Zähne.  
"Scheisse!"  
Anne seufzte.  
"Na dann ist ja in Ordnung. Ich dir viel Spaß beim duschen", sagte sie betont gleichmütig.  
"Welchen Teil von "Scheisse" haben sie nicht verstanden? knurrte ich wütend.  
Ich hatte nicht übel Lust, ihr nur wegen des dummen Kommentars meine Krallen und Zähne im Vollbesitz meiner Geistigen Kräfte in den Hals zu rammen.

Nur für ihre dämliche Reaktion.

Aber natürlich machte ich das nicht.  
Was hätte es gebracht? Überhaupt nichts. Außerdem war ich viel zu niedergeschlagen, um wirklich auszuflippen.  
Ich würde ja eh nichts daran ändern. Nichts würde das.

_Nie wieder_.

Also streckte ich ihm meinen ausgestreckten Mittelfinger entgegen und trollte mich in Richtung der Duschkabine. Diesmal war es mir sowas von egal, ob sie sah, dass ich meine Hände zur Hilfe nahm oder nicht.

Sie schien ja nach dem tollen Kommentar von vorhin, eh für irgendein Vieh zu halten.

Biest pah, dachte ich verzweifelt- wie oft ich das wohl den Rest meines Lebens an den Kopf geworfen bekommen werde... 

Es wurde die längste Dusche meines Lebens.  
Das warme Wasser vermischte sich mit meinen Tränen.  
Ich war ein Freak und würde es für den Rest meines Lebens bleiben. Ein Freak? Ein Monster.  
Klar, Selbstmord war eine Option. Massenweise Leute hatten sich bestimmt wegen deutlich weniger ins Jenseits befördert, da war ich mir sicher.

Aber das war einfach nicht mein Ding.

Jetzt einfach so aufzugeben kam mir reichlich feige vor.  
Ich bin nicht der Typ, der so schnell bei gibt. Nein. Warum sollte sich plötzlich etwas daran geändert haben?

Ich dachte an meinen Vater. Er hatte mich einfach hier allein gelassen, oder? Wie konnte er nur!   
Verdammt, warum war ausgerechnet er mein Vater? Hätte es nicht jemand anderes sein können, Irgendwer? Vielleicht doch der Penner, den meine Großmutter in ihm gesehen hatte.Zumindestens wäre mir dann dies hier alles erspart geblieben...  
Dann wäre ich zumindest jetzt kein blauer Freak für den Rest meines Lebens.

_Genau wie er._

Wie kam er damit nur zurecht?

Nein er kam ja nicht nur zurecht- er war erstaunlich erfolgreich, oder?  
Wenn_ er _dass konnte, konnte ich das vielleicht auch?  
Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung ballte ich meine Fäuste.  
Nein. Ich würde mich nicht unterkriegen lassen.  
_Ich kann dass  
Ich schaff dass  
-irgendwie_  
Besonders Annie würde ich es zeigen. Diese unsensible, dumme Pute.  
Ich schloss endlich den Hahn.

Mein Fell trocken zu bekommen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit- zumindest nicht mit einem einzelnen Badelaken.


	8. Die Zeitreisende

Ich sah vielleicht aus wie ein Monster- aber innen drin dachte ich- innen drin bin ich doch noch die gleiche Jeanna. Oder?  
Unsicher starrte ich wieder in den großen Spiegel, als ob dort die Antwort eingraviert wäre.

Das Vieh- was mir dort entgegen starrte sah fremd und unheimlich aus.

Das Ding im Spiegel machte ein ziemlich grimmiges Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn ich ich das alles überhaupt irgendwie durchstehen wollte, musste ich ich mich vernünftig, irgendwie rational verhalten.  
Ich wollte keineswegs auch nur eine Sekunde, das jemand glauben könne- ich wäre so wie ich aussah. Nein.  
Plötzlich schoss mir ein seltsamer Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
War das der Grund warum mein Vater im Fernsehen, immer so so abgehoben rüber kam?  
Das er so formell war?  
Bei der Autofahrt war er witzig und schlagfertig gewesen, gar nicht so...politikermässig...Auch hier- trotzt der ganzen furchtbaren Nachrichten, war er viel ungezwungener gewesen- zumindest ungezwungener, als bei Mike.

Vielleicht, so dachte ich bei mir, muss man einfach seiner Umwelt klar machen, das man eben jemand war, den man durchaus genauso erst nehmen konnte, wie jeden anderen.Hier wussten die Leute gewiss, das Hank auch nur ein Mann war der zufällig blau befellt war, aber wenn man sich in Washington bewegte- als Secretary zwischen all diesen Leuten. All diese Presse...

Vermutlich war es nicht gerade leicht, machen Leuten eindeutig klar zu machen, das man eigentlich kein Freak war, sondern ein Bürger wie sie-

Wo steckte er überhaupt?  
Für seine Karriere war es bestimmt nicht so förderlich, wenn jemand erfuhr, das er eine uneheliche Tochter hatte- die zudem auch noch ebenfalls so ein blaues Ding war-  
Hatte er mich deswegen hierher gebracht und nicht in ein öffentliches Krankenhaus? War dies der Ort wo man hingebracht wurde, wenn man_ unerwünscht_ war?  
Ich konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verdenken.

Er kannte mich ja nicht.

Vierzehn Jahre hatte meine Mutter über meine Existenz geschwiegen.

Warum sollte er sich jetzt noch ernsthaft dafür interessieren, was aus mir wurde?

Er hatte dafür gesorgt, das ich an einem Ort war, wo ich wohl halbwegs- auch in diesem Zustand- sicher war.  
Er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt.  
Bestimmt war ihm das Ganze sowieso schon ziemlich unangenehm.  
Wer, wer in aller Welt würde mich schon in diesem Zustand überhaupt gern haben? Der Satz:"Nur ihre Mutter würde sie lieben, passte auf mich ja nun leider ziemlich genau- unglücklicherweise war meine Mutter tot- und nach alle dem was Hank angedeutet hatte, wäre sie auch bestimmt nicht erbaut gewesen, zu hören, was mit mir geschehen war. Ich hegte meine Zweifel ob sie mich noch lieben würde...Großer Gott. Wie gut, dass sie nicht wusste, was mit mir passiert war-

Das Geschöpf im Spiegel griff wütend nach dem metallenden Haltegriff und zog sich in die Höhe.  
Ich werde gehen.

Aufrecht, beschloss ich zornig.  
_Glaub ja nicht, das ich aufgebe. Nicht so. Du wirst tun, was __**ich**__ will, du Tier. _

_Ich kann laufen, wie ein verdammter Mensch. Ich bin ein Mensch!Auch wenns nicht danach aussieht-_  
Mit ein wenig Anstrengung und unter Schmerzen, schaffte ich es mich in eine halbwegs akzeptale aufrechte Stellung zu bringen.

Ich öffnete die Tür und seufzte beim Anblick der langen Strecke die ich wohl oder übel nun bewältigen musste.  
Das Bett, obwohl es nur wenige Fuß entfernt war, schien am anderen Ende der Welt zu stehen.

Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber wenn irgendjemand mich überhaupt noch für voll nehmen sollte würde ich es schon lernen. Mein Vater konnte es ja auch.  
So setzte ich, vorsichtig, als sei dies kein Boden sondern spiegelglattes Eis einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Aufrecht bleiben.

Ich balancierte unter Schmerzen, die Arme vorsichtig weit ausgestreckt und die Beine etwas zu sehr eingeknickt Schritt für Schritt in Richtung Bett und kam mir vor wie der erste Mensch der gerade vom Baum herabgestiegen war um das erste Mal aufrecht zu gehen.

Du meine Güte, wenn die olle Lucy das konnte, dann wirst du es auch, Jeanna Tilby!  
Annie kam gerade mit meinem Rucksack im flotten Schritt aus dem anderen Raum und ließ vor Erstaunen meine Sachen sinken und starrte mich mit offenem Mund an.  
"Wow", sagte sie erstaunt. "Was ist das jetzt?"  
Ich lächelte sie mit einem Zahnfleisch-Grinsen an.  
"Ich _gehe_, haben Sie noch nie jemand gehen gesehen?", fragte ich etwas angestrengt.

Annie schob erstaunt eine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Ah ja...OK..ich denke aber, dass ist keine besonders schlaue Idee, Jeannette", bemerkte sie und ging zu meinem Bett.  
"Das...ist ja wohl meine Sache", knurrte ich, selbst nur noch ein Stück vom Bett entfernt. "Irgendwie werde ich es schon wieder lernen."  
Annie macht ein unglückliches Gesicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein Jeanna..Das wirst du nicht-es tut mir Leid-"  
"Christopher Reeves hat man auch gesagt, das er nie wieder irgenwas können würde- Es ist alles eine Frage der Disziplin und der Übung."

Erklärte ich und hiefte meinen befellten Körper mittels meiner Arme auf das Bett.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Jeanna Mr. Reeves hatte einen Unfall- bei dir ist das etwas vollkommen anderes- Du bist nicht in der Lage..."  
"Sie können mich mal!", fletschte ich die Zähne.  
Offensichtlich musste ich an einem gruseligen Fletschen wohl noch arbeiten, denn Annie beeindruckte meine Grimasse keineswegs.  
"Charmant wie immer", meinte sie nur trocken beendete damit das Thema und schüttete den Inhalt meines Rucksacks auf das Bett.

Dann begann sie sich die Sachen anzusehen.  
Alles sah verdammt klein und eng aus. Entsetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf und las die Schilder in den Sachen.  
"Das sind ja alles Kindergrössen", stöhnte sie.  
"Das könnte unter Umständen daran liegen, dass ich ein Kind bin. Nur für den Fall, das Sie das vergessen haben-Ich bin dreizehn!", sagte ich leicht gereizt.

Ich sah ja nicht mal mehr aus wie ein Mensch, da konnte man diese Tatsache durchaus leicht vergessen.  
Sie besah mich von oben bis unten und seufzte.  
"Sicher, aber dein neuer Körper ist viel fraulicher geworden."

Sie begann den Rucksack wieder zusammen zuraffen und ich nahm mir schnell meinen MP3player und mein Buch, die ebenfalls auf dem Bett gelandet waren.  
_So konnte man das natürlich auch nennen_, dachte ich wütend. Ich piekste mir mit meiner linken Zeigefingerkralle in die Brust.

Da hatte ich seit gut einem Jahr oder länger auf einen Busen gewartet und mich danach gesehnt erwachsen zu werden, damit mir auch mal ein Junge hinterher schaut und nun das.

Kein psychisch gesunder Junge konnte sich doch in „Sowas" wie mich verlieben...Annie verschwand aus dem Raum und ich sah ihr neidisch hinterher.  
Wie leichtfüßig sie ging. Wie hübsch sie war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was das ganze für mich hieß, oder?  
Warum? Warum ausgerechnet ich...und nicht diese doofe Schwester? Warum nicht irgendwer...?  
Welcher Gott konnte so fies sein, mir das alles anzutun?

Nach einigen Minuten kam sie mit Jogginghose und einem T-Shirt zurück.  
"Das sollte besser passen", erklärte sie. "Glücklicherweise haben wir so etwas für Notfälle eingelagert. Demnächst wird wohl mal eine umfangreiche Shoppingtour angesagt sein."  
"Klar, das ist auch genau das, wonach mir jetzt ist. Als ob ich keine anderen Sorgen habe..." ,murmelte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

Bestimmt würde ich unter keinen Umständen irgendwie oder überhaupt irgendwo hingehen. Und shoppen- zumindest nach Kleidung war sowieso nicht mein Ding. Der einzige Vorteil würde gewiss sein, das ich demnächst jeden Laden für mich alleine hatte.

Sofern ich mich trauen würde, überhaupt irgendwo hinzugehen...

Plötzlich hatte ich einen Kloß im Magen. Wie sollte der Alltag- wenn es so etwas noch gab- überhaupt irgendwie funktionieren?

Annie nickte.  
"Jetzt, Liebe Jeanna, solltest du erst einmal etwas essen."

Sie hielt mir die Hose entgegen und ich sah vorsichtig in Schild.

Grösse 12. (42)

Ouch.

Das war eine ganze Menge. Ich zog die Hose zögernd über und sie passte- zumindest eindeutig besser als meine mitgebrachten Sachen.

Auch das T-Shirt war halbwegs in Ordnung.  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger", erklärte ich, während ich die Kordel der Jogginghose schloss.  
Annie lachte, beinahe vergnügt.  
"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Komm mit-"  
Sie machte eine einladene Geste.  
Ich schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf."Ich gehe nirgendwo hin...Nur über meine Leiche"  
Annie liess ungeduldig die Schultern sinken.  
"Jeanna! wir gehen nur auf die Terrasse der Krankenstation. Du brauchst ein wenig frische Luft. Zwei Monate in diesem Raum...es wird dir gut tun-"  
Wollte diese Frau etwa ernsthaft das ich jetzt- _so_- irgendwo hin ging? Das war das Letzte was ich wollte.  
"Ich bleibe hier...ich kann doch nicht irgendwo hingehen, weil-"  
"Oh doch, du kannst. Du bist nicht krank Jeanna. Du brauchst frische Luft und Bewegung und hast explizit _keine_ Bettruhe. Ich _darf _dich nicht hier einfach liegen lassen."  
"Wer sagt das?",fragte ich schnippisch.  
"Hör zu" erklärte Annie gereizt,"entweder kommst du freiwillig mit oder ich bitte irgendjemanden von oben, dich mit Gewalt nach oben zu bringen- außerdem..."fügte sie sanfter hinzu,"Es ist wirklich nur die Terasse der Krankenstation. Du bist da ganz ungestört. Ich verspreche es."

Mir wurde klar,das diese Drohung verdammt ernst gemeint war. Dies war eine Mutantenschule.  
Im Fernsehen war doch dieser Typ gewesen, der stark wie Zehn Männer war und mit Autos um sich geworfen hatte.

Wenn die hier noch etwas in ähnlicher Kategorie zu bieten hatten, dann...Dann war es vermutlich keine besonders angenehme Erfahrung.  
Also nickte ich schließlich stumm, sprang vom Bett und schnappte mein Buch und meinen MP3 Player. Mühsam brachte ich mich in eine aufrechte Position.  
Annie war sichtlich entsetzt, das ich offensichtlich beschloßen hatte Aufrecht zu folgen.  
"Es macht keinen Sinn, das du dich so quälst, Jeanna. Willst du nicht damit aufhören?", fragte sie beinahe mitleidig.  
Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
"Wenn ich schon mitkommen muss, dann so wie es mir passt!", erklärte ich düster.  
"Du bist ein ziemlicher Dickkopf, oder?", fragte die Schwester verzweifelt.  
"Oh ja, zumindest hat sich das nicht verändert-" antwortete ich ihr mühsam und grinste angestrengt.

So folgte ich Annie im Schneckentempo zum Lift und als die Fahrstuhltüren sich hinter und schließen ließ ich mich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken.  
Das letzte Mal, als ich mit dem Ding gefahren war, hatte ich mich zumindest nicht gefühlt, als wäre ich mindestens siebzig. Leider dauerte die Fahrt nur wenige Sekunden. Also raffte ich mich wieder in die Höhe.  
Annie besah mich nachdenklich, als wir aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen und schüttelte den Kopf: "Die Terrasse ist den Gang runter links. Wenn du weiter bei dieser Fortbewegungs-Art bleiben willst, dann hole ich das Essen und du kannst schon mal langsam in diese Richtung gehen. Bis du da bist, hab ich längst dein Essen geholt." Mit diesen Worten stob sie- ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, in Richtung Kantine davon.

Das konnte sie doch nicht machen!

Mich ganz allein auf diesem Flur stehen lassen! Panik ergriff mich und ich sah nach allen Seiten.  
Ich war nun wirklich ganz allein. Also ließ ich mich hektisch auf die Hände fallen und rannte in die Richtung der rettenden Terrasse.

Erschrocken stoppte ich ab.

Es war so hell.  
Das letzte Mal, als ich das Tageslicht gesehen hatte, war es draußen tief verschneit gewesen.  
Nun strahlte mir hellste Frühlingssonne entgegen.  
Vollkommen fasziniert starrte ich auf die Terrasse, die von Bäumen und Büschen umgeben war.  
Alles war so überschwänglich grün und frühlingshaft.  
Annie hatte mir zwar erzählt, das ich über zwei Monate auf der Krankenstation verbracht hatte aber, es fühlte sich für mich an, als sei ich gerade erst gestern hier angekommen. Im tiefsten Winter. Jetzt war es Anfang Mai und die Bäume auf der Terrasse standen in voller Blüte.  
Erstaunt öffnete ich die Tür und trottete vorsichtig auf die Terrasse um mich umzusehen.  
Im Sonnenschein, standen hier ein Weißer Gartentisch und Stühle daneben eine Liege und ein weißgelber, großer Sonnenschirm.  
Das helle Licht schmerzte in meinen Augen also schloss ich meine Lider.

Die Vögel zwitscherten und der Wind der sanft mein Fell zerzauste ließ die Bäume und und Büsche, die die Terrasse umgaben, rauschen.  
Es war so überwältigend, dass ich mich einfach auf die warmen Platten setzte.  
Nie zuvor in meinem Leben hatte ich die Natur um mich herum so intensiv erlebt,wie just in diesem sagenhaften Moment.  
Ich konnte, wenn ich tief in mich hinein horchte, regelrecht spüren wie mein Körper seine Fluttore öffnete und spontan Serotonin und Noradrenalin- und jede Menge anderer hilfreicher Gesellen- in mein Blut ausschüttete.  
Stumm saß ich da und versuchte die Gefühle in mir und alles was um mich herum war in mich aufzunehmen.

Leise trat Annie hinter mir auf die Terrasse und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch.

Ich brauchte sie nicht anzusehen um zu wissen, das sie es war. Ich konnte es spüren, wie ein Blinder, der eine bekannte Person an ihrem Schritt erkennt.  
Stumm trat sie hinter mich, kniete sich hin und legte mir etwas kaltes in in meine Hände. Etwas aus Metall und Glas.  
Es war meine Brille.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sah sie nun doch an.  
"Meine Augen sind wohl immer noch mies, ja?", fragte ich leise.  
Die Frau nickte.  
All meine anderen Sinne waren so stark, das ich erst jetzt bemerkte, das sie recht hatte. Ich bin weitsichtig, sodass mir meine Sehfähigkeit sowieso erst auffiel, wenn ich versuchte mich auf ein nahes Objekt zu konzentrieren.  
Ich setzte also meine Brille auf.

Durch die neue Form meiner Ohren und meines Gesichts, wollte sie nicht richtig an ihrem Platz halten. Sie nahm mir die Brille ab und bog das Metall dann gab sie sie mir zurück.  
"Probiere jetzt mal"  
Es war nicht perfekt aber deutlich besser.  
Stumm zeigte ich ihr das ich zufrieden war.  
"Ich habe auch Haarbänder und eine Bürste mitgebracht", sagte Annie,"Hast du einen bestimmten Wunsch, was ich mit deinen Haaren anstellen soll?"  
Es war mir eigentlich vollkommen egal. Schöner würde es mich ja sowieso nicht machen.

Hauptsache sie hingen nicht mehr im Weg. Also schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Annie flicht mein Haar in mehrere Kleine Zöpfe. die sie dann mit einem großen Band zusammen band, das sie nicht mehr auf der Erde hingen.  
"Jetzt wird es aber Zeit das du ißt", erinnerte sie mich an den Teller, der auf dem Tisch stand,"Ich hoffe es ist nach deinem Geschmack."

Es war nach meinem Geschmack- Allerdings hätte Annie mir auch Leber und Hirn servieren können und ich hätte es vermutlich mit Freuden aufgegessen, denn ich fühlte mich als hätte ich seit Wochen nichts gegessen.

Bevor ich nicht den ersten Bissen im Mund hatte, hatte ich gewusst, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war.  
Es war aber kein Hirn und keine Eingeweide, sondern ein Schnitzel mit Beilage.

Annie Platzierte eine Kleine Schale mit Äpfeln neben die Liege.  
"Als Nachtisch", erklärte sie zwinkernd. Dein Vater kommt bald, er ist schon auf dem Weg vom Flughafen- solange lasse ich dich jetzt allein..."  
Erstaunt sah ich sie an.

Mein Vater...Er war auf dem Weg hierher?  
Sie nickte.  
"Als du bereit zum aufwachen warst, hat der Professor ihn angerufen. Er hat das erste Flugzeug aus Washington genommen."  
Ich konnte kaum glauben, was sie da sagte. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen.

Er hatte mich also doch nicht vergessen...Er sorgte sich um mich...  
Annie verschwand und ich starrte ihr hinterher. Vielleicht war sie ja doch gar nicht so eine Zicke, wie ich gedacht hatte.  
Nachdem ich alles- bis auf das letzte Salatblatt aufgegessen hatte- nahm ich meinen MP3-Player und legte mich auf die Liege.  
Ich versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken was mit mir geschehen war und ein wenig zu lesen- aber es wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen, mich soweit zu konzentrieren und meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Noch etwas seltsames, wunderschönes geschah.  
Ich durchsuchte den Speicher, nach einem ruhigen Song und das erste, was ich fand war Tubular Bells2.  
Die sanften Synthietöne verwandelten sich vor meinen geschlossenen Augen in gelbe gebrochene Kügelchen die auf und ab hüpften, während sich der Gesang zu einer blassrosa Linie formte sich schlängelte und bog.  
Die Musik war wie ein Meer in das ich tauchte.  
Es war als würde mein gesamter Körper, jeder Sinn die Musik verarbeiten. Mein Körper war ein Teil der Musik. Ich liess mich tragen und heben als würde ich fliegen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor in dieser Intensität erlebt. Es war, als wäre alles. Mein ganzer Körper ein Teil der Musik und mein Körper ein Kunstwerk.

Um so mehr wurde ich aus den Gefühl gerissen, als plötzlich jemand von außen gegen die Balkontür klopfte. Obwohl ich ich meinen Player nicht einmal auf die Hälfte der üblichen Lautstärke gestellt hatte, war ich so in der Musik gefangen, das ich niemanden hatte kommen hören.  
Erschrocken zupfte ich die Kopfhörer aus meinen Ohren.  
Es war mein Vater. Er war an der Balkontür stehen geblieben hockte nun da und lächelte mich zaghaft an.  
"Hallo", sagte er vorsichtig.

Bisher hatte ich ihn ja nur ihn einem Anzug gesehen, der ihm etwas, strenges, würdevolles gab. Er wirkte darin stolz aber auch steif. Jetzt wo er dort hockte, war all die diese Steifheit aus seiner Haltung verschwunden. Er trug nun ein Hawaii-Hemd und Shorts und sah wie verwandelt aus.  
"Hi", sagte ich leise und ich merkte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder anfangen zu heulen. Hilflos sah ich ihn an.  
Dann geschah etwas womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Bisher hatte er sich langsam und würdevoll bewegt aber nun hüpfte er so schnell und elegant über den Gartentisch und landete agil neben mir auf der Liege, die unter seinem Gewicht ächzte. Sekundenlang sah ich ihn verwundert an.

Dann warf ich mich einfach in seinen Arm und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Es war als hätte sich meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst.


	9. Jeanna in the sky with diamonds

(Amerkung: Hank vertritt hier in der Tat eine Außenseiter-These es ist seine Meinung, nicht meine.)

Ich ließ mich fallen und Hank ließ es geschehen. Ich wusste so wenig über ihn, aber im Nachhinein, denke ich dass- wenn es überhaupt jemanden gab, der verstand, was in mir in diesem Moment vorging, dann war er es.

Ich weinte bis ich keine Tränen mehr hatte und er hielt mich fest, geduldig und liebevoll.  
"Ich bleibe erst mal eine Woche hier", sagte er schließlich leise und hob meinen Kopf an, damit ich ihn ansehen musste."Und wenn du länger brauchst, werde ich den Präsidenten um einen Extraurlaub bitten. Wichtig ist, das es dir bald wieder besser geht."  
Wie sollte es mir besser gehen?

Ich würde den Rest meines Lebens in diesem Zustand verbringen.

Nichts würde daran etwas ändern.

Aber natürlich war es schön, das er da war und ich nicht mehr so entsetzlich alleine war.

Er musterte mich und streckte mir seine große blaue Hand entgegen.  
"Komm"  
Erstaunt sah ich meinen Vater an.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte ich leise.  
Aufmunternd sah er mich an und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Nichts bestimmtes. Das schöne Wetter genießen. Dein neuer Körper braucht Bewegung. Einfach ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Das wird uns beiden gut tun."  
_Gehen?_, dachte ich entsetzt. Das war ja genau das was so gar nicht funktionierte.

Ich schämte mich ja so unendlich dafür, dass genau das so gar nicht klappen wollte und wollte nicht das er sah wie ich mich nun fortbewegen musste.Was würde er nur von mir denken? Es war entsetzlich, wenn ich nur daran dachte.Ich glaube, von allen Dingen, die mit mir geschehen waren, war das das allerschlimmste. Ich wollte nicht wie ein Affe hinter ihm her knöcheln. Niemals.

Ich fühlte mich auch ohne das "entmenscht" genug.  
Also schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf.  
"Bitte nicht"  
Verständnislos starrte Hank mich an.  
"Ich wollte wirklich nichts schreckliches anstellen, nur das du ein wenig aufstehst. Dein Körper braucht eine Weile, bis er sich an die neuen Gegebenheiten vollkommen gewöhnt hat. Es ist hilfreich das du dich ein wenig bewegst..."  
"Nein!", schrie ich in an...Lauter und entsetzter, als ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Es war so unglaublich peinlich und erniedrigend..

Er sah mich erstaunt an und versuchte mein aktuelles Problem zu ergründen, aber offensichtlich, war ihm nicht im geringsten Klar was das vielleicht sein könnte.

„Was ist denn? Ich hatte nicht vor, etwas furchbares zu tun, Jeannie- nur ein wenig aufstehen-was ist so furchtbar daran? Wir verlassen den geschützten Bereich nicht, wenn du es nicht willst.

Ich schluckte. Er wollte sicher irgendeine Antwort haben und ich musste es ihm irgendwann eh beichten- spätestens wenn er mich stehen sah, würde es ihm auffallen- er war Arzt, Anthropologe-

Es führte vermutlich kein Weg daran vorbei, mit ihm über ausgerechnet dieses Thema zu sprechen.  
"Ich kann das nicht...es...es tut so entsetzlich weh.." presste ich verzweifelt heraus und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Plötzlich schien er zu begreifen und sah mich ernst an.  
"Kann es sein, das du nicht aufrecht stehen kannst?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Ich sah ihn eine Weile unsicher an, dann nickte ich beinahe unmerklichlich.  
Mein Vater verzog das Gesicht.  
"Arrgh...ich bin solch ein ...Es ist meine Schuld, das du dir solche Gedanken machst, Jeannie...", sagte er schließlich entschuldigend.

„Du hast dir darüber bestimmt furchbar viele Gedanken gemacht, oder?"  
Verständnislos sah ich ihn an und versuchte zu begreifen, was er meinte.

Er hatte ja wohl kaum solche Probleme- oder?  
"Du..du hast mich ja bisher nur im Anzug gesehen...oder?" , fragte er unsicher.  
Ich nickte. Ja sicher.

„Bis heute schon...", antwortete ich unsicher.  
Er nahm meine Hand in seine.  
"Ich trage ein Korsett unter meinem Anzug, dass mir hilft aufrecht zu stehen, Jeanna. Mir war nicht klar, das du das nicht wusstest. In all der Aufregung habe ich vergessen es dir zu erzählen- es waren so viele andere Dinge, die in meinem Kopf waren, das ich es einfach verdrängt habe-...", er seufzte.  
Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Wollte er mir gerade auf diplmatische Weise erklären, das er auch nicht aufrecht stehen und gehen konnte?  
Die Haare in meinem Nacken stellten sich auf und ich war mir sicher, das man das bei der länge meines Fell sogar sehen musste.

„Du- du kannst es auch nicht?", flüsterte ich entsetzt und dachte daran, wie steif er mir am ersten Tag vorgekommen war-Jetzt machte das sogar Sinn-Ich schluckte.  
"Es...Du meinst es wird nicht mehr besser?", fragte ich leise. "Ich...ich werde für immer...für den Rest meines Lebens nur noch auf den Händen gehen?"

Unwillkürlich warf ich einen Blick auf seine Hände. Eine ordentliche Hornhaut befand sich auf den Mittleren seiner Fingerglieder. Er hatte nicht gelogen. Solch eine Hornhaut entwickelte sich nicht zufällig...Ich biß mir auf die Lippen um nicht wieder anzufangen zu heulen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.  
"...Auf allen Vieren?"  
Er wehrte ab.  
"Du wirst dich in allerbester Tradition der Hominoidae-Familie bewegen Jeanna"  
Das konnte. Das _durfte_ einfach nicht wahr sein.  
Hank nahm meine Hände in seine und streichelte sie sanft.  
"Als ich im Februar deine Arme und Gelenke geröntgt habe, war mir klar, dass dein Körper schon damals- vor dieser Sache- ausgezeichnet für den Knöchelgang ausgelegt war-"

Mein Brustkorb zog sich zusammen und nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen.  
"Schau, diese entzückenden Hände sind so viel besser als meine. Sie sind eigens für eben diesen Zweck erschaffen worden...Dein Körper ist ein kleines Wunder-"  
Ich betrachtete meine Hände.

Sie hatten sich außer von der Farbe und das jetzt weiches blaues Fell auf dem Handrücken wuchs nicht von ihrer Form verändert. Sie waren immer schon anders und seltsam gewesen.

Mein Daumen saß zu tief und die Mittleren Glieder lagen ziemlich auf einer Linie.

Viele Ärzte hatten mir das im Laufe meines Lebens schon erzählt. Es war in der Tat immer schon sichtbar gewesen.  
Hank seufzte.  
"Natürlich wird es dir mit der Zeit leichter fallen auch kurze Strecken zu laufen, aber sprinten wirst du in diesem Zustand niemals wieder. Die Neigung und Form deines Beckens lässt es nicht zu. Das ist nun mal so. Du musst dir einfach darüber im Klaren sein, dass es nicht deine natürliche Fortbewegung ist..meine ist es auch nicht. Ich muss in dieses dumme Korsett tragen, wenn ich arbeite, weil es auch so schon beängstigend genug für die meisten Menschen ist. Schau- ich hasse Schuhe. Aber man erwartet einfach von einem Secretary, das er Schuhe trägt.."  
Während mein Vater sprach, wurde mir plötzlich etwas eigenartiges klar.  
Ich sah nicht nur längst nicht mehr aus wie ein Mensch. Ich war definitiv - rein wissenschaftlich betrachtet- keiner mehr.  
Was für eine grausame Erkenntnis.  
Aber glücklicherweise wusste Hank natürlich nicht, was mir gerade klar geworden war und plauderte weiter.  
"Du solltest versuchen genau auf deinen neuen Körper zu hören und deinen Instinkten zu trauen. Vielleicht sagt er ja gerade. Iss einen Apfel.."  
Mit diesen Worten langte er mit dem linken Fuß in die Schale mit Äpfeln und angelte sich einen heraus.  
Er grinste. "Mein Körper sagt das zum Beispiel gerade."  
Ziemlich überrascht sah ich ihn an.   
"Wie hast du das denn gemacht?", fragte ich verwundert.  
Er kaute zu ende und grinste:"Das was du mit deinen Händen kannst du auch mit deinen Füßen tun. Es braucht ein wenig Übung, ist aber außerordentlich praktisch. Vermutlich wirst du damit sogar bald besser sein, als ich- immerhin hast du die perfekten Daumen an deinen Füßen."  
Verwirrt blickte ich meine Füße an. Meine Füße waren nun eindeutig anders als jeder menschliche Fuß- Affenfüsse hatte Lea sie immer genannt. Das waren sie- jetzt sahen sie noch mehr danach aus weil, auch noch Fell auf der Oberseite war.

_Sicher, aber-wozu soll das gut sein?Das ist einfach nur freakig..._

"Eigentlich ist es doch schön, das ich jetzt da bin und dir so etwas zeigen kann...Ich musste das damals alles selbst herausfinden..", meinte er und und lächelte mich an, während er sein Apfel weiter aß.  
Plötzlich kam es mir doch sehr eigenartig vor, wie er gerade reagierte.

War er stolz darauf, was er war? Fand er es wohl möglich gar nicht so schlimm, dass ich jetzt so war wie er? Das stand im totalem Gegensatz zu dem, wie er sich vor meiner Verwandlung verhalten hatte...  
Offensichtlich schien er meine Gedanken gerade zu erahnen, denn er legte mir seine große Hand auf die Schulter und sah mich an.  
"Schau...es ist nun mal so wie es ist...niemand kann daran etwas ändern.  
Dein Leben ist nicht zu Ende Jeanna. Im Gegenteil- es ist nur-nur anders."  
"Wie..wie kannst du nur damit klarkommen?", fragte ich leise und presste meine Lippen wieder aufeinander.."  
Er atmete hörbar aus.  
"Keiner sagt, dass es einfach ist, Jeanna. Aber es ist auch schön. Vielleicht ist unser Leben reicher und und aufregender ist, als es je sein könnte, wenn man ein normaler Mensch ist. Es ist nicht nur schlimm oder entsetzlich. Gar nicht."  
Unsicher sah ich ihn an. _Reicher und aufregender? _Meinte er damit meine gesteigerten Sinne oder gab es etwas was ich jetzt noch nicht verstand?

Hank entsorgte den Apfelknust und sah mich an.  
"So Miss Tilby, keine Ausreden mehr. Wir üben jetzt den den quadrupeden Knöchelgang!"  
Dann hüpfte er von der Liege und ich musste- wohl oder übel- folgen.  
Der Sand auf dem Weg im Park war angenehmer, als die heiße Terrasse, dennoch wollte ich nicht für immer so gehen.

Wie sollte mich je wieder irgendjemand ernst nehmen, wenn ich nicht einmal anständig laufen konnte?  
Mit düsteren Gesichtsausdruck knöchelte ich neben meinem Vater her.

"Ich glaube, du verdammst gerade eine der genialsten Fortbewegungsarten, die Mutter Natur sich da hat einfallen lassen", bemerkte Hank,"Es ist kein Zufall, das unsere Vorfahren und auch die Gorillas und zum Teil die Schimpansen diese Art zu gehen genutzt haben...und es bis heute tun. Viele Millionen Jahre Erfahrung stecken in diesem Gang."  
_Na toll_, dachte ich angepisst.  
"Super Hank, das ist...einfach bescheuert. Fast so, als würdest du einen Plattenspieler benutzen wo es doch heute fast nur noch CDs gibt!", murmelte ich wütend.  
"Was für ein interessanter Vergleich", antwortete mein Vater,"Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass bei der Digitalisierung Klangdaten verloren gehen, die eine Schallplatte in der Tat noch enthält? Außerdem hält ein CD in der Regel acht oder vielleicht zehn Jahre. Eine Schallplatte kannst du jedoch noch nach fünfzig Jahren oder mehr abspielen- vorausgesetzt du behandelst sie einigermaßen anständig..Ich für meinen Teil würde jederzeit die Schallplatte der CD- erst recht der MP3 vorziehen, denn ich kann den feinen Unterschied durchaus hören. Du übrigens auch.Spätestens jetzt-"  
"Ich wollte damit sagen, dass aller spätestens der Australopithecus afarensis herausgefunden hat das es viel praktischer ist, sich auf zwei Beinen Fortzubewegen, weil..."

Mein Vater schüttelte energisch den Kopf und fiel mir ins Wort.  
"Lucy, mein Schatz, war dir vermutlich viel ähnlicher, als du erwarten würdest...es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass Lucy ein ausschließlich bipedes Geschöpf war."  
"Aber..."  
Ich hatte genau das Gegenteil gelesen, der Australopithecus afarensis, war definitiv der jenige gewesen, der schon Aufrecht laufen konnte. Vielleicht nicht genau wie...wie Menschen durchfuhr es mich- aber auf alle Fälle konnte sie es besser als ich, da war ich mir sicher.  
"Über die süße Lucy ist jede Menge geschrieben worden, Jeanna- verabschiede dich von dem Gedanken, das sie besser gehen konnte als du. Ich wandele gewiss nicht auf creationistischen Pfaden, aber in diesem Fall muss ich diesen Leuten ausnahmsweise recht geben. Ihr Becken ist nicht das eines aufrecht gehenden Wesens sondern gleicht meinem. Lucy und ihre Familie müssen exellente Kletterer gewesen sein. Das beweist auch der Fund des Dikika Mädchens."  
Ich verzog spöttisch meinen Mund. "So...und woher weißt du das alles, ich habe davon nichts gelesen-"  
"Hmmm...", er grinste,"zunächst einmal interessiert es mich...immerhin hat es etwas mit uns zu tun, nicht wahr? Zum anderen habe ich einen auch einen Doktor in Anthropologie-auch wenn Paläo-anthropologie nicht ganz mein Spezialgebiet ist. Ich denke also, du kannst meiner Meinung in diesem Fall durchaus vertrauen."  
"OK und warum...warum schreibst du nicht irgend nen obercoolen wissenschaftlichen Artikel darüber, oder überzeugst deine Kollegen?" , fragte ich und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"Wenn du so sicher bist- meine ich?"  
Hank lief auf die Wiese und setzte sich auf den Rasen. Ich legte mich ebenfalls ins Gras.  
"Tja weißt du...ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun, zum Beispiel Minister sein, oder mit meiner Tochter auf dem Rasen zu sitzen- und ich hätte eine ganze Menge Arbeit, wenn ich meine werten Kollegen ständig verbessern würde-außerdem.." er stockte.  
"Außerdem?", bohrte ich.  
"Ausserdem habe ich schlechte Erfahrungen in dieser Hinsicht gemacht, weißt du-"  
Ich erfuhr das es offensichtlich auch für meinen Vater oft nicht einfach war, von seinen Kollegen so ernst genommen zu werden, wie er es verdient hatte.  
"Ich sags nicht gern, Jeannie, gerade weil- nun ja, weil es genau deinen Eindruck bestätigt, den du derzeit von unserer Situation hast, aber manchmal ist es in der Tat ein echtes Hindernis, wenn man gerade vierzig und ein physischer Mutant ist."

Ich sah in an. Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus.

„Sie...nehmen dich also nicht ernst?Nicht so, wie du es verdient hättest?", fragte ich leise.

„Nein...so kann man das nicht...", er seufzte und sah mich an. „Ja, um ehrlich zu sein.Genau das ist es. Sie-sie haben ein Problem damit-"

Ich schloss die Augen.

„Jeanna- sie hätten auch ein Problem damit, wenn ich nicht blau wäre..."

„So?", fragte ich ungläubig und sah ihn doch wieder an.

„Weil meine- weil unsere- Intelligenz ein Teil unserer Mutation ist-", erklärte Hank.

Plötzlich wurde mir klar, warum Mike so eigenartig reagiert hatte. Ich hatte meinen Verstand tatsächlich vererbt bekommen...

Das war eigenartig. Zum allerersten Mal fragte ich mich, ob ich überhaupt jenormal gewesen war.


	10. Wie man Fahrradfahren lernt

Es war schön, meinem Vater zuzuhören. Ich lag einfach da lauschte seiner wundervollen dunklen Stimme und folgte dem Rhythmus seiner Worte. Auch sie verformten sich sich zu Mustern und Formen, währen ich in das unendliche Blau des Maihimmels starrte. Dieses Blau so intensiv und tief, das ich das Gefühl hatte, mich darin zu verlieren, wenn ich direkt nach oben sah.

"Sie sind doch Secretary Hank McCoy oder?", sagte jemand hinter uns.  
Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und setzte mich auf.  
Ich war so in Gedanken gewesen, hatte so intensiv gelauscht, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ein junger Mann und ein Mädchen zu uns über die Wiese gekommen waren.  
Ängstlich sah ich die beiden an.  
Die Worte des Jungen hatten eigentlich ganz schön bewundernd geklungen.  
Nicht eine Spur von Ablehnung oder dergleichen.  
"Ja der bin ich, das ist übrigens meine Tochter Jeanna..", er lächelte freundlich, "und wer seid ihr?"  
Der Junge erinnerte mich entfernt an Mike, was sicher daran lag, dass er ebenfalls nordische Vorfahren hatte.Er lächelte uns an und ich sah verlegen in den Rasen.  
Ein so unglaublich niedlicher Junge und ich sah aus wie ein Tier.  
Das war wirklich unfair.  
"Robert Drake, Sir", sagte er förmlich und gab meinem Vater die Hand.  
Das Mädchen war kleiner und wohl etwas jünger als er- beide, vermutete ich wage, mussten Schüler im Highschool- Alter sein.  
Sie war ebenfalls ziemlich hübsch und hatte lange Haare, die braun waren, bis auf eine auffällige Weise Strähne und schöne, große, braune Augen  
"Marie", sagte sie etwas zögernd, lächelte schüchtern und setzte sich direkt vor mir ins Gras.  
Ängstlich rückte ich näher zu meinem Vater.  
Ich musterte sie.  
Trotzt des wunderschönen Frühlingswetters zeigte das Mädchen kaum Haut.Ja sie hatte sogar Handschuhe an. Zwar waren es keine Winterhandschuhe sondern zarte, seidene- aber immerhin schien sich ihre Schüchternheit eher auf meinen Vater denn auf unser Aussehen zu beziehen.  
Denn sie sah mich ziemlich offen und ein wenig neugierig an. Ich bekam feuchte Hände.  
"Wirst du auch hier zu Schule gehen?", fragte sie.  
Panisch sah ich meinen Vater an. Was sollte ich denn antworten?  
Er zwinkerte mir aufmunternd zu und sagte :"Ich glaube, du bist noch ein wenig unentschlossen, oder?"

Ich nickte langsam und unsicher.  
"Es ist wirklich klasse hier!" sagte Robert und grinste Marie verliebt an, dann kniete sich hinter das Mädchen.Wenn diese beiden nichts am Start hatten, wer dann?Na klar, er war niedlich sie war hübsch- warum auch nicht...? Momentan hatte ich allerdings keinen wirklichen Nerv dafür.  
Mein Herz pochte immer noch bis zum Hals.

Wie sollte ich mich überhaupt verhalten?

Hank sah die beiden nachdenklich an, so als würde er etwas ausbrüten.  
Dann sah er mich an.  
"Du hast ja noch nicht viel von der Schule gesehen, oder?", fragte er.  
Schweigend und ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Was zum Henker hatte er vor?

"Habt ihr Lust und Zeit, meiner Tochter die Schule zu zeigen?", wand er sich an die beiden.  
Ich sah ihn entsetzt an und formte ein lautloses, hilfloses "NEIN"  
"Aber sicher doch, immer", antworte der Junge erstaunlich schnell und bereitwillig. Offensichtlich ignorierte er meine Panik total- oder?  
Er half seiner Freundin aufzustehen.  
"Es wird dir sicher gefallen", sagte er freundlich zu mir.  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte ich meinen Vater mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er mir das antun wollte.   
Mein ganzer Körper zitterte.

"Weißt du, Jeanna, manchmal ist es wichtig und notwendig, gleich wieder aufzustehen und sich in den Sattel zu setzten. Beim Fahrradfahren zum Beispiel", sagte er leise und lächelte Dann fügte er lauter hinzu: "Du musst ja nicht die ganze Zeit mit mir zusammen hocken"  
Sein Blick war unmissverständlich.  
Er wollte wirklich, das ich mit ging...  
Ich war verwirrt. Warum wollte er das?Wie kam er auch nur auf die Idee? Wollte er mich etwa loswerden? Das war ungefähr das Entsetzlichste, was ich mir vorstellen konnte.  
War ihm nicht klar, das es zu früh war? Viel zu früh...  
Quälte er mich absichtlich?  
"Kommst du?", fragte Marie und drehte sich zu uns um.  
"Na Hopp", mein Vater machte eine eindeutige Kopfbewegung, dass ich ich ihnen zu folgen hatte.  
Ich wollte keine Szene machen-nicht vor denen. Was würden sie von mir denken-  
Unglücklich stand also ich auf.  
Das heißt nach wenigen Sekunden wurde mir klar, dass das ja etwas war, was nicht wirklich ging. Ich sackte zusammen und sank auf meine Hände.  
Verzweifelt und wütend, dass er mir nicht einmal den Hauch einer Wahl gelassen hatte, hoppelte ich den beiden hinterher.

Die beiden nahmen mich in die Mitte."Wieviel hast du denn schon gesehen?"  
"Nicht allzu viel", antwortete ich wage.  
"Naja", Robert deutete auf einen Platz hinter einer halbhohen Hecke, dort ist unser Basketballplatz.  
"Auf der anderen Seite ist der Swimmingpool, du kannst von hier aus sogar den Sprungturm sehen..."  
"Der Pool ist echt schön und ziemlich gross ", fügte Marie stolz hinzu."Olympia-tauglich. Wir haben auch noch ein kleines Schwimmbad im Haus- für den Winter, aber das ist nichts dagegen..."

Der Junge sah seine Freundin fragend an.  
"Wir fangen am besten im Haus an, oder was denkst du, Rogue?"  
Sie nickte zustimmend.

Ich fand, es war ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Kosename, aber ich wagte nicht danach zu fragen...Also bekam ich wirklich eine ausführliche Führung durch das Anwesen.  
Einiges erinnerte ich noch gut vom Februar.

Natürlich geschah genau das, was ich am meisten an dieser Führung fürchtete.  
Wir trafen jede Menge Schüler.  
Leider war es nur allzu sichtbar, wie unsicher und ängstlich ich war.  
Zu meinem Erstaunen wurde ich aber gar nicht angestarrt, jedenfalls nicht so, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Es war eher Neugier als erschrockenes Glotzen.  
Ja und ich muss es zugeben, ich war eher die, die starrte.  
Ganz zufällig geschahen die unglaublichsten Dinge...so beiläufig, als wäre es hier ganz normal.

Natürlich blieb meine höchst eigenartige Reaktion, meinen beiden Führern nicht verborgen.  
Ich fragte mich, was sie wohl von mir dachten.  
"Wo bist du eigentlich vorher zur Schule gegangen?", fragte Marie schließlich etwas verwundert, "In Washington?"

Ich sah sie unsicher an.

Was sollte ich denn darauf antworten?  
"Nein", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und atmete hörbar aus, "In New Jersey"  
Das Mädchen sah mich erschrocken an."In einer normalen Schule und alles?"  
"Hm...ja...schon", antworte ich zögernd.  
Ich wollte wirklich nicht hier und nicht jetzt ausführen, dass ich, als ich das letzte mal meine Schule betreten hatte, weitestgehend normal ausgesehen hatte.

Also musste schnell etwas her, um Marie von eventuellen weiteren Fragen abzubringen.  
"Ihr seid doch bestimmt nicht ohne Grund hier, oder? Habt ihr auch irgendwelche tolle Fähigkeiten?", Ich grinste ziemlich dümmlich.  
Das war wohl die beknackteste Frage die man auf einer Mutantenschule stellen konnte!

_Der erste Preis für die dümmste Frage, die je am Xavier Institut gestellt wurde, geht dieses Jahr an..._

Als ich merkte, was ich da eigentlich gerade herausgebracht hatte, hätte ich mich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.  
Die beiden wechselten einen Blick, den ich durchaus nachvollziehen konnte.  
"Naja, man nennt mich nicht umsonst Iceman", sagte Bobby und formte quasi aus dem Nichts ein hübsches glattes durchsichtiges Ei aus Eis und legte es in meine grossen Hände.  
Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und lächelte mich an. Vorsichtig erwiderte ich das Lächeln.  
"Wow, das ist wunderschön!", rief ich erstaunt. Irgendwie hatte ich bei ihm mit allem gerechnet- und dann tat er so etwas nettes...Irgendwie konnte ich schon verstehen, was Marie an ihm fand.

Er war wirklich,wirklich wunderhübsch. Besonders wenn er so bezaubernd offen lächelte.  
"Ach, das ist noch gar nichts", sagte das Mädchen.  
Marie holte mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
Sie grinste ihn verliebt von der Seite an.  
"Er kann soooo tolle Sachen..."  
"Und du?", fragte ich sie.  
Ihr Lächeln fror ein.Sie liess die Arme sinken und sah ein bisschen frustriert aus.  
"Tja", sagte sie endlich verlegen, "- wenn ich jemanden berühre...dann absorbiere ich ihn...seine Erinnerungen, seine Persönlichkeit-so etwas...Meistens bekommt das den Leuten nicht besonders gut-"  
Sie sah nicht allzu glücklich darüber aus.  
"_Immer_?", fragte ich erschrocken.  
"Naja-" Sie sah Bobby an.  
"Ich arbeite halt an einer besseren Kontrolle, derzeit."  
Ich schluckte.  
Wirklich NIEMALS Jemanden zu berühren, ohne gleich alles aufzusaugen, was ihn ausmachte und wenn es nur für eine Weile war, hörte sich nicht besonders erstrebenswert an.

Wie konnte überhaupt eine richtige Beziehung zwischen den beiden funktionieren? Ich hatte absolut keine Idee-aber es konnte ja nicht allzuviel körperliches sein...  
Das erste Mal, seit dem ich hier war, hatte ich eine wage Ahnung, dass ich nicht die Einzige mit einem echten Problem war.  
Bisher hatte ich immer gedacht, alle anderen wären eigentlich nur beschenkt. Das ihre Fähigkeiten auch irgendwelche Nachteile haben könnten - auf die Idee war ich gar nicht gekommen.  
Ich kam mir ein bisschen dumm vor.

"Lasst uns doch einen Kaffee trinken gehen, die Cafeteria hast du ja auch noch nicht gesehen", sagte Marie schnell und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Eine Gute Idee", ich besah mir meine gereizten Fingerknöchel, die neue Belastung nicht gewöhnt waren.  
Wir gingen den Gang hinunter und landeten schließlich im Speisesaal.  
"Wartet mal", sagte Bobby und blieb vor dem Automaten mit den Süßigkeiten stehen. "Ich will mir nur kurz mal was holen"  
"Muss das sein?"fragte Rogue entnervt und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. " Ich dachte wir wollten Kaffe trinken gehen..."  
"Ist für später", erklärte Bobby und zog seine Börse aus der Tasche öffnete sie und fischte nach Kleingeld, dabei fiel ein 25 Cent Stück direkt vor vor meine Füße. Natürlich wollte ich es aufheben aber ich hatte vergessen, dass ich ja Krallen hatte und so bekam ich es nicht aufgehoben. So sehr ich es auch versuchte. Ich war vollkommen verzweifelt und kam mir richtig gehend hilflos vor. Verzweifelt bemühte ich mich darum das blöde Geldstück aufzulesen.  
Wie sollte ich mit diesen Dingern überhaupt irgendetwas bewerkstelligen, wenn ich nicht einmal so ein blödes Geldstück aufheben konnte?  
Die beiden wechselten erneut einen bedeutungsvollen Blick und Bobby kniete sich hin um das Geldstück selbst aufzuheben.  
Sein Kopf war ganz dicht vor meinem und er sah mich an, als ob er eigentlich etwas sagen wollte- aber offensichtlich überlegte er es sich im letzten Moment anders.

Er steckte den Vierteldollar in den Automaten und warf ein weiteres hinterher. Polternd fiel ein Schockoriegel in den Schacht.  
Unglücklich sah ich die beiden an. Bestimmt dachten sie ich war blöd oder so. Nicht einmal ein blödes Geldstück konnte ich aufheben...

Natürlich war das Institut mit einer dieser neuen Pad-Maschinen ausgestattet, die beinahe alle Arten von Heißgetränken zubereiten. Die Tassen standen jedoch im Regal darüber.  
Ich zog mich also am Tresen auf meine beihnahe volle Größe von gerade mal 51 und versuchte mir einen Becher oder Tasse zu angeln. Aufgrund meiner Haltungs- Probleme und meiner Größe, konnte ich nicht einmal die unterste Tassen berühren.

Marie reichte mir endlich eine Tasse herunter, als sie genug von meinen verzweifelten Bemühungen hatte.  
"Übrigens bin ich mir sicher, das niemand sich beschwert, wenn du einfach mal deine Fähigkeiten einsetzt", meinte sie beiläufig, lächelte ein wenig befremdet und stellte ihre eigene Tasse in die Maschine. Langsam lief ihr Milchkaffee ein.  
"Ha-ha", antwortete ich grummelnd.  
Was sollte das denn heißen? Sollte ich etwa das Regal so lange zu quatschen, bis es freiwillig eine Tasse herausfallen ließ?  
Reden konnte ich ja schon immer gut.

Für mich bedeutete die Tasse mit meinem Cappuccino zum Tisch zu bekommen, durchaus ein bisschen Körperbeherrschung, aber ich schaffte es- wider erwarten- tatsächlich ohne Fußbad auf der Untertasse zum Tisch.

"Wie finde ich denn jetzt eigentlich meinen Vater wieder?", fragte ich Bobby hilflos.  
"Ach, verloren gegangen ist hier-soweit ich weiß- noch keiner", er grinste und biss von seinem Donut ab,"vielleicht in seinem altem Zimmer?"  
"In seinem was?", fragte ich erstaunt.  
"Naja, er ist doch quasi einer der Orginal X-Men...", antwortete Bobby etwas irritiert.  
"Da hatte er natürlich auch mal ein Zimmer hier-"

Was waren denn bitteschön X-Men?

Ich hatte absolut keine Idee, was das sein könnte, aber wirklich nachfragen wollte ich dann auch nicht.  
Ich hatte mich heute schon genug blamiert.  
"Kay", antwortete ich also nur und nippte an meinem Cappuccino.

Ein großes Tier lief in die Cafeteria.  
Unter andere Umständen- zum Beispiel in einem Wildpark-hätte ich vermutet, es sei ein Wolf.  
Aber in einer Schule war dies doch völlig unmöglich-außerdem war das Tier nicht gerade Wolfstypisch gefärbt-nämlich rotbraun. Also vermutete ich, es sei ein großer Hund.  
Ein asiatisches Mädchen stolperte hinter ihm her und gestikulierte wild.  
"Rahne - verdammt!"  
Frustriert liess das Mädchen schließlich die Arme sinken.  
"Oh...ihr habt einen Hund in dieser Schule?", fragte ich ganz verzückt.

Ich hatte früher immer einen haben wollen, am liebsten einen großen Schäferhund oder einen Retriever, aber meine Mutter war immer dagegen gewesen. Daher hatte ich Sues ChowChow Bella adoptiert. Wann immer ich bei Sue und ihren Brüdern zu Besuch war, lag Bella zu meinen Füßen und ließ sich von mir kraulen.  
Wir gingen oft gemeinsam mit Bella in den Park und quatschten stundenlang, während Bella mit uns tobte.  
Marie jedoch, machte gerade ein ziemlich gequältes Gesicht.  
Hatte ich etwas_ falsches_ gesagt?  
"Das würde ich jetzt nicht so sagen - Hund ist glaube ich nicht gerade die Bezeichnung die Rahne gerne hört..."

„Gerne hört?", fragte ich vorsichtig und zog ein Augenbraue in de Höhe.  
Der "Hund" war auf uns zugelaufen, stoppte vor dem Tisch und verwandelte sich zu meinem allergrößten Erstaunen direkt vor unseren Augen in ein rothaariges Mädchen.  
"Genau"  
Ich starrte sie erschrocken an. Wie war den das möglich?Sowas konnte es doch nun echt nicht geben, oder?  
"Wo..Wolf...?" stotterte ich und schluckte.  
Das Mädchen aber war mindestens ebenso schockiert über mich, wie ich über sie.  
Alle Farbe war ihr aus dem Gesicht gewichen, als sie realisiert hatte, wer sie gerade als Hund bezeichnet hatte.  
Sie machte drei Schritte rückwärts.

"Ja...ühm...ich geh dann mal wieder...", sagte sie verlegen drehte sich panisch um und lief davon.  
Ich starrte ihr hinterher.  
„Ich glaube, in ihrer Familie gehen alle Rückwärts..", Bobby grinste  
"Jetzt erzählt mir nicht, dass sie ein Werwolf ist", stammelte ich – immer noch vollkommen erstaunt und überascht.

"Nein", antwortete Marie gelassen und nippte an ihrer Tasse,"Gestaltwandler...aber das Ergebnis ist ziemlich ähnlich, denke ich - Naja, zumindest fällt sie keine Leute bei Vollmond an"  
"Oh...wow, ganz schön gruselig..", gedankenverloren sah ich in die Richtung, in die sie verschwunden war.  
Bobby und Marie wechselten mal wieder einen erstaunten Blick.  
Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, warum sie sich diesmal so seltsam ansahen.  
Augenblicklich schoss mir das Blut in den Kopf.  
Sie hatten ja recht.

Vermutlich war ich die letzte, die solche Sprüche bringen sollte


	11. Ama et fac quod vis

"Jeannette?", fragte jemand und ich sah erstaunt auf.  
Vor unserem Tisch stand eine große, unglaublich gut aussehende Frau- die erstaunlicherweise im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrer „Mehr- Kaffee- als- Milch-Haut"- weißes glattes Haar und blaue strahlend Augen hatte.  
Sie lächelte mich freundlich an.  
"Mein Name ist Ororo Munroe. Ich bin hier Lehrerin - Annie schickt mich- wir brauchen noch einige Daten von dir."  
Ich nickte vorsichtig und Marie ließ mich freundlich durchrutschen.  
Ich folgte zögernd der Frau, als Bobby noch rief:  
"Man sieht sich, Jeanna"  
Überrascht drehte ich mich um und er lächelte mich an.Ich lächelte schüchtern zurück.  
Er war wirklich unglaublich.

Annie hatte mich eigentlich noch wiegen und messen wollen und hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich gleich mit meinem Vater einen kleinen Ausflug machen würde.So gingen wir zum Fahrstuhl und fuhren zurück in die Krankenstation.  
Während ich offensichtlich kaum gewachsen war und weiterhin nur 5.1( das sind knapp 156 cm-nique) war, hatte ich ganz sicher gewaltig zugenommen.  
Ein wenig unsicher stellte ich mich auf die elektronische Wage.  
Der kleine rote Display zeigte eine Zahl, die unmöglich stimmen konnte.

154 Ibs!( knapp siebzig Kilo- nique) Das konnte unmöglich mein wirkliches Gewicht sein.  
Konnte man in zwei Monaten über fünfzig Pfund(amerikanische- nique)zunehmen?  
Entsetzt schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
"Die Waage ist kaputt. Sie muss kaputt sein", sagte ich ziemlich hilflos mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf den Display.  
Ms.Munroe schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
"Nein, Jeanna, alles ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Dein Körper hat sich nur sehr verändert. Mach dir über dein Gewicht jetzt bloß keine Gedanken, es ist unter diesen neuen Umständen sogar ein bisschen wenig..Aber ich denke, das sollten wir schon hin bekommen. Du warst ja schon immer etwas untergewichtig..."  
"Wenig?", fragte ich ungläubig und stieg von der Waage."Siebzig kilo waren ja wohl eher einige Pfund Übergewicht.  
"Ja wenig", bestätigte Annie, während sie die zahlen in meine Akte eintrug.  
"-Spätestens wenn du mit dem Training beginnst, wird sich das gewiss noch ändern..."  
Ich hatte nicht vor, irgendein Training zu beginnen, ganz sicher nicht.

Ich wollte ein tiefes dunkles Kellerloch, in das ich mich verkriechen konnte.  
"Dein Vater wartet oben in seinem Zimmer", sagte Ms. Munroe, während ich die Jogginghose schloss."Ich werde dich hinbringen."Ororo Munroe ließ mich vor einer hübschen Holztür unter dem Dach stehen und ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer, das nicht weit entfernt den Gang herunter war. So klopfte ich zaghaft an die Tür.  
"Herein", sagte Hanks Stimme aus dem Inneren.  
Zögernd öffnete ich die Tür und knöchelte in den Raum. Das Zimmer lag direkt in der Dachschräge und war hell und freundlich eingerichtet. Zwei große Lederne Ohrensessel standen um einen niedrigen Couchtisch drapiert. In der Ecke stand ein gemütliches, breites Bett.  
An der Türseite befanden sich Regale, die die ganze Wandfläche einnahmen und über und über mit Büchern gefüllt waren.

Ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, dass dieses Zimmer sonst als Gästezimmer benutzt wurde. Meinen Vater sah ich allerdings nicht, wohl aber eine Tür gegenüber die wohl in ein kleines Badezimmer führen würde.

"Nimm dir etwas zu trinken und komm herauf", sagte mein Vater freundlich und ich sah vollkommen überrascht zur schrägen Decke.  
Hank hing ziemlich entspannt- kopfüber- von einem Klettegerüst, was den größten Teil der Dachschräge einnahm, hatte ein Buch in der Hand und sah über seine Lesebrille.

Klettergerüst war vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck. Eher so etwas wie eine Klettereinheit mit festen und beweglichen Teilen.  
Was sollte das sein? Ein erwachsener, blaubefellter Mann der Kopfüber von der Decke hing, war ein schon etwas ungewöhnlicher Anblick.  
"Nimm dir etwas zu trinken und komm doch hoch...", wiederholte mein Vater seine Bitte, aber ich bewegte mich kein Stück und stand nur da und starrte ihn an. Er sah übrigens außergewöhnlich entspannt aus.

Nichts an seiner Haltung deutete daraufhin, das er sich in irgendeiner Form bemühen musste so zu hängen. Er hängte sein Buch aufgeschlagen über eine der Stangen, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner breiten Brust und sah mich erstaunt an.  
"Was ist los Jeanna? Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Errr...Ja...sicher...", sagte ich unsicher und kratzte mich am Kopf.  
"Bisher habe ich nur noch nie einen Erwachsenen gesehen, der Kopfüber irgendwo im Schweinebaumel hängt... Ist das nicht total---ungesund?"  
Amüsiert lächelte er."Wieso sollte es das sein?"  
Ich merkte, wie meine Ohren vor Verlegenheit anfingen zu glühen.  
Ich hüstelte.  
"Naja...das Blut steigt einem doch dabei in den Kopf und-Sowas halt-"  
"Liebe Jeanna, derzeit machst du eher den Eindruck, als würde dir gerade das Blut in den Kopf steigen...", sagte er lachend, "Vielleicht solltest du einfach hinauf kommen und dir dann eine Meinung darüber bilden..."  
Ich schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. Eine große Leuchte im Sport war ich ja nicht gerade und schon gar nicht beim Turnen.

Meine Höhenangst würde ihr Übriges tun und das Letzte was ich wollte, war mich bis auf die Knochen ausgerechnet vor ihm zu blamieren. Ich hatte mich heute schon oft genug vollkommen dämlich verhalten.  
Er kletterte flink und geschmeidiger, als ich immer von ihm erwartete, ein Stück und streckte mir dann seine große Hand entgegen.  
"Bitte, Jeanna versuch es zumindest"  
ich wich ein Stück zurück.  
"Und wie bitteschön?", flüsterte ich tonlos-  
"Hast du überhaupt keine Idee?", fragte er verwundert.  
"Nein...nein...ich kann das nicht---"Mein Herz begann wieder wild zu klopfen."ich habe furchbare Angst vor Höhe und-"

Verzweifelt kniff ich die Augen zusammen.  
Hank seufzte aus tiefsten Herzen.

„Vielleicht ist das ja gar nicht mehr so- es könnte sich geändert haben..." bemerkte er.

Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Das ist etwas psychisches, es hat nichts mit...mit meinem Körper zutun, weisst du-"

Dann dachte ich daran, was er mir vorhin erzählt hatte. War es wirklich ein Trauma, oder möglich, das es mit der Verwandlung zusammenhing? Ich war mir plötzlich nicht mehr ganz sicher...

"Die erste und allerwichtigste Lektion die du lernen musst ist, das für dich neue Regeln gelten, Jeannette.Ama et fac quod vis -Du wirst merken,was dir gut tut, wenn du auf dein Inneres hörst. "  
"Mein Inneres sagt gerade, das hier so ziemlich das verrückteste ist, was ich mir vorstellen kann."  
Mein Vater grinste breit.  
"Ich glaube, meine Liebe, _das_ sagt dir dein Verstand."  
Ich seufzte.  
"Keine Wiederrede, junges Fräulein, das ist ein Befehl.", sagte er und erhob spaßhaft den Zeigefinger, die andere Hand steckte er mir immer noch entgegen.  
"Hab Vertrauen, OK?"  
Ich nickte und nahm zögerlich seine Hand.  
Hank zog mich ein Stück daran nach oben, als würde ich gar nichts wiegen, so dass ich selbst nach dem Gerüst greifen konnte.  
Ich umfasste mit der freien Hand die Stange und er ließ meine Hand los, so dass ich mit beiden Händen greifen konnte.  
"Weißt du noch, wie ein Aufschwung geht?"  
Ich nickte unsicher und baumelte mit den Beinen gen Boden. Vorsichtig sah ich nach unten. Es war ja gar nicht so schrecklich hoch oder? Eigentlich hatte ich gar keine echte Angst.Nicht so, wie ich es kannte.  
Wie ein Aufschwung ging hatte ich natürlich mal irgendwann in der Schule gehabt, aber geschafft hatte ich ihn damals nicht- Und außerdem einen mittelschweren Wutanfall bei meinem Sportlehrer ausgelöst...  
Üblicherweise musste ich wohl Schwung holen und dann die arme anziehen und...Huch. Erstaunlicherweise war ich irgendwie schon oben. Es war nicht so schwer, wie ich es in erinnerung gehabt hatte.  
"Ooops", lachte ich irritiert und verlegen. Das war ja gar nicht so schwer wie ich erwartet hatte- Nein, eigentlich war es Kinderleicht.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Konstruktion.  
"Das ist lustig", kicherte ich.  
Hank nickte.

"Was denkst wie lustig es noch werden wird..."  
Er machte eine Kopfbewegung und ließ mich vorsichtig Kopfüber baumeln. Jetzt konnte ich ihm normal in die Augen sehen.

"Na, war die Führung durch das Haus jetzt so entsetzlich, wie du erwartete hast?, fragte er.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein...weniger furchtbarer als ich gedacht hatte...eigentlich."

Es war offensichtlich eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, mich einfach ins kalte Wasser zu werfen.

Erst jetzt wurde mir das bewusst.  
Ich ließ erst eine Hand los, dann die andere und betrachtete meine Hände gedankenverloren. So blau und befellt sie waren konnte ich nicht glauben, dass es wirklich meine waren.  
"Ich habe echt den Eindruck...das ich mich derzeit selbst vor mir grusel als...als alle anderen, vor mir..."  
Hank nickte ernst.  
"Ja Jeanna. Ich kann das gut verstehen. Mir ist es ja damals- als das mit mir geschehen ist, nicht viel besser gegangen-"  
Ich schluckte. Natürlich.

Er hatte ja gesagt, das er sich erst verwandelt hatte, als er schon mit meiner Mutter zusammen gewesen war- Also musste er irgendwann genau das gleiche- oder zu mindestens etwas ähnliches erlebt und gefühlt haben, wie ich gerade.

Er hatte keinen tollen Vater, der ihm eine Hand gereicht hatte. Im Gegenteil. Meine Mutter hatte ihn auch noch verlassen-  
Bei dem Gedanken an meine Mutter zog sich meine Brust zusammen.

Wie gut das sie nicht miterlebt hatte das-das das aus mir geworden war.   
Hank war ja eigentlich ein ziemlich cooler Typ geworden, dafür- das erdamals ganz allein damit fertig werden musste-  
"Wie gut..." begann ich leise."Wie gut, das mich meine Mom nicht so sieht. Ich glaube, sie würde echt ausrasten..."  
Hank sah mich traurig an.  
"Sie...sie hat gewusst was mit dir geschehen würde, Jeanna. Als du hier auf der Krankenstation warst, habe ich mit diesem Dr. Poole gesprochen. Ich...ich weiß es klingt ziemlich herzlos, aber...aber ich glaube ,nur deswegen wollte sie, dass ich komme und mich um dich kümmere."

Ich sah ihn erschrocken an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Was sollte ich dazu sagen? Ich wollte nicht wütend auf sie sein- dennoch fand ich, das es wirklich mies war.

"Denkst du...denkst du das du es irgendwie hin bekommen wirst, dich an deinen Körper zu gewöhnen?", fragte Hank vorsichtig und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich schnaubte und lachte ein wenig zu schrill."Bleibt mir irgendeine andere Alternative?"  
Hank schwieg einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Nicht wirklich- aber dieser Ort. Diese Schule ist ein wunderbarer Platz um zu lernen, damit umzugehen..."


	12. Von Hesse und Teddybären

In dieser Nacht träumte ich von einem schweren Sturm.  
Tosendes, schwarzes Wasser schäumte unter mir und die wilden Wellen peitschten gegen den Rumpf eines stahlblauen Container-Schiffes.  
In der Ferne sah ich das Licht eines Leuchturms das durch die Nacht leuchte.  
Vor mir tauchten dunkle, schwarze Klippen auf.  
Mike lief mit einer Öljacke bekleidet hektisch hin und her und rief entsetzt: "Wir laufen auf ein Riff Jeanna. Tu' irgendetwas. Irgenwas!Wir werden Entzwei brechen"  
Zu spät.

Unter entsetzlichem Krachen und stöhnen zerbarst der Kahn unter meinen Füßen.

Wasser drang ein und die Schnauze des Kahns ragte bald steil in die Höhe. Ich versuchte mich festzuhalten, aber meine Finger waren feucht und eiskalt.

So stürzte ich mindestens zwanzig Meter in das tobende, eiskalte Wasser. Die Wellen schlugen über mir zusammen und ich hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Schließlich gelang es mir, irgendwie aufzutauchen.

Verzweifelt holte ich Luft. Einen Moment lang trieb ich zwischen den Wellen, bis ich begriff, dass etwas unter mir im Wasser war. Ein riesiges, dunkles Geschöpf mit acht Armen tauchte vor mir auf und griff mit seinen Tentakeln nach mir.

Ich schrie- Schrie so laut ich nur konnte, aber niemand konnte mir helfen. Unerbittlich zog es mich in Tiefe...

Ich saß plötzlich aufrecht in einem fremden Raum. Immer noch schaukelte der Boden unter mir.  
Ich brauchte einige Momente, um zu begreifen warum es schaukelte.  
Ich lag in einer Hängematte, etwa 8 Fuß über dem Boden.  
Irgendjemand hatte mich mit einer Wolldecke zugedeckt.  
Mein Blick viel auf meine Hände. Sie waren immer noch blau und befellt.  
Es war also kein weiterer Alptraum gewesen.

Ich war wirklich so.  
Langsam erinnerte ich mich, wie ich hierhergekommen war. Gestern Abend hatte ich die Hängematte in Hanks Raum entdeckt und er hatte mir erlaubt, mich hineinzulegen. Ich musste dort schon nach wenigen Minuten erschöpft eingeschlafen sein.  
Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne schummelten sich zwischen den Gardinen hindurch in den Raum. Unter mir, in der Ecke lag Mein Vater im Bett und schlief.  
Unsicher griff ich nach einer der Haltestangen und kletterte vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig aus der Hängematte. Als ich bei einer vertikalen Stange angelangt war, rutschte ich behutsam und so langsam, wie es die Schwerkraft nur zuließ herunter.  
Unten, auf dem festen Boden angekommen, fühlte ich mich gleich etwas sicherer.

Ich setzte mich auf das Holzparkett, legte den Kopf auf die Knie und sah meinem Vater stumm beim schlafen zu.

Er lag in seinem Bett und war ganz entspannt. Sein Mund leicht geöffnet und die Morgensonne zauberte einen rötlichen Schimmer in sein Fell.  
Fasziniert betrachtete ich ihn.  
_Mein Vater. Mein wirklicher Vater. _  
Ich hatte doch noch nie einen Vater gehabt.Von Mike einmal abgesehen. Aber er war immer mehr ein Freund denn ein Vater gewesen.  
_Mike._  
Wusste er, was mit mir geschehen war? Hatte er er überhaupt eine Ahnung? Was würde er nur denken, wenn er mich jetzt so sah? Ob er mich jetzt überhaupt noch wiederhaben wolte. Passte ich überhaupt noch in seine Welt?

Ich sah wieder auf meinen Vater.  
Wie wäre es gewesen, wenn meine Mutter mit Hank zusammen geblieben wäre?  
Oder wenn er mich zumindest regelmäßig besucht hätte, wie andere Väter- oder ich ihn?  
Irgendwie hatte ich plötzlich das Gefühl, dass es alles viel, viel einfacher gemacht hätte.  
Ich wäre vielleicht einfach mit der Tatsache aufgewachsen, das er so war, wie er eben war.  
Vielleicht- vielleicht hätte ich es ja sogar toll gefunden, einen so ungewöhnlichen Vater zu haben...  
Jetzt wo er so da lag, war eigentlich gar nicht so beängstigend und unheimlich. Er war - auf seine Art sogar irgendwie hübsch...Früher wäre mir das gewiss nie in den Sinn gekommen, es zu bemerken. Er war aussedem unglaublich klug und so stark-  
Hank fühlte sich wohl unbewusst beobachtet und wühlte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, so dass er mir seinen Rücken zu wand.

Wie spät es wohl war? Irgendwo gab es bestimmt eine Uhr.  
Im Regal, vor den ganzen Büchern fand ich eine.  
Es war gerade mal halb sechs.Ich war schon tendentiell ein Morgenmensch, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, das es noch so früh war- Ich sollte ihn schlafen lassen. Immerhin vergeutete er an mich seinen Urlaub.  
Ich sah mir die ganzen Bücher, in dem riesigen Regal nun genauer an.  
Einiges davon war Fachliteratur, anderes Belletristik.  
Beides schien nach einem System geordnet, das sich meiner Logik vollkommen entzog.  
Alles mögliche stand hier beieinander, bunt gemischt.  
Erstaunlich unterschiedliche Bücher von wirklich sehr unterschiedlichem Anspruch.  
Hatte dieser Mann überhaupt irgendein System, seine Bücher zu ordnen,oder hatten die Gäste in diesem Zimmer eine eventuelle Ordnung vollkommen durcheinander gebracht?

Medizinische Lehrbücher zusammen mit Präastronautik. Weltraumtechnik Anthropologie, soziologische Abhandlungen, Bildbände und Geschichtsbücher, vor allem über das dritte Reich.  
Ich hatte mir schon fast gedacht, Camus zu entdecken, aber auch Sartre oder Schopenhauer.  
Aristoteles, schon klar...Kant und Russell.   
Darunter waren diverse Science Fiction Klassiker.  
Nicht nur Verne und Wells, sondern auch Huxley, Bradbury, Dick und Orwell. Sogar mein heißgeliebter Spider Robinson.  
Die üblichen Verdächtigen, die wohl in keinem Bücherregal fehlen sollten waren natürlich auch zu finden:  
Shakespere und Beckett, Böll und Mann um nur einige zu nennen.

Lächelnd stellte ich fest, dass er anscheinend Charbon las oder gelesen hatte, den ich sehr mochte.  
Hank wohnte ja nicht mehr hier, also waren dies wohl seine aussortierten Bücher', die er nicht so dringend brauchte, als dass er sie nach Washington mitgenommen hatte.  
Ich blätterte ein wenig herum.  
Schließlich schnappte ich mir Demian von Hesse, setzte mich in einen der beiden Ohrensessel und begann zu schmökern.

Irgendwann rührte sich auch mein Vater.  
Er setzte sich ein wenig benommen auf die Bettkante und streckte sich.  
Er stand schließlich auf , richtete sich auf volle Größe auf und gähnte, mit ausgestreckten Armen.  
Dabei legte er den Blick auf seine doch ziemlich beeindruckenden Eckzähne frei.  
Mein Fell sträubte sich unwillkürlich.  
Obwohl er absolut nichts unternahm, was auch nur im entferntesten bedrohlich wirken sollte, sondern einfach nur aufwachte, wirkte es ganz schön erschreckend auf mich.  
Ob ich etwa auch so wirkte? Das war eine gruselige Vorstellung.

Ich wollte nicht gruselig sein.  
"Guten Morgen", sagte er verschlafen und suchte nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch.  
"Morgen.._Dad_"

Ich lächelte verlegen.  
"_Dad?_", er grinste in sich hinein und kam zu mir herüber.  
Wahrscheinlich war ihm das Wort genauso ungewohnt wie mir.  
Ich wollte es aber unbedingt mal testen.  
"Wie lange sitzt du denn schon da, du kleine Lerche?", fragte er verwundert.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"vielleicht eine halbe Stunde oder so..."  
Er tippte gegen das Buch um den Titel zu lesen.  
"Das Buch wird dir bestimmt gefallen", sagte er lächelnd.

"Sag mal, hast du ein System, nach dem du deine Bücher ordnest? Nach Alphabet oder Thema sind die nicht geordnet oder?", fragte ich neugierig.  
"Nach Farben"  
Verwundert zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Nach was, bitte?"  
"Jedes Buch hat doch einen bestimmten Klang, eine Farbe und eine Art wie es sich an fühlt für dich, oder?"  
Darüber hatte ich noch nie ernsthaft nachgedacht, aber so gesehen...  
Ich nickte vorsichtig.  
"Siehst du", er grinste frech,"Es ist durchaus logisch sortiert-nur nicht zwangsweise nach deiner."  
"Kay ", antwortete ich etwas verwirrt.  
"Synästhesie ist eine sehr hilfreiche Fähigkeit, man kann sie für viele Dinge nutzen- nicht nur zum Bücher sortieren, sondern auch um sich lange Zahlenreihen oder Daten zu merken, genauso um Passwörter zu schaffen, die durchaus schwer zu knacken sind."  
Ich musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
Meinte er das ernst? Offensichtlich. Er grinste nicht sondern sah toternst aus.  
"Jeder Buchstabe, jede Zahl, hat einen bestimmten Klang, einen Geruch und einen Geschmack, Jeanna."  
Ich sah in das Buch vor mir und begriff das er recht hatte. Vielleicht hatte. Das Buch vor mir die Worte waren bunt. Wenn es immer schon so gewesen war, hatte ich es nie bemerkt. Hatte das alles etwas mit meiner Verwandlung zu tun, oder war es wirklich so?  
Ich würde es bei nächster Gelegenheit, die Sache mit dem Passwort ausprobieren...

Amüsiert stellte ich plötzlich fest, das sein gelber Schafanzug mit Puhbären bedruckt war.  
"Winnie the Pooh? Wo hast du denn den Schlafanzug her?", fragte ich kichernd.  
Er sah nachdenklich aus.  
"Ich glaube von Ro zu Weihnachten bekommen...wieso?"  
"Naja, findest du nicht, das es etwas merkwürdig ist, das ausgerechnet du, in einem Puhbär-Schlafanzug schläfst?"  
"Eigentlich nicht- der ist doch ausgesprochen niedlich und das Buch ist wundervoll- außerdem mag ich Teddybären..."  
"Tatsächlich?", wunderte ich mich.  
"Schau mich an, ich bin doch quasi auch einer...", er machte ein Dackelgesicht und ich musste grinsen.

"Teddybären haben ihren Namen übrigens von Theodore Roosevelt-Weißt du, wie es dazu gekommen ist?", fragte er.  
Ich antwortete schulterzuckend, dass er wohl mal irgendwann einen Teddybären geschenkt bekommen hatte.  
Mein Vater nickte.  
"So in etwa. Ich glaube, eigentlich war es wohl seine Tochter, die ihn bekommen hat. Aber die Geschichte ist ein bisschen länger.

1902 war Roosevelt auf einer Jagd, irgendwo am Mississippi und versuchte Tagelang einen Bären vor die Flinte zu bekommen, doch leider ließ sich keiner Blicken. Schließlich schleppten Helfer einen jungen, relativ kleinen Bären an und banden ihn an einen Baum.  
Das war natürlich nichts für unseren-doch recht ehrgeizigen Präsidenten und er lehnte es ab, ihn zu erschießen. Getötet wurde das arme Tier dann doch von einem gewissen John M. Parker, der ebenfalls zu dieser Jagdgesellschaft gehörte.  
Die Geschichte wurde natürlich bekannt und ein Zeichner Namens Berryman machte eine Karikatur daraus. Das ganze landete am Ende auf dem Titelblatt der Washington Post.  
Die Leser waren ganz angetan und bald entwickelte der sich Bär quasi zum Markenzeichen des Präsidenten und wurde immer kleiner und niedlicher. Bis heute streiten sich „Ideal Novality" und die deutsche Firma „Steiff" um die Ehre den Teddybären erfunden zu haben...Wahrscheinlich ist es in diesem Fall, wie es so oft ist- zwei Dinge werden beinahe zur gleichen Zeit von zwei verschieden Leuten erfunden- weil die Zeit einfach reif war-genau werden wir es wohl nicht mehr erfahren"  
"Was du alles weißt...", sagte ich verwundert.  
"Möchtest du Frühstücken?", er richtete sich auf.  
Ich nickte.  
Mittlerweile hatte ich richtig Hunger bekommen.  
"Möchtest du schon unten mit den anderen Frühstücken, oder hier?".  
"Hier", rief ich schnell. Wenn er mich schon vor die Wahl stellte, dann wollte ich unbedingt mit ihm allein Frühstücken und nicht mit diesen vielen fremden Leuten.

Er nickte verständnisvoll.  
"Das Badezimmer ist übrigens hinter dieser Tür- Eine unangebrochene Zahnbürste sollte sich im Spiegelschrank befinden und Handtücher kannst du da auch recht leicht irgendwo finden, dieses Zimmer wird ja als Gästezimmer benutzt"

Also trollte ich mich ins Badezimmer, während Hank sich auf die Jagd nach einem Frühstück begab.  
Es war nicht besonders schwer zu vermeiden, in den Spiegel zu schauen, denn der Spiegelschrank hing absolut außerhalb meiner Sichtweite, wenn ich knöchelte.  
Ich ging in die Dusche und löste meine blauen langen Haare aus den Zopfbändern.  
Mein Vater hatte ja eine reichaltige Kollektion an Shampoos, aus denen ich eigentlich nur noch wählen musste.  
Ab sofort würde ich wohl auch einen ziemlichen Verbrauch davon haben und zwar nicht nur für meine Haare auf dem Kopf..Ich beschloss besser komplett mit Shampoo zu duschen. Dieses Fell war absolut eigenartig und fühlte sich so anders an, als ich es geöhnt war- es reagierte ganz anders auf das Wasser, als Haut.

Irgendwann wurde der Blick in den Spiegel unvermeidlich, denn ich musste ja nach dem Duschen an den Spiegelschrank, wegen der Zahnbürste.  
Ungläubig starrte ich mich an.  
Wie war es nur möglich, das ich das war, was mir dort im Spiegel entgegen blickte?

Ich sah so vollkommen anders aus. Verzweifelt zog ich mir selber eine Grimasse und steckte mir die Zunge aus.

Wie würde es sein, so für immer zu sein?  
Am besten, am einfachsten war es, zu versuchen, zu vergessen und möglichst wenig daran zu denken . Vielleicht musste ich einfach so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung?


	13. Die andere Jean

Mein Vater kam mit einem übervollen Tablett zurück und fragte mich, welchen Tee ich wollte.  
Wir einigten uns ziemlich schnell auf Darjeeling.

"Aber nach Unten gehen wir dann schon, heute?", er sah mich an.  
"Es tut dir gut, unter Leute zu kommen, deswegen habe ich dich ja auch gestern mit den beiden mitgeschickt..."  
Er schmierte sein Brot mit dem linken Fuß. So was hatte ich nun wirklich noch nicht gesehen.Es sah total eigenartig aus. Irritiert schaute ich ihm zu.

Das war wirklich unheimlich.  
"Jeanna?", fragte er erstaunt,"Jeanna, hörst du mir zu?"  
Ertappt sah ich auf.  
"Ja, das war übrigens ganz schön mies...", antwortete ich langsam ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
"Findest Du?", fragte er, "das allerwichtigste ist doch, dass du begreifst, das du nun zwar anders aussiehst als früher, aber dass es noch lange kein Grund ist, sich für immer zu verstecken."  
Ich nickte gedankenverloren und starrte immer noch auf das, was er da gerade mit seinen Füßen veranstaltete.  
"Was machst Du da?", fragte ich dann doch.  
"Was jetzt?" Er war etwas verwundert.  
"Na das mit dem Fuss..."  
Erstaunt sah er an sich herunter, als hätte er jetzt erst begriffen, das er ein Messer zwischen den Zehen hatte und mit dem anderen Fuß sein Brot hielt.  
"Mein Brot schmieren?", fragte er verunsichert. "Stört dich das etwa?"

Ich sah ihn über meine Brille ein wenig verlegen an.  
Irgendwie führte es mir mal wieder vor Augen wie anders er - wir waren.  
Mir war mehr zum Weinen, als zum Lachen.  
Es machte mir Angst.  
"Stört dich das etwa?", fragte er noch einmal verdutzt.Er sah mich forschend an.  
"Ich...ich bin mir nicht sicher..."  
"Soll ich es lassen? Was kann ich tun, damit es dir besser geht?"  
Was sollte ich denn darauf antworten?

_Mach mich normal, bitte sofort_.

"Ich weiß nicht-ich komm gerade nur nicht klar...Ich bemühe mich, OK?" antwortete ich schließlich.

Hank ließ das Messer sinken, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm das Brot in die Hand.

Meine Optionen für die nähere Zukunft waren ziemlich eingeschränkt.  
Ich konnte-und ich wusste, dass es Hanks Wunsch war-mit ihm nach Washington kommen.  
Aber allein der Gedanke löste bei mir eine mittlere Panik-Attacke aus.  
Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich bestimmt gern mitgekommen, aber in eine fremde Stadt zu ziehen, so wie ich jetzt war?  
Auf eine normale Schule zu gehen, war ungefähr mein schlimmster Alptraum.  
Zu mindestens jetzt.

Damit fiel allerdings auch Option Nummer Zwei flach.  
Einfach nach Hause gehen.  
Bei der Vorstellung, wie es auch schon ohne Fell gewesen war, wurde mir ziemlich übel. Wie würde es dann sein, wenn ich so zurückkehren würde? Vermutlich würde mein Leben die Hölle werden.  
Und das war nicht das einzige.

Davon ab, das ich mir nicht sicher war, wie Mike darauf reagieren würde, wenn ich so bei ihm auftauchen würde.

Also...doch hier bleiben?  
Ich überlegte die ganze Zeit und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sicher die am wenigsten unangenehmste war.  
„Reinpassen" würde ich mein Leben wohl nirgendwo mehr, dachte ich traurig.

Jeder, so schien es mir, war bemüht mir alles soweit es nur irgend ging leichter zu machen und war besonders nett zu mir.

Vor allem Ms. Munroe. 'Ro wie mein Vater sie die meiste Zeit nannte.

Er erzählte mir davon, wie sie in Afrika aufgewachsen war und das ihre Mutter eine wirkliche afrikanische Prinzessin war. Als sie ein Kind war, hatten sie die Leute dort, wo sie gelebt hatte wegen ihrer Fähigkeit das Wetter zu beeinflussen, sie wie eine Göttin verehrt.  
Das alles glaubte ich nur allzu gern, denn sie war so wunderhübsch und stolz.

Die schönste Frau die mir je begegnet war.  
Offensichtlich organisierte sie den größten Teil des schulischen Lebens im Xavier Institute.

Sie war auch Ansprechpartnerin für die großen und kleinen Sorgen der Schüler.  
Was mich aber am meisten erstaunte, war, dass es zwischen meinem Vater und ihr heftigst knisterte. Wie war es möglich, das so eine unglaubliche und vor allem wunderschöne Frau und ausgerechnet mit meinem Vater hin und wieder ganz schön heftig flirtete? Wie ernst das ganze allerdings war, war mir nicht ganz klar. Manchmal schien es, als würden sich die beiden einfach schon unendlich lange Zeit kennen.

Emotional Aufgeladen war auch die Stimmung zwischen Mr. Logan und meinem Vater- allerdings auf eine ganz andere Art.

Weder mir noch sonst einem- vielleicht nicht einmal ihm- schien wirklich klar zu sein, was seine Aufgabe im Institute war.

Mein Vater hielt ihn mehr als offensichtlich für einen ziemlichen Psycho, während Wolverine- wie er wohl lieber genannt wurde- meinen Vater ebenfalls nicht wirklich leiden konnte. Offensichtlich hielt er ihn für einen ziemlich eingebildeten Typ.

Ich erfuhr, das er ein Skelett aus Admantium hatte- und das er in jeder Hand drei durchaus beängstigende Krallen aus dem selbem Material besaß.

Diese stießen- sofern er sie brauchte- oder sich einfach nur ein wenig ärgerte- einfach so durch seine Haut.

_Selbstheilung_, erklärte mir mein Vater nüchtern,_extreme Selbstheilung-_ nachdem ich ihn verwundert fragte, warum er nicht jedes Mal entsetzlich blutete. Das erklärte dann auch, das wer auch immer daran schuld war- es geschafft hatte, seine Knochen mit Admantium zu ummanteln, ihn dabei nicht umgebracht hatte.

Scott Summers schien übrigens ähnlich über Mr. Logan zu denken, wie mein Vater.  
Wenn man das Verhältnis zwischen Hank und Mr. Logan durchaus als angespannt bezeichen konnte, so schien zwischen diesen beiden Männern schon fast eine offene Feinschaft zu herrschen.  
Jede Begegnung zwischen den beiden Männern, artete- sehr zur Freude der meisten Schüler die Wetten ab schloßen- meist zu einem Testersteron-strotzenden Wortduell aus. Körperlich schienen beide aber genügend Respekt vor einander zu haben. So blieb es meist bei Worten.

Mein Vater konnte dagegen Scott Summers ziemlich gut leiden. Er erzählte mir, das die beiden seinerzeit gemeinsam die Schulbank gedrückt hatten und auch sonst kamen sie fantastisch miteinander aus.  
Zuerst dachte ich, seine Sonnenbrille sei ein verzweifelter Versuch irgendwie Cool zu sein, doch das dem nicht so war, erfuhr ich ziemlich bald.  
Mr. Summers Augen sendeten- immer wenn sie geöffnet waren ziemlich tödliche Strahlen aus, die alles was im Weg war in Schutt und Asche legten. Nur die Sonnenbrille aus Rubinquarz hinderte ihn daran, seine Umwelt versehentlich vollständig zu ruinieren.  
Im Kampf trug er deshalb auch ein Visier, was die Strahlen entsprechend bündeln und dosieren konnte, was ihm den Spitznamen Cyclops eingebracht hatte.  
Klar, gebündelt- oder wenn man gerade eine Waffe brauchte war das gewiss ganz nett- aber alltags- tauglich? Nein, das war es ganz gewiss nicht.

Es musste mindestens genauso unpraktisch sein , wie Maries Fähigkeit, die ich immer noch bedauerte.  
Außerdem erfuhr ich von Hank, das er erst vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr seine Frau verloren hatte.  
Meine Brust wurde eng. Ich konnte mir nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie entsetzlich es für ihn sein musste.

Er hatte- genau wie Mike und ich, den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren.  
Hank schien seine ungefähr Frau ebenso lange wie er gekannt zu haben und schien sie auch sehr zu vermissen.  
Vermutlich sogar mehr als meine Mutter.  
„Jean war eine wundervolle Frau.", fügte er hinzu.  
Erstaunt drehte ich mich um.  
„Jean?"  
Mein Vater nickte und sein Blick schien in die Vergangenheit zu wandern.  
„Deine Mutter hat Jean auch sehr gemocht.", sagte er leise.  
Ich starrte in den Pool.  
War etwa Mr. Summers Frau eben diese Jean?  
Nachdem was mein Vater gesagt hatte, machte es Sinn.  
Das war verwirrend.  
Es war ja irgendwie so, als wäre mein Leben eng mit dieser Schule verwoben.  
Ein wenig beängstigend war das schon."Übrigens, der Pool ist für alle da...also wenn du Lust hast, eine Runde zu schwimmen, tue dir keinen Zwang an.", riss mich Hank aus meinen Grübeleien.  
"Ich hab doch nicht mal einen Badeanzug-geschweige denn irgendwelche Klamotten", sagte ich zögernd.  
"Ja, Jeanna. Das ist noch ein echtes Problem, mit dem wir uns jetzt wirklich widmen müssen."  
Mein Herz begann wild zu pochen und ich sah weg.

"Kannst du mir nicht irgendwas zum anziehen besorgen und gut?"  
"Nein", sagte Hank streng und es klang beinahe autoritär.  
"Das mache ich auf gar keinen Fall! Wenn, müssen wir das _zusammen_ machen."  
"Bitte ich schaff das nicht", meine Augen füllten sich schon wieder mit Tränen.  
Wir hatten in den letzten drei Tagen zwar schon mehrfach darüber gesprochen, aber die Vorstellung raus- das heißt in die wirkliche Welt da draußen- zu gehen, behagte mir ganz und gar nicht.  
Für die Leute dort war ich doch bestimmt nur irgendein Monster, da war ich mir sicher.  
"Was wäre denn das schlimmste, das passieren kann?" fragte er sanfter.

"Allein die Vorstellung ist schrecklich"

Ich wollte nicht angestarrt werden oder wohl möglich schlimmeres.   
Mir ging es schon schlecht genug damit, dass ich so war.  
Ich fühlte mich total überfordert, mich auch noch der Meinung anderer, normaler Leute zu stellen.  
"Ich verstehe, dass du Angst hast, Jeanna...", begann er.  
Wütend fiel ich ihm ins Wort  
"Aber? ist es ein Wunder? Ich meine, schau mich doch an!!!"  
Ich drehte mich um um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
Hank nahm meinen Arm und drehte mich wieder um.  
"Angst, Jeannette ist OK-manchmal sogar hilfreich-aber manchen Ängsten muss man sich auch stellen. Nicht zuletzt um zu begreifen, das vielleicht alles ganz anders ist."  
Es war schwer seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
"Dir ist hoffentlich klar, das du eine fast historische Aufgabe hast?"  
Ich zog die Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe.  
Was kam denn jetzt?  
"Es liegt in deiner Hand-wie in der Hand von jedem Einzelnen von uns- den Menschen zu zeigen, das wir eben nichts sind, vor dem man sich fürchten muss. Wenn du es schaffst offen und selbstbewusst in diese Welt zu gehen, wirst du sie besser machen-für uns alle."  
"Ich glaube, das überfordert mich gerade geringfügig", sagte ich und lächelte gequält.  
Mein Vater nickte.  
"Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass du heute damit anfangen musst- Du musst nur damit anfangen dich überhaupt darauf einzulassen- Jetzt wollen wir erst mal nur einkaufen, nichts weiter..."  
Ich seufzte.  
"...aber in die Stadt bekommst du mich nicht. Keine Chance!"


	14. Für besondere Tapferkeit

Katalog-Bestellungen oder die Möglichkeit Online zu kaufen, waren anscheinend Fremdworte für meinen sonst doch recht lebenstüchtigen Vater.Es sah fast so aus, als wolle einfach, das ich mit ihm in die wirkliche Welt- ausserhalb des Institutes hinaus ging und es ihm nur vordergründig ums Einkaufen ging.  
Als ob es nicht schon schrecklich genug war, überhaupt einkaufen zu fahren, nein- Hank hatte auch noch beschlossen, ein auffälliges quietsch-gelbes Hawaiihemd und Bermudashorts anzuziehen.

Zielsicher steuerte er auf ßandras türkis-blauen Vitara zu, der immer noch in der Garage des Instituts stand.  
"Müssen wir ausgerechnet mit _diesem_ Auto fahren?", fragte ich zerknirscht.  
Immerhin standen ja auch noch eine Menge weniger auffällige Autos in der Garage, die deutlich weniger offen und gleichzeitig nicht halb so extravagant waren.  
"Ich mag das Auto, ehrlich -Geländewagen sind sehr angenehm", erklärte er fröhlich und hüpfte dynamisch in den Wagen.  
"OK, ich sehe ein, das du den Platz brauchst -aber müssen wir ausgerechnet offen fahren...?",fragte ich vorsichtig.  
War das wieder ein Angsttraining oder verstand er wirklich nicht, dass ich keine Lust hatte, noch mehr als notwendig angegafft zu werden?

Ich krabbelte missmutig auf den Beifahrersitz und schnallte mich an.  
Hank ließ den Motor an.

"Wir haben wunderschönen Sonnenschein, es ist warm und ich trage einen Pelzmantel. Also werde ich nicht so blöd sein und mich in ein geschlossenes Auto zu setzen, wenn es nicht sein muss-"  
Aufmunternd legte er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ich verspreche es wird alles gut, OK?"  
Ich nickte düster.  
Wie sollte irgend etwas je _gut _werden?

Wir fuhren auf die Straße.  
Der Blick des ersten Autofahrers der vor uns fuhr und uns im Rückspiegel erblickte, ließ mich immer kleiner und kleiner werden.  
Die Augen des Typs wurden immer größer.  
Hank lachte.  
"Du musst echt entspannter werden- Es ist nun mal so, das dich wirklich _jeder_ anschauen wird. Daran kannst weder du, noch irgendjemand etwas ändern. Es liegt einfach in der Natur der Sache. Wichtig ist wie du persönlich damit umgehst..."

Er winkte ihm freundlich zu und grinste, als wir überholten.  
Mit offenem Mund starrte uns der Mann hinterher.  
Ich erwartete fast einen Auffahr-Unfall, doch der blieb dann doch erstaunlicherweise aus.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich begriff,das Hank keineswegs vor hatte, mit mir nach Salem zu fahren.  
Salem mochte vielleicht klein sein, aber für einen dämlichen Einkauf hätte es gewiss gelangt.  
Nein, er fuhr schnurrstracks auf New York City zu  
Ich schluckte.

Warum tat er mir das an?  
Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich den kleinen Finger abgeschnitten, um mich hemmungslos durch Manhatten zu shoppen.  
Nicht unbedingt Klamotten. Nein eher Bücher, Musik und Krimskrams-aber zur Not auch die.

Ich wäre bestimmt gern Eis essen gegangen und hätte mir sämtliche Museen der Stadt angesehen-oder wäre einfach nur drauflos spaziert.  
Nur leider war ich nicht mehr das Mädchen, was ich vor einem halben Jahr noch war.  
Verdammt es war so unfair.

Ich hätte heulen können.  
"Sag mal, was für Geschäfte sind denn derzeit so 'angesagt' ?"  
Ich sah ihn verständnislos an.  
"In?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
"_IN_?", fragte ich zurück und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Hip, Up to Date...-sprich wo kaufen junge Mädchen wie du gern ein? Ich befürchte, ich bin in dieser Beziehung total ahnungslos.."  
"Da-ad", ich ballte die Fäuste, das sich meine kralle tief in Fleisch bohrten.  
"Es ist mir doch total egal!"  
Er atmete hörbar aus.  
"Hallo Erde an Hank-"  
Ich kochte vor Wut,"Meinst du, es macht irgendeinen Unterschied, was ich für Klamotten anhabe? Ob ich überhaupt welche trage-verdammt!"  
Nun wurde Hank ein wenig ungeduldig.  
"Ja", sagte er "Es macht einen Unterschied. Kleider machen Leute. Nackte Menschen haben wenig oder keinen Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft- das wusste schon der alte Mark Twain. Und genau aus diesem Grund sind wir hier-"  
"Dewegen trägst du auch so ein peinliches Hawaii-Hemd, was?", fragte ich schnippisch.  
Hank verzog das Gesicht und sagte erst mal gar nichts mehr, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war.  
Wir fuhren an einer übergrossen, weißen Plakatwand vorbei, auf dem ein Model gerade Werbung für eine recht bekannte skandinavische Kette machte.  
"Wie wär' s denn mit denen?", er sah mich an.  
"Von mir aus", ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ mich gegen die Lehne plumsen.  
Es war schwer, _nicht_ darüber nachzudenken, was die Passanten gerade von uns dachten.

Wir waren jetzt mitten in Manhatten.  
Da ich erst zweimal in meinem Leben in NewYork City gewesen war, hatte ich längst die Orientierung verloren.  
Allerdings hatte ich eine wage Ahnung, dass wir uns in südwestlicher Richtung bewegten.  
Ich hatte vermutet, es würde ein relativ schwieriges Unterfangen werden, einen Parkplatz zu ergattern.  
War es aber nicht.  
Eine ziemlich blonde Frau in einem dunkelroten , stylischen Jaguar XK Cabrio überließ uns erstaunlich "freiwillig" ihren Parkplatz.  
Warum, war wohl klar..  
"Nun", meinte Hank trocken, "ich habe ja gesagt, es hat auch durchaus seine Vorteile"  
Dann bugsierte er den Vitara in die Parklücke.  
"Im Übrigen, nur um dir wenigstens ein bisschen die Angst zu nehmen, Jeanna", sagte er und nickte aufmunternd, "wenn du in diese Richtung weiter fährst, bist du schon ziemlich bald im X-District..Also kannst du davon ausgehen, das die Leute schon mal einen Mutanten gesehen haben-auch wenn der durchschnittliche Bewohner dieses Viertels vermutlich leider eher nicht zu dem Klientel dieser Kette gehört."  
"Können wir nicht dort einkaufen gehen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.  
"Wo?"  
"Im X-District?"  
"Ich glaube, du hast keine auch nur annähernde Vorstellung..."  
Hank sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, "Es ist gefährlich und dreckig- nicht gerade der Ort den irgendjemand auf der Welt gern mit seiner dreizehnjährigen Tochter besuchen möchte..."

Ich hatte natürlich schon gehört, dass es dort ein ziemlich heißes Pflaster war, aber eine wirkliche Vorstellung hatte ich nicht.

"Ich hoffe, ich habe die Möglichkeit mit meiner Arbeit wenigsten ein wenig die Lebensbedingungen für diese Leute drüben- und all die anderen zu verbessern.", sagte er düster, dann stieg er aus dem Wagen.

Ich schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und folgte ihm langsam.  
Ich glaube, ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, das wir ganz schön auffielen.  
Ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
Ich wusste plötzlich, warum die ersten Menschen vom Boden aufgestanden waren und angefangen aufrecht zu laufen.

Man konnte sich so wenigstens an den Händen halten.Es kann sehr tröstlich sein, wenn man sich fürchtet.  
Ich konnte das nicht. Nie wieder.   
Glücklicherweise war dieser Laden, wenigstens in Sichtweite.  
Ich versuchte niemanden anzusehen und starrte den Fußboden an.  
Meine Ohren, fein wie sie jetzt waren, hörten sie durchaus die Kommentare der Passanten.  
Es war erniedrigend.

Ich schämte mich so.

Viel besser hatte sich jemand im finstersten im Mittelalter, auf dem Pranger, auch nicht gefühlt.  
"Auf in den Kampf?", fragte Hank und sah mich an.  
Er war bereits war an der Tür des Geschäfts.  
"Ich komm ja eh nicht darum herum...", murmelte ich. Vielleicht war es sogar besser, als sich draußen durch die Menschenmassen zu bewegen.  
Im Hintergrund lief gerade Tori Amos, Crucify.

Every finger in the room  
Is pointing at me  
I wanna spit in their faces  
Then I get afraid what that could bring  
I got a bowling ball in my stomach  
I got a desert in my mouth  
Figures that my courage  
Would choose to sell out now

Ehrlich, viel besser hätte ich das jetzt auch kaum ausdrücken können.  
Mein Vater war so gnadenlos, bewundernswert selbstbewusst.

Er ging auf die einzige Verkäuferin zu, die den fatalen Fehler gemacht hatte, nicht bei unserem Auftauchen das Weite zu suchen.  
Auch Kunden waren so gut wie keine in Sichtweite, obwohl man hätte vermuten sollen, dass an einem normalen Donnerstag in Manhatten zumindest irgendetwas los sein würde.  
Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass es an uns lag.  
Die Verkäuferin war gerade dabei Pullover zusammen zu legen und hatte uns den Rücken zugewandt.  
"Guten Morgen", sagte Hank freundlich und richtete sich auf volle Größe und und Pracht auf.  
Die Verkäuferin wand sich um und erstarrte, als sie uns sah.

Augenblicklich war sämtliche Solariumbräune aus ihrem hübschen, runden Gesicht verschwunden.  
Ich schätzte sie auf Mitte zwanzig. Hellbraune Haare und eine entzückende Stupsnase.  
Sie machte alles andere als den Eindruck, als dass sie gewöhnlich auf den Mund gefallen war.  
Jetzt jedoch brachte sie keinen Ton heraus und starrte uns mit offenem Mund an.  
Mein Vater, wie er war, ließ sich kein Stück davon irritieren.  
"Heute ist ihr Glückstag", sagte er gutgelaunt, "Die junge Dame hier, braucht eine komplette Alltagsgarderobe."  
Er nahm mich bei den Schultern und schob mich in die Richtung der Verkäuferin.  
Sie brauchte weitere zwanzig Sekunden, dann fand sie ihre Stimme und ihre Professionalität wieder und sah mich an.  
"Was hatten sie sich denn vorgestellt?"

_Einen Vollkörper-Jutesack bitte.._._am besten drei Stück, zum wechseln_

Nein, das sagte ich dann doch nicht.  
"Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich unsicher,"einfach Klamotten"  
Um es kurz zu machen: Es war ungefähr das unangenehmste Erlebnis, was ich mir auch nur vorstellen konnte.  
Hatte ich in den den letzten dreieinhalb Tagen versucht, um jeden nur erdenklichen Spiegel einen Bogen zu machen und zu verdrängen was aus mir geworden war, führte jetzt natürlich kein Weg mehr daran vorbei.  
Ich musste mich, zumindest für diesen Moment, den Tatsachen stellen.  
Ich hatte ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl. Egal was ich auch anprobierte, es sah bis zu einem gewissen Grad absurd aus. _Ich_ sah einfach so absurd aus.

Kleidung machte die Sache nicht viel besser.

Wie ein dressiertes blaues Äffchen

So endete alles damit, das ich meine zukünftigen Kleidungsstücke eher nach praktischen, denn nach geschmacklichen Gesichtspunkten auswählte.  
Röcke und Kleider konnte ich vornherein vergessen.  
Waren sie eng, konnte ich mich nicht normal-oder zumindest so, wie für mich jetzt normal war, bewegen.  
Weit war keine gute Idee-außer vielleicht ich hätte irgendjemanden meine Unterwäsche präsentieren wollen.  
Lang war fatal, denn ich baute mir quasi meine eigene Stolperfalle.  
Am alltagstauglichsten-und da stimmte mir Hank zu, waren Latzhosen.  
Denn sie waren auch „Kopfübertauglich" und schützten zudem noch, wenn mal das Oberteil rutschen sollte.  
Ich bekam gleich zwei  
Eine in kurz und beige und eine in lang und Jeansblau.  
Außerdem noch eine normale Jeans in schwarz, die ebenfalls weit geschnitten war, was mir sehr gut gefiel, da ich ja früher auch eher Hopperjeans getragen hatte.  
Desweiteren landeten eine Jogginghose und eine Sportjacke, diverse T-Shirts und eine beachtliche Sammlung Boxershorts in meinem Einkaufkaufstapel.  
Mein Vater, der natürlich die Rechnung bezahlen würde, nötigte mich, neben schwarzen und grauen T-Shirts auch bunte zu kaufen.   
Ausgerechnet Rosa wollte er, helles Grün, Gelb und irgendwas Buntes.  
Rosa war ja nun wirklich nicht meine Farbwelt. Andererseits musste ich leider zugeben, dass es zumindest ein schöner Kontrast zu dunkelblau war.  
Bei BHs und Unterwäsche glaubte ich mich endlich so ahnungslos wie Hank- doch falsch gedacht. Er kannte sich deutlich besser aus, als ich erwartet hatte.  
Ich fragte mich, für wen er gewöhnlich Unterwäsche kaufte.

Für Miss Munroe?  
Denkbar war es zumindest, dass so etwas früher vorgekommen war.  
Die beiden hatten eine ziemlich enge Beziehung.  
Hatte er eine Freundin?  
Wir hatten bisher nie über dieses Thema gesprochen, aber denkbar war es sicher.  
Ich wollte jetzt nicht mit der Fragerei anfangen und widmete mich meiner Aufgabe.  
Erstaunt stellte ich fest, das mein Vater wollte, das ich Socken-genauer gesagt, Zehensocken kaufte.  
Wann genau würde ich die tragen?  
Außerdem landeten noch eine Menge Tücher und Spangen in unserem Stapel, um meine Haare zu Bändigen. Und natürlich der Badeanzug, damit ich endlich den Pool auch von Innen testen konnte.

Achja, natürlich zwei Schlafanzüge, die mein Vater persönlich auswählte und in mir den festen Willen reifen ließ, künftig in Boxershorts un T-Shirt zu schlafen.  
Als wir alles beieinander hatten, dachte ich nun, endlich erlöst zu sein.  
Falsch gedacht.  
Hank musterte mich von oben bis unten in den neuen Klamotten, die ich anbehalten wollte und sagte:  
"Schick schick...aber Schuhe brauchen wir wohl auch noch und am besten Handschuhe, die wir dir ein wenig modifizieren."  
Ich zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Musste ich wirklich Schuhe haben?  
Er erklärte mir, das es durchaus Sinn machte, zumindest Flip Flops oder Sandalen zu besitzen.  
Im Winter würde ich wohl auch Stiefel brauchen, wie die Menschen, aber bis dahin war ja noch genug Zeit.

Über Handschuhe würde ich spätestens im Sommer dankbar sein, wenn der Asphalt heiss werden würde. Jetzt schützten sie meine Finger, die die extreme Beanspruchung erst lernen mussten.  
Ich seufzte.  
Also weiter.  
Bepackt mit Taschen gingen wir in das nächste und damit meine ich wirklich das allernächste Schuhgeschäft.   
Die meisten Taschen trug zwar mein Vater, der ja durchaus erfahrener damit war, bepackt von A nach B zu kommen - aber meine Kleinkramtüte reichte mir. Es war in der Tat ziemlich kompliziert.  
Rucksäcke waren bestimmt die praktischte Art Dinge zu transportiern.  
Außerdem hatte ich jetzt schon genug.  
Ich wollte ja eigentlich nur nach Hause.

"Welche Größe hast du eigentlich?" fragte mich Hank.  
"Bisher neun". Ich sah zu Boden und schlagartig wurde mir klar, dass es total unwichtig geworden war ob meine Füße nun besonders groß waren oder nicht. Niemand würde je wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren, davon konnte ich wohl ausgehen.  
Elf war die Ernüchternde Erkenntnis, aber zumindest war es nicht so ein riesiges Problem, wie bei meinem Vater, der ja mit Schuhgrösse 20 nicht einmal in der Herrenabteilung fündig wurde.  
Ich hatte meine Schuhe sowieso schon bei den Herren gekauft, also war es für mich nicht ganz so entsetzlich.  
Dankbar begriff ich, das wir endlich alles hatten.  
Mein Hals war trocken und ich fühlte mich erschlagen, als hätte ich gerade einen Langstreckenlauf hinter mir.

Wir brachten unsere Taschen zum Wagen.  
"Willst du noch was essen gehen oder vielleicht etwas trinken?", fragte mich Hank als wir die Tüten auf dem Rücksitz verstauten.  
Ich schüttelte erschlagen den Kopf.  
"Bitte nicht, ich hab für heute echt genug!"  
Er sah mich einen kurzen Moment an und grinste spitzbübisch.  
"Warte im Auto- ich bin gleich wieder da"  
"Allein?", fragte ich entgeistert.  
Ein erneuter Panik-Schub stieg in mir auf.  
"Entspann dich, ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder da!"  
Dann sprintete er los.  
Erschrocken sah ich ihm nach.  
Ich war nicht die einzige die ihm hinterher starrte. Die Passanten sahen ziemlich verwundert aus.  
Kurz darauf war er in der Masse verschwunden.  
Wieso ließ er mich allein zurück?   
Das konnte er doch nicht machen...  
Ich wurde immer kleiner im Sitz und fühlte mich ganz verloren.

"Was haben wir denn da?..."  
Ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Hinter mir auf der Straße stand ein Streifenwagen.  
Einer der Polizisten war ausgestiegen und schlenderte zu mir herüber.  
Ängstlich starrte ich ihn an.  
Er lüftete seine coole Sonnenbrille und musterte unseren Parkschein.  
Dann sah er genüsslich auf seine Armbanduhr.  
"Der ist seit zehn Minuten abgelaufen..."  
"Aber...aber..", ich konnte keinen geraden Satz herausbringen.  
"Sind das deine Taschen?"  
Ich nickte schockiert.  
"Kann ich mal einen Blick in die Tüten werfen?", fragte er.  
Verdammt, warum hatte mich mein Vater allein gelassen?  
Ich merkte, wie mir statt einer Antwort nur die Tränen kamen.  
Der Polizeibeamte drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen um-"Hast du mal die Kennzeichen gecheckt?"  
Der Polizist im Auto nickte:"Bin gerade dabei."  
Der Polizist drehte sich wieder zu mir und machte ein ziemlich autoritäres Gesicht.  
"Was ist nun in den Tüten, du Fellball?"  
"Kleidung, wie sie unschwer an dem roten Label auf den Tüten erkennen können, Officer!"

Hank hatte sich zu voller Größe ausgefahren, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah alles andere als amüsiert aus,.  
"Können sie mir bitte erklären, was das Ganze hier werden soll? Warum belästigen sie meine Tochter?"  
Der Polizist wurde plötzlich deutlich kleiner und starrte meinen Vater erschrocken an.  
"Parkschein abgelaufen?", sagte er ziemlich leise, im Vergleich zu vorher und grinste gequält.  
"Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund hier unsere Sachen zu durchstöbern-Geschweige denn, meine Tochter zu beleidigen."  
Hanks Mund wurde schmal.  
"Tja...ühm...ich denke das war wohl ein Irrtum..." der Polizist wurde immer kleinlauter, "aber der Parkschein ist wirklich abgelaufen."  
"Hören sie zu, ich bezahle ihren tollen Schein - aber es geht hier ums Prinzip. Und zwar um den Ton den sie gegenüber meiner Tochter angeschlagen haben. Ich möchte bitte ihre Dienstnummer haben"  
Der andere Polizist war ausgestiegen.  
"Secretary McCoy?", fragte er verlegen und nahm seine Mütze ab.  
Mein Vater nickte genervt.  
"Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir diese kleine Episode hier vergessen und wir vergessen den Parkschein?"  
Der Polizist sah meinen Vater kleinlaut an.  
"Eigentlich kann ich das nicht..."  
"Hank, bitte!"ich sah ihn hilflos an.  
"Du möchtest eigentlich nur nach Hause oder?", fragte er mich mitfühlend.  
Ich nickte.  
"Es wäre besser, wenn wir es melden weißt du..."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf..  
"Lass es...Ich will nicht mehr:"  
"Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, das so etwas nicht wieder vorkommt?", wendete sich Hank an den Polizisten.  
"Ja, Sir", antwortete der erste Polizist.  
Mein Vater verdrehte die Augen.  
"Komm Jeanna wir fahren-" Er war schon eingestiegen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja etwas auf der Kühlerhaube hatte stehen lassen.  
Zwei Becher _Ben und Jerrys_ Eiscreme.  
"Chocolade Therapy - Ich hoffe du magst das"  
"Ja...natürlich", ich konnte schon fast wieder lächeln.  
"Dann verleihe ich dir hiermit diesen Löffel, für besondere Tapferkeit"  
Er reichte mir einen Plastik Löffel.

Wenn das keine Therapie war, was dann?


	15. Abgründe und Ufer

Besonders tapfer kam ich mir nicht vor, aber ich war tatsächlich ein bisschen stolz. Ich hatte alles irgendwie gemeistert, bis auf den Teil mit den Polizisten.  
Hank dagegen, sah ziemlich zerknirscht auf der Rückfahrt aus.  
"Es tut mir Leid, das ausgerechnet heute so etwas passieren musste, gerade wo ich dir doch versprochen habe, das alles gut wird."  
"Es ist ja alles gut geworden", antwortete ich und beobachtete fasziniert, wie mein Vater gleichzeitig löffelte und den Wagen steuerte.  
"Leider kommt so was zuweilen vor", sagte er und schaltete in den nächsten Gang.  
"Ich denke, als Mutant gehört man wie alle Minderheiten, grundsätzlich zu den üblichen verdächtigen..."  
Ich nickte.  
Eigentlich war ich nur froh, endlich wieder in der Schule zu sein.  
Ich hatte endlich anständige-vor allem eigene- Klamotten.  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich mal deinen neuen Badeanzug einweihen?", fragte Hank  
Das war eine fantastische Idee.  
Genau das richtige um sich von so einer Anstrengung zu erholen.Ich zog meinen neuen, pinkfarbenden Badeanzug an. Etwas merkwürdig kam ich mir schon vor, aber mein Vater trug ja ebenfalls seine Badehose.  
Ganz ohne richtige Kleidung wirkte er schon wieder anders auf mich.

Wilder? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Eigentlich sah es gut aus. Richtiger? Wenn man Fell hat, ist Kleidung eher unpraktisch, das hatte ich längst herausgefunden.  
Ich setzte mich auf einen der Liegestühle und machte meine Haare neu.

Die Sonne schien immer noch, als wollte sie den Hochsommer imitieren und der Pool war ziemlich voll.  
Ein bisschen komisch kam ich mir immer noch zwischen all diesen Kindern vor, aber Hank war ja da und auch sonst nahm niemand besondere Notiz von uns, was ich - besonders nach unserem Erlebnis in Manhatten, als sehr angenehm empfand. Keiner sagte irgendwas gemeines.  
"Diesen Sommer werde ich wohl nicht braun werden", stellte ich plötzlich überrascht fest.  
Eigentlich würde ich das wohl nie wieder.  
Eine seltsame Erkenntnis.  
"Was aber nicht heißt, dass du nicht doch einen Sonnenbrand bekommen kannst", sagte mein Vater lachend, "zumindest an den beinah fellfreien Stellen. Ich hatte schon mal einen-"  
"Wirklich?"  
Er nickte.  
"Auf der Nase. Aber wir haben ja erst Mai"

Ich setzte mich auf den Beckenrand und ließ meine Füße test-halber ins Wasser baumeln.  
Anscheinend war das Wasser sogar ein wenig beheizt.  
Ich sah den anderen Kids zu, wie sie vom Sprungturm hüpften oder im Wasser tobten.  
Plötzlich tauchte direkt neben meinen Füßen jemand auf.  
"Willst du hier nur rum sitzen oder auch ins Wasser?", fragte Hank und schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"Schon eigentlich-ich bin mir nur nicht sicher ob..."  
Weiter kam ich nicht, denn er zog mich an den Füßen ins Wasser.  
Es dauerte eine Sekunde um mich im Wasser zu orientieren und war ein seltsames Gefühl mit Fell zu schwimmen.  
Ein bisschen, als wäre ich bekleidet in den Pool gesprungen, aber es war nicht schwer.  
Nicht so, wie ich erwartet hatte.  
Prustend tauchte ich auf  
"Mach sowas nicht nochmal"  
Ich hielt mich vorsichtig am Rand fest.  
"Ach komm, maul nicht rum. Nun bist du halt schon mal im Wasser."  
er lachte und spritze ein wenig.  
"Ein bisschen seltsam ist das aber schon..."  
Ich beobachte, wie sich mein Fell im Wasser verhielt.  
"Daran solltest du dich aber gewöhnen, Jeanna. Und das bisschen Gewicht deiner Haare kannst du locker kompensieren, mit deinem neuen Körper."  
Ich legte mich auf den Rücken und plätscherte herum.  
"Naja soviel toller ist mein Körper ja nun auch nicht...nur mehr Masse-", antwortete ich eher unglücklich.  
"Na wenn du dich da man nicht gewaltig täuscht", mein Vater lachte amüsiert,"ich habe manchmal den Eindruck, du bist ein wenig betriebsblind. Davon ab, dass du dich standhaft weigerst, dir einzugestehen _was_ alles anders ist..."

Ich grinste ihn halbherzig an.  
Eigentlich war ich gar nicht in der Stimmung, über meinen Körper zu sprechen.  
Der Vormittag hatte mir vollkommen gereicht.  
"Wenn du es sagst, Doktor McCoy..."  
"Ehrlich, du bist zum Beispiel mindestens dreimal so stark, wie früher...wobei das nur so eine ziemlich vorsichtige Schätzung ist..."  
"So ein Blödsinn", ich sah ihn ungläubig an.  
"Wenn ich wirklich so stark wäre, müsste ich das doch merken oder?"  
"Ich sagte ja, Totalverweigerung...", seufzte mein Vater und spritzte mich nass.  
Ich legte die Stirn in Falten.  
Das Thema nervte mich.

"Wäre ich wirklich so stark, warum habe ich nicht schon versehentlich irgendwas abgebrochen oder raus gerissen, wie in einem dieser schlechten Filme?"  
"Weil dies eben _kein _schlechter Film ist..."  
"Vermutlich ist es noch übler: Eine schlechte Fanstory zum Film...So etwas passiert einfach nicht im wirklichen Leben...", murmelte ich.

Mein Vater schien diese ganze Unterhaltung einfach nur lustig zu finden.  
"Ich wette mit dir um eine Cola, dass du es schaffst, mich zumindest für einen Moment hoch zuheben..."  
Das war ja nun wirklich ein starkes Stück.  
"Du spinnst ja", sagte ich grinsend, "wenn ich dich hoch heben könnte, würde ich mir ja vorkommen wie Pippi Langstrumpf"  
Hank zog sich elegant am Beckenrand hoch und hielt mir seine großen Hände entgegen.  
"Dann komm, Jeanna Viktualia Rollgardina Pfefferminzia-Hanks Tochter Langstrumpf..."  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und nahm seine Hand.  
"Du gibst vermutlich sowieso keine Ruhe, bevor ich es nicht versucht habe, oder?"  
"Genau."  
Plötzlich hatten wir eine Menge interessierte Zuschauer, was mir ziemlich unangenehm war.

"Ich mach mich auch gaaanz leicht"  
"Du? Ausgerechnet du willst dich _leicht_ machen?", fragte ich lachend, weil es so absurd war.  
Ich musterte ihn skeptisch, Was wiegst du so?"  
Er stellte sich mir gegenüber auf. „Weisst Du nicht, das es unhöflich ist, so etwas einen Gentlemen zu fragen?"  
Ich vermutete, das war eine ganze Menge.

Zweihundert fünfzig, vielleicht sogar dreihundert Pfund? Außerdem war er klatschnass.  
Ich schüttelte mutlos den Kopf. Das konnte eigentlich nie klappen, wie auch?  
„Wo müsste ich dich Brocken überhaupt anfassen, um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben?", wunderte ich mich.  
Er legte meine Hände direkt auf seine Oberschenkel, knapp unter dem Hüftknochen.  
"Da ungefähr"  
Sein nasses Fell fühlte sich seltsam an.  
"Boah ist das eklig, nasses Fell", sagte ich lachend und ließ los.  
"Schönen Dank zurück. Übrigens bist du auch nass - stell dich nicht so an..."  
Ich ließ die Arme sinken.  
Er hatte ja recht.  
Ich war so ein Vollidiot, wie konnte ich vergessen, dass ich genauso wie er ein behaartes Ungetüm war-?  
Hank sah, das bei mir gerade mal wieder der falsche Schalter umgelegt worden war und seufzte.  
Er legte mir seine große Hand unters Kinn.  
"Hör zu ich bin dumm gewesen, weil..."  
Kein Mitleid, nicht jetzt wo alle herum standen und eh schon kicherten...  
Wütend packte ich ihn an der Hüfte und hob ihn tatsächlich in die Höhe.  
Erschreckender Weise funktionierte es wirklich.  
Ja, es war noch nicht einmal außergewöhnlich anstrengend. Jedenfalls nicht für den Moment.  
Ich beförderte ihn über den Beckenrand ins Wasser.  
Sekunden später tauchte Hanks Kopf wieder auf.  
Er sah ziemlich verblüfft aus und spuckte Wasser.

Ich hatte ihn wohl ziemlich überrascht.  
Die Umstehenden lachten amüsiert.  
Ich stützte mich auf meine Handflächen, schaute über den Beckenrand und grinste ihn an.  
"Eine kleine Rache für mein unfreiwilliges Bad von vorhin!"  
Hank lachte.  
"Na warte du kleines..."  
Den Rest des Satzes bekam ich nicht mehr mit, weil ich mit einer Rolle vorwärts im Becken landete.

Als ich wieder auftauchte sprang ich ihn an, um ihn unter die Wasseroberfläche zu bekommen.  
Das Ergebnis war, dass wir beide untergingen.

Wütend boxte ich gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Im Nachhinein kann ich nicht mehr sagen wie es passierte, dass aus dem Spiel, zumindest von meiner Seite aus, bitterer Ernst wurde. Ich drosch einfach nur noch auf ihn ein.  
Warum ich?  
Ich war plötzlich so wütend, so frustriert.  
Ich war so wütend auf mich.  
Das ich ich war, und das ich das war, was ich war.

Vor allem war ich wütend auf Hank- er war Schuld an allem.  
Es war auch egal, dass wir beide noch unter Wasser waren.  
Alles war egal geworden. Ich wollte nur noch meinen Frust loswerden.

Bis zu dieser Sekunde, hatte ich nicht die geringste Idee gehabt, wie verzweifelt ich war.  
Wie unglücklich.  
Mein Gehirn hatte längst ausgesetzt und ich ließ nur noch meiner Wut freien Lauf.  
Schließlich packte Hank mich bei den Händen und tauchte mit mir zusammen auf.  
Ich wehrte mich mit allen Mitteln und versuchte weiter auf ihn einzudreschen und zu treten.

"Sag mal geht' s noch?", keuchte er vollkommen überrumpelt von meiner Attacke.  
"Willst du uns ertränken?"  
"Warum warst du so dämlich und hast kein Kondom benutzt, du Idiot?", schrie ich wütend und blitzte ihn an.  
"Wie?"  
Langsam begriff er was in mich gefahren war.  
Er wurde extrem ruhig, sah mich ernst an und sagte.  
"OK, schlag zu, Jeanna", er sah mir ganz fest in die Augen,"Ich habe es nicht anders verdient"  
Er ließ meine Hände los und wartete auf meinen Faustschlag.  
Wo eben nur noch Wut gewesen war, war nur noch pure Verzweiflung.  
Ich fühlte mich verdammt mies.  
Mutlos ließ ich die Arme sinken. Ich schloss die Augen.  
Alles kam mir sinnlos und kindisch vor.  
Er umarmte mich.  
Ich ließ es zu und erwiderte die Umarmung.  
Hemmungslos fing ich an zu schluchzen.

Erst als ich mich etwas gefangen hatte, realisierte ich im vollem Umfang, was eigentlich passiert war.  
Erschrocken fiel mir ebenfalls ein, das alle ja meinen Ausbruch miterlebt haben mussten.  
Ich sah mich um. Wir waren allein.  
Absolut niemand war mehr da.  
Wie war das möglich?  
Ich sah Hank an."Was ist hier los?"

"Wieso sind alle verschwunden, der Pool war doch voll?", fragte ich sehr verwundert und ein bisschen erschrocken.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung...oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn jeder unseren kleinen Kampf mitbekommen hätte?"

"Hast etwa du das gemacht?", fragte ich entsetzt.  
Mein Vater lachte laut auf.  
"Nein, so etwas kann ich nicht. Und ich bin sehr dankbar, das ich es nicht kann..."  
"Aber wer...wie?"  
"Nec scire fas et omnia", er zwinkerte.  
Bald darauf wurde er ernst.  
„Lass es einfach darauf beruhen, Jeanna - OK?"  
Ich nickte.  
Wer auch immer das getan hatte - ich vermutete Xavier- hatte ziemlich große Macht.  
Ich wollte lieber nicht darüber Nachdenken, was man mit einer derartigen Macht sonst noch anstellen konnte.

Weiter gehts in "Man nennt mich Minx- Minx"


End file.
